Sharp Edges
by xXxbrokenxXx
Summary: Who do you turn to when your x boyfriend rapes you, when you witness the death of your cousin, what do you do when you move to a new town and fall in love with a badass who seems to hate everyone? What about when people you know begin turning up dead?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first twilight fanfiction, so be nice

This is my first twilight fanfiction, so be nice. For all of you who have me on author alert, I will update Lost Legacy: My Destiny as soon as I can, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I am Stepheny Meyer in secret and do, in fact own Twilight. (Okay okay I don't own Twilight! Runs away sobbing)

Chapter one: A new beginning:

BPOV:

I sat in the backseat of my mother, Renee's car as she sped down the interstate toward the airport.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Renee asked me for the billionth time that day.

"Mom, I've made up my mind. After everything that's happened recently, plus the fact that Phil and you are now married, I think its time for a change."

"This isn't just because of what you have been through lately is it?" Renee asked me, looking away from the road.

"No mom. Like I said before, I think its time for a change."

Renee nodded and turned her eyes forward, not pressing the subject any longer. I sat in the passenger seat, thinking over why I did want to move away from my home in Sunny Arizona to live in a rainy, small town like Forks. Maybe my ex boyfriend was right. Maybe I was insane. But either way, here I was in a car, about to get on a plane to live with my father Charlie in said rainy town.

I turned and stared out the window of the car, not sure to be happy or sad over leaving. On one hand, this would be a welcome change and Renee could spend more time with Phil, not worrying about looking after me, but on the other hand this was my home. I loved the sun and had no idea how I would cope living in a town where it rained almost constantly. I was pulled from my thoughts by Renee stopping the car.

"We're here," she said, a fake smile crossing her face.

We didn't say much to each other as she helped me unload the two suitcases from the trunk of the car. I was starting over, so didn't feel the need to bring much from home. One suitcase contained my CDS, books, laptop, and some of my favorite pictures while the other had clothing in it. Renee picked up one of the suitcases and helped me carry them to the gate where I was supposed to board.

There was a long, awquard pause as we just stood there, looking at each other. Neither of us wanted to break it, fearing what we might say.

"So, this is it, then," I finally said, stepping slightly closer to my mother.

She nodded and forced another smile. I definetly wasn't going to miss that.

"Here's a fifty just in case you ever run low on cash," Renee said, shoving it into my hand.

"Mom, you really don't have to do that," I protested.

"No Bella, I want too."

"Bella you really don't have to do this."

"Mom, for the last time, I want to. Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

For a moment, a teasing smile lit up her face. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I froze for half a second, not quite sure what to do, but when I saw the grin she shot me, I temporarily forgot what I was about to do, threw back my head, and laughed. If there was one thing my mother could do better than any other person I knew, it was lighten the mood.

I walked forward and threw my arms around Renee. "I'm going to miss you," I said, as the last call for my flight to Washington was made. I could tell that she was holding back tears.

"I'll miss you too Bella. What will I do without you?"

I patted her back comfortingly. "Phil will be plenty of company for you. And if you need me, I'm only a phone call away," I reassured her.

"Email me when you get there okay?" she asked, looking worried.

"I promise. Now I have to go mom." That was all I could think to say at that moment. I mean honestly. What was I supposed to say? Have a nice life?

Then, I turned, grabbed my luggage, and made my way through security onto the plane. It wasn't until I was in my seat that I finally let the tears come. Can you honestly blame me? I was leaving the only home I had had for the last seventeen years of my life. I leaned my head on my hand and out of pure boredom stared around at the other passengers on the plane. It just so happened that with my wonderful luck, I was stuck sitting next to a family of four on my left and an old married couple on my right, who kept arguing.

"Maggie, how many times do I have to tell you to sit still!" shouted the father of the family.

"Don't yell at her Don! You're giving me headache."

"I'll yell at whoever I damn well please thank you Evelen," he snapped back.

"Oo Mommy, daddy said a bad word," complained the little boy.

"Shut up you dumb twit!" yelled the girl, who from the previous conversation was probably Maggie.

"Rick, have you seen my lotion anywhere?" asked the old woman to my right.

"No Samantha," he replied. "You said you didn't want to take it."

"That's not what I said! I said I wanted to take it, because I might need it!"

"Yeah, but you changed your mind at the last second remember?" he was losing patience now.

"So what? Are you calling me senile old man? Because I could think of a million things you've forgotten lately."

And it went on and on from there. I put my earphones in and cranked up my ipod as loud as it would go and reveled in the music. People just had no consideration of the people around them anymore. I started humming as one of my favorite songs came on.

You take the breath right out of me,

You left a hole where my heart should be,

You've gotta fight just to make it through,

Cause I will be the death of you.

I loved music. It was my escape from reality, almost as good as marcial arts practice back home. I winced and tried to think of something else. Back home was not what I wanted to think about at the moment, thank you very much. There was too much pain there.

I relaxed into the seat, knowing that it was going to be a long plane ride, and closed my eyes.

"Please fascen all seatbelts. We will be landing soon and thank you for flying with Washington Airways."

My eyes snapped open and I shot upright in my seat. Was it landing already? I was happy to see that the two kids of the family on my left had fallen asleep in their parents's arms and there would be no more disturbances from them. I groaned inwardly as the plane started its descent. This was always the worst part of the ride for me. The takeoff I could handle. The turbulence, I could handle. But for some reason, when the plane started going down, I got really jumpy almost as if I thought we would crash or something. Hey! Anything's possible. I sighed in relief as the wheels touched down on the runway and pulled into the airport.

With relief, I noticed that I was in the first row and therefore was able to get off the plane first. The afternoon air soothed my skin as I dragged my luggage across the ground, already scanning the crowd for my father, Charlie.

He wasn't hard to miss, standing next to a police cruiser with a big smile on his face. I would have to look into getting a a car of my own as soon as possible, unless he still had my… "Don't think about it Bella!" I mentally scolded myself as I made my way toward the policecar.

"Bells! I've missed you so much!" my father shouted, attracting several weird looks from passers by as he ran forward, inveloping me into one of his trademark bone crushing huggs. "Everyone is glad that you're staying with me perminantly for your senior year."

"eEveyone?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well, Jacob and some other people you know from LaPush of course," he replied, opening the trunk for my things. "You didn't bring much with you."

"Nah. I don't think my Arizona wardrobe would be very appropriate for Forks weather."

He laughed his familiar booming laugh. "Yeah, I see what you mean. How's Renee?"

"She's fine, she was a little hesitant for me to come live here, but I think she's okay with the idea now. She really didn't have much choice in the matter though. I will be eighteen in a few more months anyway and would have come here, whether she liked it or not anyway."

"Oh. Okay, well get in the car. We shouldn't spend all our time in an airport," Charlie reasoned. "They'll think we're mentally insane or something."

I laughed and slid into the passenger side of the cruiser. Charlie, like me wasn't a man of many words and was perfectly fine with silence, unlike Renee, so much of the car was spent in silence. I reached over finally and turned on the radio.

"Ugh. Dad, oldies, why?"

"Because I like them Bells. There is no better music in the world than the seventies. Anyway, I didn't ask you to turn on the radio," he replied, laughing as he turned off the interstate, into Forks. The town hadn't changed much over the last seventeen years, but there were a lot more people around.

"Well you didn't ask me to turn the radio off either," I said, turning the volume down. "Where'd all the new people come from? Don't tell me a little town like this is now a tourist attraction."

Charlie laughed. "No, they're shooting a movie near here and people seem to think they might have some sort of chance of being in the movie if they're around during the shooting. Restriction signs don't seem to work much anymore."

I sympathized. "Arizona had that happen several times. At least the town will be getting a little more money by having their hotels occupied."

"Ah Bells. Ever the optimist."

I almost laughed. Me, an optimistic person? What was this world coming to? I had little time to dwell on this however because we were finally in front of a little white house.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Charlie said, parking the cruiser in the driveway. "Your room is the same as when you left it last summer."

I nodded, said a quick thanks, and walked ahead of him into the house.

I sighed sadly as I looked around the living room. It pained me to know that even after all these years, Charlie hadn't really gotten over my mother. Pictures from seventeen years ago hung on the wall and were scattered over the mantle piece. Turning from the room, I made my way up the stairs and into my room. Sure enough, it was the exact same as I remembered, the same twin bed, the same old dresser, even the same faded pink curtains. Something would have to be done about that. If there was one thing I hated more than anything else, it was the color pink. It disgusted me.

I was glad though that Charlie left me alone to unpack and settle in. That was one of the things I loved most about my father. He let you have your space and didn't pry into things that were none of his business. He knew when to leave well enough alone.

After everything was unpacked, I turned on my laptop that I had bought with my own money and braced myself for the barrage of emails from Renee. Sure enough, there were five new messages in my inbox, all from my dear mother. The most recent one was sent about five minutes ago.

Bella, Why haven't you emailed me?

Bella, I'm worried. Did something happen to the plane? Were you delayed?

Bella, I'm seriously getting frantic. Why haven't you returned any of my messages?

Bella, Did you get into a crash?

Bella, I'm giving you ten minutes and I'm calling Charlie.

That was my mother for you, worried over everything. Hastily, I hit reply.

Mom, I just got in. Don't have a heart attack, I'm fine. The plane didn't crash, nothing happened. Take a deep breath. Everything's fine so far. I love you,

Bella.

At around six, I walked downstairs to see Charlie in front of the television watching a redsocks game. "Dad, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, poking my head into the living room.

A sheepish look crossed his face. "Uh Bells, we um don't really have much for you to cook at the moment." He looked toward the ground.

"Well, I guess I'll have to work with what we have."

I walked into the kitchen and began looking through cabinets and the refrigerator. Sure enough, there was nothing but a carton of eggs, and some soda.

"Good lord Dad, how did you survive all these years, not knowing how to cook?" I asked, finally giving up and calling in a piza.

"What? Of course I can cook," Charlie said indignantly. "I can make a killer scrambled egg."

I couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. "I'll make a list tomorrow and go shopping after school," I said. "I, unlike you, will not live off of eggs for the next year."

"Bella, you are a lifesaver," Charlie praised, getting up to get the pizza at the door.

I was relieved when I was finally shut up in my room again. Collapsing across my bed, I finally let down my walls and let the tears fall. This was it. My new beginning.

Sooooooooooooooooo, what did you think? Oh, I know how you can tell me. Drop me a review! I love reviews! They make me dance for joy and if your review mine, I'll return the favor. I will say one thing though. In this story, Bella will be a little less clumsy and a lot more athletic and outgoing. I hope that doesn't make anyone too mad, I just want to change it up a little bit.


	2. First day PT 1

I'm amazed at the response this story has, but I need more or you who put me on your alerts or favorites to review

I'm amazed at the response this story has, but I need more of you who put me on your alerts or favorites to review! I won't update again unless I have at least four more reviews. It's not hard, just press the pretty little button and Bloop. I get a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Just a cute, fuzzy puppy named Jasper. Yes, I named my puppy Jasper. Got a problem with it?

Chapter 2: First day:

"What? Of course I can cook," Charlie said indignantly. "I can make a killer scrambled egg."

I couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. "I'll make a list tomorrow and go shopping after school," I said. "I, unlike you, will not live off

Of eggs for the next year."

"Bella, you are a lifesaver," Charlie praised, getting up to get the pizza at the door.

I was relieved when I was finally shut up in my room again. Collapsing across my bed, I finally let down my walls and let the tears fall. This was it. My

New beginning.

BPOV:

Call it woman's intuition, but the moment I opened my eyes the next morning, I knew it was going to be a bad day. I groaned and put the pillow over my head, trying in vain to shut out the shrieking of my alarm clock. Finally, I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the off button, wishing I could either hit snooze or throw the stupid thing out the window.

I am not a morning person and the rainy weather outside did nothing to improve my mood. Grabbing my toiletries bag off my dresser, I stumbled out of my room and into the shower. In my opinion, the only thing better than a nice hot shower was chocolate. I smiled to myself as the hot water pounded down on the back of my neck, relaxing my muscles. Maybe today wouldn't be that bad after all. Oh how wrong I was.

But my sweet relief couldn't last too long. Grumbling unintelligibly to myself, I shut off the water and got dressed. Of course the first day of school just had to be on a Monday. "Great," I thought to myself as I pulled a brush through my long brown hair. "Just wonderful. I have to go to a new school, where I know practically no one, and it is a stupid Monday."

I glanced down at my watch as I made my way down the stairs. Six in the morning, just enough time to get a jog in before school started. Jumping the last few steps, I grabbed my backpack up off the table and a cereal bar on my way out the door. I didn't have a car yet, so I assumed I'd be walking to school.

A flash of metal caught my eye as I made my way toward the front door. Curious, I stopped and picked up a ring of keys from the coffee table. "Charlie must have forgotten his keys."

But wait. There was a note attached to the ring. I leaned over, turning on the lamp to read it.

Bells,

I have already left for work, but I know you will probably need transportation to school. I know what happened to your last one in Arizona, so consider this an early birthday present.

Love,

Charlie.

I stared, dumbstruck down at the note in my hands for several seconds, then bolted out the front door, locking it securely behind me. My breath caught in my throat as I saw what was sitting in my driveway.

It was tall and black, brand new as it leaned on its kickstand. I walked slowly over to it and ran a hand over the chrome of my motorcycle. It didn't have a single speck of rust on it anywhere. Unbidden, memories hit me like a ton of bricks. I had a motorcycle like this once, back in Arizona. "Don't think about it Bella!" I chided myself again. "That won't happen again."

I smiled then as I threw one leg over the bike and mounted it, taking it off its kickstand. If Charlie saw me right now, he'd probably tell me to put on a helmet or something like that, but he wasn't here and anyway, I'd be back long before Charlie got off work.

I wondered briefly what the people at my high school would think when I rode my bike into the parking lot. Would they think I was stuck up? I could see the gossip now. "That new Isabella girl. Did you see her motorcycle? She's probably got lots of money being the chief's daughter and everything. She probably thinks she's way too good for us."

A part of me groaned at the prospect of more people staring and pointing, but another part really didn't care. Who cared what these stupid people thought anyway? Another year and I could be out of here if I didn't fit in. That was all I'd have to do. Just survive this year and get a scholarship to a college far away.

The engine purred underneath me as I started it up. This really was the life. I wondered how fast it would go and decided it was about time to find out. Once I had gotten it out of the driveway, I pulled back the throttle and pretty soon had it in third gear, racing down the road to school. My hair whipped out in a long stream behind me as I flew even faster toward Forks High, my laugh of exiloration being snatched away in the wind rushing past me.

I was almost to the school by now and was about to turn down the road leading to the parking lot, when out of nowhere a silver Volvo came flying past my bike, missing me by inches at the last minute. I hit my breaks and came to a complete stop in the middle of the road. "What the hell!" I shouted at the driver, a nice looking guy with bronze hair and green eyes.

"Fuck you," he replied and raised his middle finger.

This made me even angrier. Who did this Volvo dude think he was anyway? "Not in this lifetime asshole," I yelled back, before speeding off, not before I caught the glare the small girl in the passenger seat shot Volvo dude.

EPOV:

I sighed as I waited for Alice to get in the car. Stupid little pixy thought she could take as long as she wanted in the bathroom. Normally, I wouldn't be waiting for her, but since her Porsche was currently not working and Emmett had already left for school, I didn't have much choice.

"Alice! Either you come out in the next five minutes, or I'm leaving you here!" I shouted through her door.

I was already in a bad mood and the day hadn't even fully started yet. "I'm coming Edward! Don't let your boxers get all tied in a bunch. I'm coming!" Alice called back.

I was really getting irritated now. "Alice, put all the make-up you want on, but Jasper is too busy with sports to notice your right now. You know that!"

With that, the door was flung open to reveal an angry Alice. "How would you know! Its not like you spend enough time around here anyway, so what if I have a crush on one of your jock friends? Anyway, who are you to tell me what Jasper Hale is capable of noticing?"

I was surprised to say the least. That was the first time Little Alice had ever talked to me like that. "Just come on and get in the car," I said, her abnormally high voice was starting to give me a headache.

No, I didn't spend much time at my family's house. I had better things to do like hang out with my other friends and work out. However I didn't know Alice cared that much about the situation. We drove to school in silence, Alice sulking and me not really caring one way or the other.

We were almost to the school when Alice finally broke the silence. "Edward, slow down. You're going to get us killed driving like that."

"

Alice, I know what I'm, ah!"

I had turned my gaze away from the road to talk to Alice and was too preoccupied to notice the girl on the motorcycle, who I had almost, ran into.

"What the hell!" she shouted, turning to glare at me with hate filled brown eyes.

"Fuck you," I replied, flipping her the bird out my window.

Alice glared at me. "Edward! That's the new girl, the chief's daughter. What the hell are you thinking?"

I ignored her as the girl gave me one last parting comment. "Not in this lifetime Asshole!"

In spite of myself, I was amused at the girl's outburst. That was the first time one of the girls at this high school had ever talked to me, MR. Bad ass Edward Cullen like that. Alice started laughing. "Well Edward, doesn't look like the new girl likes you very much."

"Shut up," I said, turning into an empty parking spot. "Why would I care anyway? She could be the king of England's daughter for all I cared."

But inside, I was fascinated by this girl. She was interesting, that I could tell.

BPOV:

I walked into the front office, looking around for a receptionist or something. "Miss, can I help you?" asked a slightly overweight red headed woman from behind the front desk.

"Yes. I'm the new girl, Isabella Swan. Do you have my schedule and things?"

The woman smiled as she shuffled through some papers on her desk. "Isabella Swan? Yes. Here's your schedule and a map dear. My name is Mrs. Coap if you need anything, just come to my office."

I thanked the woman and made my way to my first class, English. English was always my favorite subject, so this class was pretty easy. The teacher introduced hiself as Mr. Jenkins and got down to business pretty quickly. Because of my confrontation with Volvo dude and because of the fact that I had to stop by the office, I was already ten minutes late for his class. Everyone's heads whipped around to stare at me as I walked into the room.

"Miss, can I help you with something?" asked the teacher at the front of the room.

I walked quietly over to him and smiled. "My name's Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. I was put in your class?"

He nodded and smiled at me, handing me an English book and directing me to a desk in the back of the room, which was perfectly fine with me. I'd had enough of everyone staring at me for one day, thank you very much.

At the end of class, a nerdy looking kid with glasses walked over and introduced himself. "Hello Isabella. My name is Eric. What class do you have next? Maybe I can help you find it?"

I smiled at the kid. "I go by Bella and if you want to help me, sure I guess."

"Oh! I have math next too. I'll walk you there."

I nodded and followed him out of th room, trying in vain to block out all his talk about cells and the project he was doing to learn about the anatomy of a goldfish. I was glad when we finally got to the math classroom. This teacher, unlike Mr. Jenkins, made me stand up in front of everyone and introduce myself. I stuttered and probably made a complete fool of myself, but no one here seemed to mind. I got put in a desk next to a tall brunette girl, who introduced herself to me as Angela Webber. I liked her instantly. She told me the dos and don'ts of Forks High, all about the slutts and preps I should avoid, and everything. We also found out that we had practically the same schedule, so she walked with me to Spanish.

The day went on in a similar fashion, until lunch time. I spotted Volvo dude and the pixy like girl sitting with three other people. There was a tall, mysterious looking blonde guy, a dude that looked like he was a professional weight lifter, and the most beautiful blonde girl I had ever seen in my entire life. "Bella?" asked Angela, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What huh, oh. Hi Angela. Who are those people over there?"B

En

, Angela's boyfriend looked over and grimaced. "Those are the Cullens and the Hales. Rosalie Hale, the tall blonde girl is going out with Emmett Cullen, the guy who looks like a weight lifter. Jasper Hale, the other blonde is one of the best basket ball players Forks High has ever had. The pixy looking girl is Alice Cullen, she's pretty nice. And that green eyed guy is Edward Cullen. Stay away from him unless you want to get yourself into trouble."

"Trouble?"

"He's very popular," Angela tried to explain. "Basically, he's a player, jock, and all around bad ass."

I nodded. "I ran into him on my way to school this morning."

"Yeah, I assume he tried to run you over with his Volvo?" asked Ben conversationally.

"No, it was an axident, but he came pretty close," I replied.

Something kept my eyes glued on the bronze haired boy, AKA Volvo dude, AKA Edward. He looked up once and our eyes locked. Something kept me from looking away, but I didn't know what it was. It was as if he had some sort of hold on me. Just then, the bell rang.

"I have biology next," I said turning to Angela. "What do you have?"

"Sorry Bella, I have English next, but I can show you the way to the biology room," she said, looking slightly apologetic.

"I understand Angela. I'll see you in Gym then?"

She smiled and nodded. "I guess you will."

Biology was hell. I could tell that from the moment I walked into the classroom. Mr. Banner, the teacher wasn't a bad teacher, it was just what he made me do that was bad. "Are you the new girl Isabella Swan?" he asked.

I was getting so sick of this question. "Yea, but most people call me Bella."

"There's already a book under your chair Bella. Sit over there next to Cullan," he pointed to my least favorite person in the room.

There were gasps all around and I got a couple of glares from preps. "Bitch," muttered one under her breath as I walked past her table to take my dreaded seat next to Volv, Edward.

"Cullen, I see you've decided to brace us with your presence today," commented Mr. Banner to several people's amusement.

"Yeah, there were no good movies playing today, so I just figured, 'why not come to school today'" Edward spoke up, earning a few chuckles from people around the room and a swift "Detention Cullen," from the teacher.

I began absently doodling on my notebook as the teacher began to give us a lecture. I had already taken this back in Phoenix, so I just doodled and din't pay attention to the teacher for once in my life. I was distracted when a note was slid across the table toward me by Edward.

Isabella?

What? I wrote back.

Nice motorcycle.

Thank you, bu I don't want to talk to you.

"Cullen, Swan, why are you passing notes in my class?" the voice made me jump.

"Sir, I'm not passing notes," said Edward, looking innoscent as ever. "Its just my biology notes, see?" he held up a coppy of the notes we were all taking down.

Mr. Banner grunted and marched away, back to the front of the classroom. Edward grinned at me, and I glared right back. Nothing sounded better at that moment than the sound of the bell ringing.

Phew! This is part one of Bella's first day. Sorry if Edward seems like a complete jerk, I need him to act like that for a bit longer. If anyone has any ideas for upcoming chapters, or ways Edward could annoy Bella farther, let me know. I need some filler chapters before I get to the actual stuff, to build up to what I want to do. So, please review!


	3. First day Part 2

Haha my parents thought fan fiction was a spam site when they saw all the emails in my inbox from all you guys alerting and favoriting me

Haha my parents thought fan fiction was a spam site when they saw all the emails in my inbox from all you guys alerting and favoriting me. But they wondered why I didn't get that many reviews. Hint hint. Anyway, I'm going to try to update daily, so yeah reviews or not, but they make me happy, and if I'm not happy, bad things happen to the characters in my stories. Like what would happen if Edward turned gay? Just kidding! I'd never do that. Enough rambling, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Stepheny Meyer hasn't handed me the rights to Twilight yet, so what does that tell you?

Chapter 3: First day part two:

"Cullen, Swan, why are you passing notes in my class?" the voice made me jump.

"Sir, I'm not passing notes," said Edward, looking innocent as ever. "It's just my biology notes, see?" he held up a copy of the notes we were all taking

Down.

Mr. Banner grunted and marched away, back to the front of the classroom. Edward grinned at me, and I glared right back. Nothing sounded better at that moment

Than the sound of the bell ringing.

BPOV:

I was up and out of my seat before another word could be said. Looking down at my schedule, I was relieved to find out that I had one more class left, gym. I was happy about this, because gym was one of my favorite classes. I got to run and let loose some of my pent up energy from being in a building all day. My happy dance was short lived however when I walked into the girl's locker room.

"Oh look who it is," called out a fake blonde girl from one side of the room. "The slut chief's daughter with the black motorcycle."

"Look bitch," I snapped. "Its Monday, I'm having a bad day, and I really don't want to have to deal with your bullshit today, so do us all a favor and throw your preppy ass off a cliff, okay?"

I know it sounded harsh, but this girl was seriously starting to give me a headache and anyway, I was having a bad day. After all the oos from some of the other girls had died down, I could hear a high pitched laughter coming from just to my left. It was the pixy like girl from Edward's car this morning.

Edward was the last person I wanted to think about at the moment, so I simply walked over to an empty locker next to Angela.

"This isn't over, Swan," the girl yelled as she passed me, trying in vain to trip me.

"No, it isn't," I replied, pulling on my gym shirt. "It's just begun."

Angela laughed and patted me on the back. "No one in the history of this school has ever dared stand up to Lauren like that," she said, to which a few more girls nodded.

"Great," I thought to myself. "Now I'm going to become popular."

"Really?" I asked out loud, "She's just a prep, why doesn't someone speak up?"

"They're all afraid of Lauren," Angela told me in a conspiratorial tone. "Lauren is what we would call the 'queen' of the school."

I laughed at the thought of that scank being the queen of anything. "More like the queen of slutts," I commented, pulling on my shoes and walking toward the door.

"Oh Bella, I thought I'd warn you. Edward Cullen is in this class as well."

I groaned. Yeah, this was really what I needed right now. Mr. Player bad boy in my gym class as well. "Why me?" I asked no one in particular as I exited the locker room.

"I don't know," said Angela. "Just don't talk to him, maybe he'll ignore you. He's usually surrounded by his friends, or has a girl hanging off him anyway."

I nodded. "Typical."

I just hoped he didn't decide to talk to me again.

"All right," came a male voice from one end of the large gym. "Ten seconds and if you're not in your spot on the floor, you're counted late."

I ran swiftly over to the gym teacher. "Sir, where do you want me to sit?"

"Are you the new girl, Isabella?" asked the man, looking down at me.

I nodded. "Good. My name is Coach Clap and I am the gym teacher here. I want you to sit over there," he pointed toward a blonde guy sitting toward the back, "Next to Nutan."

I walked over and slid into the spot the coach was pointing at.

"Okay everyone," he was cut off as the door opened and a girl with curly brown hair strolled in like she wasn't five minutes late for class. "Miss Stanley, please explain to us all why you are five minutes late for my class," said coach Clap, sounding genuinely curious.

"I was putting another coat on my nails," she replied in a snooty voice I despised almost immediately.

"And you thought that painting your nails was more important than attending class?"

"Yeah, like totally," she replied, making her way over to a spot on the floor. "Gym is like the worst fucking subject ever invented and do I really have to sit on this floor? It's all dirty."

"First of all Miss Stanley, detention tomorrow for language and second of all, yes you do have to sit on the floor. You are not a queen and until you give me substantial proof that I should treat you any different than I do the rest of the students here, you will do as I say."

"Oh! Detention tomorrow? That means I get to have it with Eddy!" shouted the Stanley girl.

Edward groaned. "Oh c'mon coach, please switch the days."

Coach Clap looked toward Edward for half a second before shaking his head. "No, I think that's punishment enough for both of you. Cullen, you've been put in detention so much it really doesn't bother you at all, its time you got some real punishment around here. No, I won't switch the days."

Edward slumped forward and put his head into his hands.

"Man, I'd almost feel sorry for you if you weren't such an arrogant, overbearing jackass," I wasn't aware I had even spoken that last bit out loud until I heard the oos and shouts of "Go new girl!" and the laughter that rang through the room. Even the coach cracked a smile.

"Miss Swan! Detention tomorrow as well for language! Now, if everyone is done interrupting my lesson, I need to test all of your speeds in running today, so we will be having a series of races."

I smiled at that last part. This class would be a piece of cake. As we stood up to leave, I chanced a look in Edward's direction. His face was unreadable, but I could have sworn I caught a flash of some emotion in his eyes, but it was gone before I could place it. I pushed it out of my mind as the Nutan kid started chattering away at me.

"So, you're the new girl. My name is Mike. That was awesome what you said to Edward back there. You know, most of the girls around here think he's pretty hot. I mean its amazing that you don't think that though, you're like the only girl around here who hasn't fallen for his charm, or lack there of."

I tuned him out after a little while. His winy and insessant chatter was starting to give me a headache. That was one thing I hated about the guys at this school. The only one I met who would actually keep his mouth shut was Ben, Angela's boyfriend. When we were all outside, Coach Clap divided us into a group of boys and a group of girls. I felt my adrenalin rising slightly as he told us what we were going to do.

"Okay. You see that line right there?" he pointed to a line about a hundred yards from the starting line. "I want you all to sprint there and back as fast as you can. Don't hold back, because I will be timing you and this will go on your record. Ladies first."

I bent my knees slightly as I waited for the whistle to blow. When it finally did, I sprang into action. Immediately, it became clear to me that very few of the girls at Forks High were athletic. I was one of four actually running very fast. Angela, the spikey haired pixy, Lauren Mallory, and the Stanley girl were in front of the line. I sprinted harder, pulling ahead of Lauren and Angela. It was the Stanley girl, Spikey, or me and I was determined to win this race. I pulled ahead of both of them and reached the turn around point first. Doing a 180, I sprinted past the other two who were about five seconds slower than I was. Lauren Mallory tried to trip me with her leg as I sped past her, but I dodged and kept running. It was only when I heard someone shout "Swan! Watch out!" that I turned just in time to see a rock flying straight for my head. I was determined however to win this race and there were about ten yards left, so I did something that five months ago I would have never dared to do. I turned back around, putting on an extra burst of speed and ducked, darting out of the way just in time to avoid the rock and rolling through the finishline, victorious. What a graceful landing that was.

I felt someone pulling me up by the wrist and looked up into a pair of startling green eyes. Was Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen who had insulted me, almost hit me with his car, and flipped me the bird actually helping me up?

"Are you okay?" he asked, was that concern in his eyes? There was no way in hell I was going to show him that there was a brooze on my leg where I had hit the ground, or that there was a cut on my knee, or that no, I was not in fact okay, so I simply reverted to my usual sarcasm.

"Wow Cullen, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually cared about me."

Immediately his face hardened and he released my wrist. "I hate you."

I smiled. "Diddo."

EPOV:

Had that bitch Swan really said that to me? For some reason, which I couldn't even place, I felt a twinge of pain at her words. Was that what she really thought of me? Why did I even care what she thought anyway? She was nothing to me. Nothing but the chief's daughter and god knows I'd been in enough trouble with that man in the past. Oh well. I couldn't think about it now because we were all filing outside to do some stupid race. I would have no problem winning this either. The only person who could rival my running was my sister Alice. I bet that Isabella girl is even slower than Mallory.

I watched from a distance as the race began and they took off.

"Damn that Swan girl is fast," commented Danny, one of my closest friends. "I think you might have some competition this year Edward."

I glared. "Don't insult me. I could beat her easily."

"I don't know, she's pretty, Swan! Watch out!"

I turned in time to see Danny pointing to a rock flying through the air toward Isabella. To my surprise and for some reason horror, she kept running. Did she honestly think she could outrun a flying rock? About five yards from the finishline, she did some sort of dive roll thing and slid through, winning the race. Before I knew what I was doing, I was next to her, helping her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, gripping her wrist.

She stared up at me for a moment, big brown eyes almost looking gental. Then her face hardened into that cold, emotionless mask I was so used to waring. "Wow Cullen, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually cared about me."

I glared down at her. Who was she to assume anything about me? "I hate you."

An evil grin spread across her face as she stepped away from me. "Diddo."

"I'm glad we could come to this understanding," I spat out through gritted teeth before taking my place in the line of guys about to start the race. The only one I was really worried about beating me in this line was Danny.

"Cullen, ready to get your ass beat?" he taunted from down the line.

"You wish Casmere," I shouted back.

The whistle blew and we were off. I could tell right away that Danny had been practicing over the summer, because he almost beat me…key word being almost.

"Damn!" he shouted, making sure Coach Clap couldn't hear him. "Even with the extra practice I still couldn't beat you."

"Awwe, you gonna cry Danny?" I taunted, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Maybe that Isabella girl will give me her shoulder to cry on," he said, staring dreamily at her. "She's pretty hot man."

I looked at him with an expression of shock and horror. "Her, hot? Are you mentally insane?"

"So you're telling me, you wouldn't go out with her if you had the chance?" asked Danny, giving me that 'are you insane' look he had mastered so well in the last several years.

"Nope," I said as Coach cleared his throat.

"I want the winner of the boy team and the winner of the girl team to race against each other if they don't mind."

I got an evil glint in my eye. Finally, I'd get to put that Isabella in her place. "Sure. Why not?"

Isabella bit her lip. "I don't know sir," she sounded slightly uneasy.

"What Swan, scared?" I asked, walking over to her. "I mean because if you're that frightened, we don't have to do this."

She shot me a fierce glare and for the first time in a while, I was happy that looks couldn't kill.

"No Cullen," I couldn't help but wince slightly at the way she spat out my last name, like it was acid or something. What was wrong with me? "I just don't know if we have enough tissues to whipe up all your tears when I win."

"We'll just have to see about that then," I snapped, turning to Coach Clap. "Let's get this over with."

The coach nodded and blew his whistle again.

"Go Eddy!" I groaned mentally at the sound of Lauren's high, nazel voice. How did I ever manage to go out with that girl? Even if it was for only a couple of days, it was bad enough. I think she scared me for life though.

I started out at a slightly fast jog. Isabella matched me with ease. I ran a little faster, breaking into a slight run. So did she, then she sped off in front of me. Furious, I broke into a flat out run and passed her, burning around and going back the other way. It wasn't very long until Isabella matched me again. Angry now, I broke into a dead sprint, ignoring Isabella and everything else. My goal was the finishline and god help anyone in my way. I was surprised though when I got there and found Isabella already there, grinning triumphantly up at me in that way of her's.

BPOV:

Coach Clap was surprised to say the least. Apparently, as Angela put it as we changed after gym, "No one has ever beaten Edward in a race before. You are seriously an amazing person."

I was getting pretty damn sick of being called an amazing person and people telling me how I was the only girl who didn't swoon over your highness Edward. That was what I was going to call him from now on. He was rich after all and I thought the nickname fit him well.

I was extremely relieved to say the least when the bell finally rang and I hopped onto my motorcycle to go to the store. It had been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to simply go home and sleep.

I was almost finished picking out my items at the grocery store when I heard a high voice talking very fast just down the aisle. "Rose, she really amazes me. She's the only girl who wasn't dumbstruck when she saw Edward. She called him an asshole this morning and a jackass today in Gym. She even stood up to Lauren today in the locker room."

"You couldn't possibly be talking about me could you?" I asked, poking my head around the shelf and smiling at the spikey haired pixy girl. I smiled shyly at the blonde girl over spikey's shoulder, I think her name was Rosalie or something like that.

"OhmygodI'vewantedtomeetyoualldaybutwastooscaredtotalktoyou! Can I take you shopping? My name's Alice! I really don't want to be rude, but can we hang out some time?"

I stared in shock. "But you're Cullen's sister right?"

Her face clouded over for a second. "The rest of us aren't like Edward. Bella, he's not a bad person, really. He's just had it rough. But please? Can we please do something this weekend?"

I was slightly flattered and taken a back by her offer. Before I could stop myself, I had agreed to come to a sleepover at Alice's house this Friday. Rosalie smiled at me.

"Sorry about Alice. She can be very hyper active sometimes, but you've got to lover her."

I nodded. "I like her already and I barely know her."I

Liked Rosalie already too. She was a very calm person who seemed extremely aid back compared to tiny Alice.

After exchanging phone numbers, I left the store and returned home.

Charlie was late tonight and I was getting worried. Dinner had gone cold and I had just gotten out of the shower when he finally clomped through the door. "Bella?" he called up the stairs.

"Din

Ner's on the stove Dad!" I called back down to him. "I'll be down in a minute!"

I walked into the kitchen five minutes later to see my dad smiling as he shoveled a mouthful of chicken into his mouth. "Mmm Bells. This is real good," he complemented me.

"Thanks Dad," I said, sliding into the chair across from him.

"So, did you meet any friends at school today?" Charlie asked, taking a long swig of water.

"Yes. I met Angela Webber, Ben, Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale today. I also met Edward."

Charlie frowned at the last part, but I didn't know why. "Bells, I know this sounds strange, but try to be nice to the Cullen boy."

"Dad, why should I? He's been nothing but cold to me all day!"

"Bella, he's been through a lot in the last few years. Just promise me that you'll at least try to be sivil? He's not a bad kid, he's just had a very hard past."

I sighed in defeat. "I promise."

Charlie nodded and after clearing away the dishes, I said good night to him and took a shower. As I lay in bed that night, my mind spun with thoughts of today. Why couldn't I get Edward Cullen out of my head? I rolled over in bed and punched my pillo into a more comfortable position. Tomorrow would be very interesting. I was just glad Charlie didn't know about my detention session.

I need to know what people think about the chapter length. Do yaul like long chapter, short chapters, or do you like what I'm doing now, 2000 to 3000 words? And I need to know what you think about the story. I tried to make Edward a little less like a jerk in this chapter, but he won't be very nice for a while. Sorry, its just the way I write. Now sorry for all the mistakes in this, I'm half asleep right now so I'm very sorry for errors in this.


	4. Bitch braul, detention

Well, I must say I'm amazed

Well, I must say I'm amazed. I love you all! Never in my life have I seen so many reviews on one of my chapters. Thirteen reviews. Think you could make it twenty for this chapter? LOL Anyway, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight. Crush my dream why don't ya!

Chapter 4: Bitch braul, detention:

"So, did you meet any friends at school today?" Charlie asked, taking a long swig of water.

"Yes. I met Angela Webber, Ben, Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale today. I also met Edward."

Charlie frowned at the last part, but I didn't know why. "Bells, I know this sounds strange, but try to be nice to the Cullen boy."

"Dad, why should I? He's been nothing but cold to me all day!"

"Bella, he's been through a lot in the last few years. Just promise me that you'll at least try to be sivil? He's not a bad kid, he's just had a very hard

past."

I sighed in defeat. "I promise."

Charlie nodded and after clearing away the dishes, I said good night to him and took a shower. As I lay in bed that night, my mind spun with thoughts of

today. Why couldn't I get Edward Cullen out of my head? I rolled over in bed and punched my pillo into a more comfortable position. Tomorrow would be very

interesting. I was just glad Charlie didn't know about my detention session.

EPOV:

I slid behind the wheel of my Volvo after school. Damn that Isabella girl. Why did she have to be so perfect all the time? Everyone liked her, everyone thought she was something wonderful just because she could stand up to me. I briefly wondered if everyone thought of me the way Isabella did. Surely I wasn't that bad of a person. I thought back over the things I had done over the past few years. Or maybe I was. Either way, I had more pressing things to worry about. I was currently heading for Erin, one of my friend's houses to think of something to do this weekend.

I was surprised when I got to his house to see Jack, Toney, and Brad also at Erin's house. Toney and Brad were in some sort of argument. I got out of the car and walked slowly over to see what the problem was.

"Man, what the hell you arguing about?" I said, as I walked up.

They completely ignored me. "What the fuck you duin hittin on my girl?" Brad sounded like he wanted to kill Toney is someone didn't step in soon.

"What can I say man? She's just too damn sexy for her own good."

"You grabbed her ass and asked her if she wanted to come back to your place," Brad shouted.

I couldn't help but feel a little disgusted at my own friend. Out of all of us, Toney was the worst. He was cold, good looking, and one of the biggest assholes I'd ever met in my life, but we were friends for some reason.

"Well, it didn't look like you were gonna do anything for her you sexually repressed,"

That was as far as Toney got before Brad leapt forward and slammed his fist into Toney's face. "You basterd!" he shouted in pure rage. "if you ever touch her again, I'll make sure your life is a living hell."

Toney stared in shock for about two seconds, then lifted Brad off the ground and slammed him into the wall. "When are you going to learn not to mess with me you cocky son of a bitch!" he shouted and released him, he slid down the wall.

"Hey!" Erin said, coming forward. "No fighting at my house!"

They ignored him completely as Brad jumped up and kicked Toney in the stomach. I had had enough. Without thinking, I ran forward and stepped between them. "Both of you stop it right now! This is neither the time, nor the place for you dumb asses to be fighting. Toney, you know how protective Brad is of his girl and doing what you did was not only stupid, but you're eighteen, meaning she could press charges if she wanted to. Brad, attacking him like that at Erin's house was also stupid."

Brad lowered his head in shame, but Toney stepped in front of me, rage evident on his face. "You callin me stupid, fag?"

I glared back at him in fury. "First of all, I'm not a fag. If you want proof, ask half the female population of this hellhole of a highschool. Second of all, no I am not calling you stupid. I simply stated that the things you did were incredibly stupid."

Toney stepped closer to me, I could smell the alcohol on his breath now. "Burn in hell, Cullen."

Then he ran at me, fist swinging. I easily sidestepped and watched him ran straight into the wall. He turned and came toward me again. I easily dodged his fist and gasped in horror when his fist connected with Erin's windshield. There was a loud crack! And I saw a new spiderweb design on it. Toney was so angry now that I could have sworn there was smoke coming out of his ears. Erin stepped up close to inspect the damage to his car.

"What the fuck? I thought I told you to stop!" he shouted. Then, all hell broke loose. Erin punched Toney. Toney ran and tackled Erin to the ground. I saw Jack with a cell phone to his ear and ran over, pulling Toney off of Erin. Erin jumped up and glared at Toney who was glaring at me.

"Jesus Christ Cullen, what was that for?"

I glared angrily down at him. "Erin said three times no fighting at his house. Then what do you go and do? You go and break his windshield. I'd love to see him trying to explain this one to his parents," I said, keeping a tight hold on Toney.

"Don't worry about his parents," came a very familiar voice from behind me. "We'll do that ourselves. In the mean time, Cullen, come with us down to the station. Your parents will have to pick you up there."

I sat in the chair I was offered and looked across the desk at Chief Swan. He had a sad look on his face as he stared back. "My god Cullen, why do you get yourself involved in these things?"

"It wasn't my fault. I was just trying to break it up and that mother, I mean Toney came at me. I was just trying to defend myfelf."

Chief Swan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You're a good kid, Cullen. Why do you even hang around people like Toney anyway?"

"Isn't that a bit personal sir?" I tried to keep my voice even and failed miserably.

The chief just sighed and let Alice and Emmett into the room. "Well, looks like Little Eddy's in a bit of a bind doesn't it?" Emmett boomed, shaking the police chief's hand. "Met your daughter today. She's nice."

Charlie nodded. "I'm glad you think so."

Alice walked over to me, holding a first aid kit in her hands. "Your head's bleeding," she said, leaning over and dabbing some ointment on my face.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that Emmett?" I snapped, giving him the 'wait until we're at home' look.

"Because it pisses you off," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sat in the backseat next to Alice as we rode home from the police station. "Edward, are you okay?" Alice asked me, leaning over to check and see if the bleeding had stopped.

"Why do you care anyway?"

I saw Emmett stiffen in the front seat and Alice had a pained look on her face. "Because I love you and I don't want you to go down the same road Toney did."

I soffened a bit and turned to look at her fully. So she really did care what happened to me. She sighed and rested her tiny head on my shoulder. Alice was the only one in my family I let get close to me, physically and mentally. I groaned inwardly as I realized that over the past few months, I had been doing nothing but pushing my baby sister away. I soffened slightly and let a little emotion show as I slid my arm around her.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Promise me something?" she asked.

"What do you want me to promise you?" I was slightly on guard now. This was Alice I was dealing with.

"Promise me you wojn't end up like Toney."

I smiled sadly. This was a promise I could deffinetly keep. "I promise."

BPOV:

"Laurent! Please don't!" I shouted in the darkness of my room.

"Bella, why not? I've been waiting for this moment for the last year."

"I'm not ready yet! Please don't make me!"

But he didn't listen. I screamed as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. Tears pricked my eyes and rolled down my cheeks as he viciously ripped off my shirt and bra. Non too gently, he grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed hard. Without even thinking, I let out a scream of pain. His hand shot out and slapped me hard across the face. "Shut up bitch," he sneered in a harsh voice. "Wouldn't want the ngighbors hearing now would we?"

I had never seen this side of Laurent before. It scared me a lot. He pushed into me hard and fast, not even worrying about being gental about it. I screamed again and again in pain and terror, but he wouldn't stop. Finally, he threw me to the floor. "Get out of my apartment and if I ever see your face around here again, I'll call the cops. Oh and if you tell anyone, I'll make sure your life is a living hell."

I shot up in my bed, clutching the sheets to my body, breathing heavily. So it looked like the nightmares had followed me to Forks. I glanced swiftly over at my clock radio on my nightstand. It was four in the morning. I collapsed back on my bed and sighed. Not even four years could dull the pain or the fear of that night, the night Laurent, my boyfriend had raped me. I still remembered going home that night, Renee had asked me if I was okay and true to my word, I told no one, not even my best friend Victoria. After that day, however I had vowed to myself that I would never ever let a guy hurt me like that again. That's when I started marcial arts practices. I was thirteen then and four years later, I knew how to kill a man five different ways, could probably take on Cullen's brother Emmett, and could run for twenty-five minutes straight without getting too breathless. That's what things like that did to a person. I didn't trust people as easily after that, I became more quiet and reserved, but my grades stayed up. I threw myself into work and activities and tried to forget what had happened. But it was always there, waiting to haunt me in my dreams later.

I groaned and rolled over as my alarm blared about two hours later. Because of my nightmare, I didn't go back to sleep until much later. This was not a good day, and it was only Tuesday! I thought longingly about this weekend and the shopping trip I had planned with Alice and Rosalie. Maybe I won't go completely crazy, as my mom would say, look at the light at the end of the tunnel.

I pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants and jogged around the block a couple of times. At six thirty, I was in the shower and by seven, I was eating breakfast.

Finally, I slid onto my bike and started to school. The first half of the day was uneventful, pretty much the same thing as yesterday, except the stares were not quite as bad as yesterday. I was actually enjoying myself until I walked into the lunchroom.

I walked calmly across the cafeteria toward the line to get my food, making sure I didn't axidentally bump into anyone. I got my food and since it was a mild enough day, decided to eat outside in the courtyard. I put my stuff down at an empty table and started to eat.

"Bitch, I was going to sit there," came a high, nazle voice from just over my left shoulder.

"Well that's too bad isn't it?" I replied, continuing to eat calmly. "Because I just happened to be sitting here first."

Lauren glared at me with an intensity I didn't know she possessed. "Listen here Swan," she started. "I don't know how you did things back in wherever you came from, but you're not there anymore. You're at Forks High where I make the rules."

"Well, rules are made to be broken and I plan to break very many of your little rules Mallory," I replied.

"Who do you think you are anyway? Coming here and stealing Eddy!"

I froze in shock for several seconds, my mouth dropping open. "You, think, I like Cullen?"

Before I could control it, I burst out laughing. "That, is, the, stupidest, thing, I've, ever heard!" I managed to get out between laughs. "Who told you that?"

She didn't seem to have any come back, so I just turned back around and started eating again. I hadn't noticed Ben and Angela walk up until now. "You whore!" she shouted from behind me, getting a bunch of people to stop and stare at us.

"No, that would be you," I replied, turning around yet again. "But if I was, I'd make a hell of a lot more than you would."

"You bitch!"

I laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"

Lauren growled at me. Yes, this prep girl actually growled at me. Then she did something I never expected her to do. Running toward me, she swung her left fist right at my head. I dodged easily and stood up, squaring off against her.

"Fine, if you want to do this the hard way, be my guest, but don't cry to me when you break your thumb."

She glared and jumped into the air, attempting a roundhouse kick, but I caught her foot in the air and used her own momentum to send her flying over my head, crashing into the table behind us. "Had enough?" I asked, turning around to help her up.

She reached up, grabbed my wrist, and used her legs to trip me, sending me falling to the pavement beside her. Then she made the stupidest mistake anyone fighting could ever make. She stood up, and aimed a kick at my ribs. Reaching up, I grabbed her leg with both hands and rolled. Her own momentum, plus my rolling out from uner the kick sent her flying over me again.

"Still not had enough?" I asked, jumping to my feet again.

Lauren stood up and stalked away with what little dignity she still had. "This isn't near over Swan," she said over her shoulder.

"Of course not. Its only the second day of school. I suggest you don't challenge someone to a fight unless you know what you're doing in the future."

I turned around to see everyone staring at me again. "What you lookin at?"

They all turned away and I sat down next to Angela again. "Wow Bella, I didn't know you knew how to fight like that," Ben said in amazement.

I shrugged. "Just a hobby I picked up back in Phoenix. Damn, I have to deal with her in detention."

I sat in Biology class that day, barely able to keep my eyes open. The only thing Edward said to me so far today was "I'll give you one thing, you can fight." I put my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

"Tired Swan?" asked Cullen from my left.

"Shut up your highness," I snapped back, not looking up. Not getting enough sleep was wearing on me.

"Your highness?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling you from now on mr. Rich kid."

He laughed and went back to whatever he was writing, I was sure it wasn't the notes. After all, why would Edward Cullen need to take notes for a class he planned on failing anyway? I wasn't taking notes either, not that it mattered one way or the other. I'd already taken the course back in Phoenix.

I was startled awake by the sound of the bell ringing. Cullen was nowhere to be found, I guessed he skipped or something. Maybe he left while I was asleep. What did surprise me though was a neat copy of the notes sitting on my desk. One of the other kids must have noticed I was sleeping and did me a favor.

I slumped into the chair I was given in detention looking bored. I had to write "I will not use bad language in class" two hundred times. With my wonderful luck, Lauren Mallory was on one side and Cullen was on the other. Wonderful, just peachy.

I was surprised Lauren didn't try to kill me or anything. She just wrote out her lines, got up, and left. I knew she hadn't done the two hundred the teacher had asked for, but I didn't say anything. It was none of my business anyway. Cullen axidentally bumped me with his elbow.

"Sorry."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure," I drug the word out on purpose.

"Why are you such a bitch?" he shouted in exasperation.

"Why are you such an ass?" I asked, looking very curious.

Edward glared at me. "Because its fun. I enjoy pissing people like you off."

"Look, your highness," I said, my anger rising. " I didn't ask to run into you here. I didn't ask for you to almost hit me yesterday and Its not my fault you are such an asshole! So stop taking out all your anger on me. Go. To. Hell."

"I've already been there," he replied as we stood up to give our papers to the teacher. "And I must say it's a lot better than being here with you."

A piece of paper slid out of his back pocket and fluttered to the floor. Before he left, I stopped him. "Your highness,"

He turned at the door. "Yes, princess?"

"I hate you."

He just turned and walked out of the room. I leaned over and picked up the paper, sliding it into my pocket to look at when I got home.

So what did ya think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!


	5. The paper

Thanks to all the people who reviewed

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You rock!

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Chapter 5: Shopping with Alice:

A piece of paper slid out of his back pocket and fluttered to the floor. Before he left, I stopped him. "Your highness,"

He turned at the door. "Yes, princess?"

"I hate you."

He just turned and walked out of the room. I leaned over and picked up the paper, sliding it into my pocket to look at when I got home.

APOV:

I stared from a distance at the tall mysterious blond walking next to my brother. There was so much I wanted to know about him, but I didn't dare approach him especially as he probably only knew me as Edward's annoying adopted sister. Yes, we were all adopted. Emmett, Edward, and I. Not at the same time of course. Emmett was adopted first, then me. Edward has only been with us for two years. Anyway, I saw Edward talking to Jasper about something, and then Edward turned and made his way to his detention.

I felt sorry for Bella in a way. Edward could be a prick when he wanted to be. Of course, he could also be one of the nicest people you'd ever meet too if you'd known him two years ago.

I began walking slowly toward my Porsche before stopping and swearing.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I remembered it was still in the shop. I wouldn't get it back until tomorrow after school. So, here I was, stuck here at school with no way home. I could always try to catch Edward and get the keys to his car, but then he wouldn't have a ride home. Turning on my heel, I sprinted in the direction of the detention room, but it was already locked and I knew better than to piss off Miss Sprinkles, the person put in charge of detention. (Sorry, I just couldn't resist. The irony was just too much.) Yes, our I S S teacher was named 'Miss Sprinkles' but we knew better than to piss her off. Anyway so here I was with no ride home.

I wondered if Edward's friend Danny was still around anywhere. Danny was the only somewhat good friend, besides Jasper that Edward had. It wasn't that the others were bad, its just Danny and Jasper have other priorities than his other friends and don't get in trouble nearly as much. I ran back outside and scanned the parking lot for his car. Nope, he was gone too.

I sighed in frustration. I'd have to wait for Edward to get out of detention now. Closing my eyes, I leaned back and thought about the shopping trip I was going on this weekend. Bella would have sooooooo much fun! I knew just by looking at her that she wasn't really the shopping type, but she needed a new wardrobe anyway.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I stared in horror at Toney, one of Edward's friends.

"You're very pretty aren't you?" he said, running a dirty hand down my cheek.

I stood up and turned to face him. "What do you want Toney?" I snapped, not in the mood to deal with him today.

"You look lonely. I figured you might need a ride home."

My body tensed in a sudden fear. "No thank you," I said. "Edward will be out of detention soon and I'll catch a ride with him."

"No, I'm offering and you're going to ride with me!" he demanded.

"Actually, she was going to ride home with me if that's okay," came a low mellow voice from behind me.

I spun around to see a very pissed off Jasper. Even in this situation my breath hitched in my throat as I stared into his blue eyes. "Alice, are you ready to go?"

I nodded. He smiled and took my arm, leading me away from a steaming Toney, who turned and after flipping Jasper the bird walked over to his car.

"Thanks for that," I said as Jasper held open the door to Rosalie's convertible. "Why are you driving your sister's car?" I asked, laughing at the thought of tall Jasper behind the wheel of Rosalie's little car.

"You're welcome and wipe that smirk off your face. I know this thing is too small for me, but Rosalie said I could borrow it since she was catching a ride with Melanie."

I shrugged. "It's still funny."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is."

I almost gasped in shock. Had Jasper Hale actually just laughed at something? Wow this was an interesting day. We rode in silence for several minutes, neither of us wanting to break it. Finally, my straight forward nature took over and I turned to ask him some questions.

"Soooooooooo, do you have a girlfriend?"

He looked away from the road in surprise, a slight blush coming across his cheeks. Wasn't he usually the emotionless type? "I, uh, no. Why do you ask?"

I again was silent. Jasper Hale had that kind of effect on people I guess. Finally, when he started looking at me funny, I answered. "No reason."

"There's a reason for everything," Jasper said, looking at me funny.

"Yeah, but there doesn't have to be," of course, my big mouth had gotten me into trouble again.

"Alice Cullen. I know you better than that. Now, tell me, or," he pulled to the side of the road. "We go no farther."

"Fine with me, I'll just wait till Edward comes by in his Volvo."

Jasper sighed in frustration. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"I beg to differ," he said in that old fashioned way he had. "Its about me, therefore it is my business. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me or something. C'mon Alice, I don't care, just tell me."

"If you don't care, then why are you asking?" I asked, figuring it was my turn to push his buttons a bit.

"Ugh! Girls are impossible!" He turned away from me and put the car in drive again. Yes, I had succeeded in royally pissing my brother's friend who I also happened to like off. Great.

He put the car in park in front of my house. "Here you go," he said, not even trying to mask his irritation. Suddenly, I didn't care about what he'd think afterward. It would be nice, if I just did it at least once in my life, I would probably be okay. Throwing caution to the winds, I turned my small frame in the seat, leaned over and pressed my lips to his.

I barely had time to register his surprised expression before I was out of the car and running for my house. When I got to the door, I turned around to see him with a dazed look on his face. Laughing, I waved and sprinted into my house.

"Emmett!" I shouted, banging open the door to his room. "How dare you leave me at school like that!"

He looked up from his computer and shrugged. "Sorry lil sis, I forgot Edward had detention."

I glared. "Because of that, I was almost raped by Toney and had to ride with Jasper!"

"But of course, your knight in shining armor came along at the last second and saved you?" Emmett quipped, not seeming to realize that I was pissed off.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! If you tease me one more time about jasper, I will castrate you in your sleep! Then what will Rosalie do, if she ever does honor you with a date?"

Emmett's eyes went wide and all signs of laughter were gone. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," I said, turned on my heel, and stalked out of his bedroom, slamming the door behind me. Emmett had been crushing on Rosalie Hale ever since they moved in down the street. "She's just so damn smoken," was what he always told Edward and me.

BPOV:

I stopped outside my house and slid off my bike. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and I groaned inwardly. He had beaten me home, damn. I put down the kickstand and walked into the house.

"Bells?" he called from the living room.

"Who else?" I thought, but simply replied, "Yeah dad it's me."

I strolled into the living room and smiled.

"You haven't been wearing your helmet," he scolded me.

"What gives you that idea?" I replied a little too quickly.

Charlie laughed. "Your hair's all messed up and unless you've been messing around with a guy, that's my only other conclusion. You, haven't been messing around with any guys, have you?" he sounded worried.

"Guilty," I said, before I realized how my words could be taken.

Charlie's face immediately went red. "Who's face am I beating in?" he asked.

I chuckled. "No dad, I wasn't wearing my helmet. Sorry, I forgot it this morning."

He laughed nervously too. "Good, but while we're on the subject, have you um met any guys you like here?"

"No, none worth dating anyway. All the hot ones are jerks, or Edward Cullen."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, immediately flushing bright red. "Aha! So you have a thing for Cullen? Bella, I never took you for the bad boy kind of girl."

"No! I do not, nor will I ever like Edward Cullen, under any circumstances!"

He laughed again. "Why are you so late anyway?"

"I was talking to Alice about the homework and giving her a ride home." I hated lying, but if he knew I had gotten detention, I would have been in some deep shit.

"And this took an hour?" my dad sure did ask a lot of questions.

"Yes, we're girls and we talk a lot. Speaking of which, is it okay for me to go to Alice's for a sleepover and shopping trip on Friday?"

He cocked his head to one side and studied me for a long moment. "Who all is going to be there?"

"I don't know, Rosalie, me, and Alice. What is this the Spanish Inquisition or something?"

Charlie smiled at me. "Of course. I'm your own personal one. And by the way yes you can go on Friday."

"Will you be okay, or should I put some leftovers in the fridge for you?" I asked, remembering Charlie's skills in the kitchen.

"Bella, I have done perfectly fine for the last seventeen years thank you, I'm sure one night won't hurt."

I laughed and set off into the kitchen to make Charlie's dinner.

It wasn't until later after I had finished my homework that I remembered the paper in my pocket. What was it? A shopping list? A note from Lauren to Edward? Something about me he didn't want me to read? A failed drug test? The possibilities were endless. With trembling fingers, I slowly unfolded the paper and gasped in shock.

EPOV:

I walked slowly toward my car. This day was extremely interesting. I thought back over Isabella's act in the lunchroom. It was definitely impressive that was for sure. Then I remembered biology class. That was the only time I'd ever taken down the notes on the board before. Mr. Banner was shocked to say the least, but I figured that Isabella girl was probably just tired and I was in a giving mood today.

When I got to my car, I froze in anger. Someone had taken a key and raked it all the way down my driver side door, ruining the paint. There was even more money I'd have to spend on this car.

What angered me farther was the person leaning on my hood. Toney stood up straight as I approached him. "What the hell you duin leaning on my hood?" I said, walking over to my door and pulling out my keys.

"That sister of yours is a pretty one isn't she?" he said, knowing just what to say to get me pissed off.

"Nice black hair, pale skin, tiny," I lifted him by the neck and slammed him into the wall behind us.

"If you ever so much as look at her the wrong way so help me god I'll rip out your intestines and force feed them to you before you die."

I saw red as he pulled free of me and glared up into my eyes. "I'd like to see you try Cullen."

"Don't cross me Toney, there's lots of people willing to protect Alice and there's no way in hell you'll ever get close enough to do anything."

"We'll see," he replied again. "Hope you like the new design on your car."

That was it. I pulled back my fist and punched him with enough force to knock him sprawling against the wall.

"Cullen, I'll kill you for that, I'll fuckin kill you!" he shouted, but I just got in my car and tore out of there like a bat out of hell. I felt a slight twinge of guilt as I remembered Alice. I had told Jasper to keep an eye on her though, so I knew she would be in good hands.

BPOV:

On the paper was a complicated piano composition. I looked closer and wondered if I could even play it. Charlie had an old piano up in the attic; it was time to find out if I, Isabella Swan still could play the piano.

I brushed the dust off of it, sliding back the cover to reveal the ivory keys. Swiftly, I tapped each one, making sure it was in tune. I hadn't played in years, not since the axident. I didn't want to think about that now though. This piece would take up pretty much all of my concentration.

I started the piece with ease. The high treble notes gave me a sense of peace as I played the first bars of what I could only assume was Edward's composition. Then, using my left hand, I added in the base notes as the song grew in intensity and volume. Half way though, I started humming along with the melody as my fingers danced back and forth over the keys. I felt tears blurring my vision as I continued to play the sad yet beautiful notes written on the paper. Finally, the song came to a close and I straightened up, proud that I had managed to go through that song without messing up once. It had taken a lot of concentration, but I had done it. But had Edward Cullen really come up with that? I didn't think he was capable of feeling anything but hate, but could I be wrong? I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of clapping behind me.

"Bells, that was beautiful. Where did you learn to play like that?" my father asked, walking farther into the room.

"I took several years of lessons back home," I said, picking up the paper and standing. "Sorry I didn't hear you come in. That piece has to be the hardest one I ever tried to play so far though."

In truth, I hadn't ever been that good, but I guess tonight had proven me dead wrong on that fact. "Well, it was a good performance anyway. Good night Bells."

"Night Dad," I said as we walked out of the attic and down the stairs.

It wasn't until I was about to put the paper away that I noticed the neat writing on the back. Curious, I turned it over and began to read.

I wish you could be sitting beside me right now as I write this. I wish I could just talk to you one more time. I wish I had told you how much you meant to me before you were gone forever. I wish a lot of things, but its all in the past now and even though I know you'll never read this letter, I am going to write it anyway. Carlisle says it might make me feel better, but I don't see how writing this helps anything. After all, this is nothing but a stupid piece of paper and that won't bring you back. As I sit here, I can't help but wonder what you would say to me if you saw me today. Would you be proud of me, or would you be ashamed of who I have turned out to be? I know I am ashamed. Alice once asked me why I do the things I do. Me, I don't know. I just feel so lost and alone sometimes even surrounded by people, its like there's always something missing. And I don't mean to sound like a cry baby or anything, that's just the way I feel. Sometimes I feel angry at myself and at you. You promised you wouldn't leave me. But its not like it was your fault. I have my wonderful father to think for that. Well, I wrote this piece, even though you'll never get to hear it.

Sincerely,

Edward.

I stared down at the piece of paper in my hands. Tears pricked my eyes as I reread the words on the paper again. This was a whole different side of Edward I had never seen before and I actually felt bad for the bronze haired boy. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. But even as I thought this, I also remembered that part of it was his own fault. Your family don't make you who you are, your choices do. But still, there was one little part of my heart that felt for Edward. Maybe I should try to be a little nicer to him. I sighed and got into bed. This was turning out to be a very interesting day.

Sooooooooooooo, loved it? Hated it? Tell me in a review! If anyone is wondering about the song played in the chapter, go to www dot youtube dot com and search Aerith's theme piano and you'll find it there. I'm sorry if it sucked, I'm not very good at writing emotional stuff like this and its two in the morning! Woooooooooooo! Just remember, the faster you review, the faster I update.


	6. Shopping with Alice

I know last chapter wasn't the best, but I'm trying to get to a certain point in this story

I know last chapter wasn't the best, but I'm trying to get to a certain point in this story. Once there, the plot will pick up a lot. Thanks for your patience. Oh, and sorry about the reference to doughnuts in this chapter, I'm eating one and figured I'm so conceited that I figured you all wanted to know that lol.

Disclaimer: Yes, I do in fact own Twilight, its sitting on my bookshelf at this exact moment.

Chapter 5. Shopping with Alice:

I stared down at the piece of paper in my hands. Tears pricked my eyes as I reread the words on the paper again. This was a whole different side of Edward

I had never seen before and I actually felt bad for the bronze haired boy. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. But even as I thought this, I also remembered

That part of it was his own fault. Your family don't make you who you are, your choices do. But still, there was one little part of my heart that felt

For Edward. Maybe I should try to be a little nicer to him. I sighed and got into bed. This was turning out to be a very interesting day.

APOV:

I wasn't quite sure what to do the next morning when I walked out of my house and saw Rosalie's convertible in my driveway. Groaning, I walked up to it and smiled. "What's up Rose?" I called, tapping on the window. It rolled down and she stuck her head out.

"Hey Alice. Just seeing if you needed a ride to school."

"No, I'm good. My car runs like new. Thanks anyway," I said, giving her a reassuring look. She nodded and rolled up the window, pulling away. I felt a sudden twinge of suspicion. She knew perfectly well that I had picked up my car from the shop just yesterday afternoon. She had driven me there. Why then had she gone by my house to see if I need a ride?

I turned away and continued making my way over to my Porsche and gasped in shock. Leaning casually against the hood was none other than Jasper Hale.

"I am soooooo gonna kill Rosalie," I said, my voice full of anger.

"Don't kill her, it was my idea," he said in that low voice that always made me slightly weak in the knees. "Can I ride with you today?"

I laughed. "Jasper Hale. First, driving around in your sister's red convertible, now riding in a girl's yellow Porsche? By the end of the week the guys at this school will be calling you a sissy."

He laughed too. "Oh, so I am a sissy now?" He leaned over, grabbed me around the waist and lifted me into the air, swinging me around in large circles.

"Ha hahahahaha, Stop, Stop! You jerk! Bahahahaha!"

Jasper smirked and looked over toward the house. "Hmmm, I don't think I will. What do you think Edward?"

I squirmed around in his arms until I could see my brother standing, crooked smile on his face, staring at me. "It's all up to you Jasper," he said, walking past me and sliding smoothly into his Volvo.

"Nooooooooooooo! Edward come back come back! Help me!" I shouted, but he just laughed.

"No, I don't think I will. This is payback for what you did to my boxers you little scheming pixy," he said as he drove off.

"Jasper stop please? Please? I swear you're getting more and more like Emmett every day."

That got his attention. "You you you dare compare me to that that that," He reached down and sighed. "Fine, I'll put you down."

Then he reached into my pocket and pulled out my car keys. "What what are you doing?" I asked as he opened the passenger door and deposited me on the seat.

"Driving you to school, what does it look like I'm doing?" he said as he closed my door.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale I will get you! When you're not expecting it, Alice the great will be waiting." (Sorry, but could you just picture Alice saying something like that?)

Jasper just laughed and threw the car into gear, pulling out of the driveway. I was slightly relieved he hadn't brought up what had happened last night. Sadly, I was about to be proven wrong.

"Alice, I deserve to know after last night. What was that all about?" We were in the school parking lot by now and I was about to just leave, when I saw his eyes. He looked at me hard, almost as if he was staring into my soul. "Alice, please just tell me what's been bothering you."

I sighed. "Fine, but not here." I was shocked that Edward hadn't spilled my secret yet, but the threat on his precious Volvo was enough to keep his mouth shut.

Jasper led me to the back of the school where no one was currently kissing, smoking, drinking, or doing god knows what while the teachers weren't looking. "Okay, spill."

"Well, you see, last night I did something I would usually never do, but at the time it seemed right. For the longest time now, I've," I was cut off as he walked closer to me, staring at me hard. "What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how beautiful you look today," he said, turning a slight shade of pink.

Had I managed to get Jasper Hale to blush? "You think I'm beautiful?" I asked uncertainly.

He shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?" I shook my head. "At least, not that I know of."

Jasper looked at me with an unusual emotion in his eyes. "Trust me. You're beautiful."

"Am not."

"Are too. I'll prove it to you."

Then, before I could reply, his lips were on mine and I was being pressed back against the wall behind us. Kissing Jasper was like nothing I had ever felt in my entire life. His body fit perfectly with mine as he deepened the kiss, supporting most of my weight. I pressed closer to him, wrapping my legs around his waist and felt him smiling against my lips. Finally, we pulled away, both breathless.

"That, was, amazing," Jasper said, smiling down at me. "Oh one more thing,"

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" there was a slight note of humor in his voice.

"No, after getting that amazing kiss, I'm just going to turn around and walk away, even though I've had a crush on you for like six months," I said, giving him a look.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it?" he played along. "Because I arranged for us to have dinner tonight in Port Angelis. But I mean if you don't want too,"

"No, that's okay," I turned back around and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"We should get to class."

"We could skip like Edward," I said, not wanting to go.

"No we can't, because if we did everything Edward did, we'd probably be in jail right now."

I nodded. "Good point."

BPOV:

I was pleasantly surprised the next day at lunch when Alice skipped over to where Angela, Ben, and I were sitting at the end of a table.

"Bella, Angela, Ben, do you want to come sit with us?"

I exchanged a surprised glance with Angela. It wasn't every day the Cullen's and Hales asked you to sit with them.

"Sure I guess," I finally said when it looked like no one else was going to answer her. She smiled happily and linked her arms through Angela's and mine. Ben walked on Angela's other side, looking slightly confused.

Looking around the table, I saw Jasper with an empty seat next to him, which Alice swiftly took; Emmett had an empty space next to him. Rosalie sat on his other side, picking at her food. I took the seat on Emmett's other side while Angela and Ben sat down at the end of the table next to a hot looking brunette.

I smiled shyly over at him. I think it was the boy Edward called 'Casmere'. The boy leaned over, also smiling and held out his hand. "Hey. I'm Danny, one of Edward's friends. I can't believe you beat him, impressive."

I smiled and shook the offered hand. "Bella."

It was then that a tall pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair walked over and sat down next to Danny. He slid an arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "This is my girlfriend, Tanya. Bella, meet Tanya."

Tanya flashed me a brilliant smile and shook my hand. "I've wanted to meet you since the first day," she gushed, smiling again.

I nodded politely. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"So Bella, who do you think has the biggest muscles?" interjected Emmett. "Me or Danny?"

I heard Angela's laughter as I pretended to contemplate it. "Hmmm,"

Danny broke in. "I think mine! Pick me pick me!"

I laughed and shrugged. "I really don't care, as long as none of you try to kill me."

Emmett of course thought this was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. "Fine, I challenge you to an arm wrestling match."

"I accept," Danny said, grinning like an idiot.

"I'll be the ref!" I shouted without thinking. Angela gave me the thumbs up sign and I turned to the two of them. "Okay boys. Assume the positions."

Emmett roared with laughter. "Dude, that sounds totally wrong."

Rosalie leaned over and slapped him in the back of the head. "Emmett! Not that way! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"But I like being in the gutter."

I sighed and threw my hands into the air. "Are we going to do this or not?"

They finally began to behave thankfully and I held my hand right over there's. "One, two, three!"

They began to try to push the other's hand down. Five minutes had passed and neither had been able to take advantage of the other. We were all laughing at the looks on their faces; Emmett looked like he was constipated, when I heard a familiar velvet voice from behind me. Did I say velvet? I meant harsh. Bella, what's gotten into you?

"What are (you) doing here princess?" he asked, taking a seat on the other side of Alice.

EPOV:

All the laughter died from the atmosphere. Bella's face hardened into an icy mask and she immediately stood up grabbing her tray. "I'll be going now Alice," she said quickly. "I have some biology homework to catch up on." Then she was gone.

"I invited her, that's why she was over here Edward," said my sister angrily.

"Way to kill the mood, Edward," Emmett said, also getting irritated.

I shrugged. "The littler time I spend around her, the better off I'll be," I said, glaring around the circle.

"Well you'll just have to get used to her Edward," Alice snapped back, eyes blazing. "I invited her to a sleepover on Friday so you'll just have to get over what ever it is about her you hate so much. She's a very nice girl and I don't know why you hate her so much anyway. It's absolutely pointless if you ask me! She did nothing but talk back to you when you insulted her the first day of school. What is it you hate so much about her anyway?  
"I had never seen Alice this furious in my entire life. Wasn't it obvious why I hated her? Memories came rushing back as I sat there at the table, thinking about my mother. She looked like my mother, even acted like her.

Rosalie took one look at my face and leaned over to Alice, whispering to her. A look of understanding washed over her face and suddenly, she leaned over, giving me a big hug. Immediately, I stiffened not quite sure what to do. "I'm sorry Edward," she said. "I should have thought before I spoke out like that."

I looked down and shrugged. "I was the one being stupid anyway," I said. Just then, the bell rang and we all jumped up, leaving the table and sprinting for our next classes.

When I got to Biology, Bella wouldn't look at me, she just kept taking down the notes on the board. I noticed a piece of paper on my desk however. Sitting down, I grabbed it and unfolded it. A smile crossed my face when I realized it was my composition, the one I had lost yesterday. There was writing on the bottom and I noticed it was in a very untidy scroll.

Edward,

It definitely wasn't Bella. She only called me your highness, or Cullen.

I found this, played it, and just wanted to give it back to you. It's beautiful.

There was no name on the bottom of it, so I just shoved it into my back pocket again and did nothing through class, skipping out the last thirty minutes like I usually did.

Friday:

BPOV:

I pulled up to Alice's house after school to see that she hadn't arrived yet. Rosalie however was waiting impatiently on the front porch so I just parked my motorcycle next to her BMW. I waved as I walked up standing beside her.

"Bella, what in god's name are you wearing?" she shouted in horror. "We definitely need to do something about your wardrobe tonight!"

Just then Alice's Porsche pulled up and she got out, running up to us. "Shopping time!" she shouted, throwing her arms around me in a huge hug.

"But guys, I don't exactly have that much money on me," I protested as they dragged me into Alice's Porsche.

"Don't worry about it Bella we've got you covered," Alice replied from the front seat where she was already speeding down the street to the mall.

"No! You don't have to,"

"Damn it Bella! I want too and you're going to live with it and you're going to learn to love it!" Alice shouted.

"Wow, PMS much?" asked Rosalie from the front seat.

I laughed and Alice glared as we finally pulled into the mall parking lot.

Two hours later, I regretted my decision to go shopping with Alice. "But Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa," she whined, holding up the pink strapless mini dress. "It would look wonderful on you."

I shook my head again. "No. No Alice I will not, nor will I ever wear anything pink. Get one in blue, black, red, hell even in purple and I'd wear it, but not in pink!"

She pouted and sighed in defeat. "Fine fine. No more pink." We continued to shop for another hour or so when Alice gasped in shock. "Bella! We forgot one thing!"

I looked up from the stilettos I was admiring. "What dear friend dare I ask did we forget?"

She looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Bathing suits!"

"Alice, sweetie," Rosalie interrupted, coming to my rescue. "I hate to burst your bubble, but it's almost September. Where will we go swimming in a town like this?"

Alice looked at her in astonishment. "You forgot about the," understanding flashed across Rosalie's features.

"Don't tell Bella! It's a surprise!"

"Don't tell me what?" I asked, still confused.

"Can't tell you," Alice said in a sing song voice, already looking through racks of bikinis.

She shoved about ten into my arms and pushed me into a dressing room. I looked down at them and immediately discarded a thong looking one, a white one, and a pink one. I tried on each of the others, but they somehow didn't feel right. Looking down at the last one, a blue string bikini, I sighed and put it on.

"Found one you liked?" Alice called through the door. I smiled to myself and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Bella, you look awesome!" shouted Rosalie, throwing her arms around me.

"That's all right I guess," I replied, returning the hug, "But I feel naked."

Alice laughed lightly. "You'll get used to it," she said, throwing my clothes at me. "Now get dressed so we can go eat! I'm starving!"

Thirty minutes later, we were sitting at an Italian restaurant, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. "So I heard you're now going out with Jasper," I said, smiling at Alice.

"Ohmygodhe'sthebestboyfriendever!" she shouted, causing people to stare at her like she was a crazy person.

"Can you speak a little louder Alice?" I asked, smiling. "I don't think they heard you in China."

Rosalie laughed and Alice just shoved a piece of Lasagna into my mouth. "Hey!" I said, my mouth full.

Alice laughed hysterically. "So Rose, who do you have a crush on?" Alice changed the subject. "I saw you eyeing Emmett today at lunch."

Rosalie immediately stopped laughing and her face flushed a bright tomato red. "Admit it. You like him don't you?" I teased her.

"So what if I do? Its not like none of us have noticed the way you and Edward act around each other," she shot back.

I froze, my face paling. "The very thought of liking Edward Cullen is laughable," I said and went back to my spaghetti.

Alice sighed and looked at me sadly. "I really wish it could work between you two," she said, looking down at the plate.

"Why? He's a jerk. We have nothing in common."

"I know, its just I think you could really help him a lot."

"Alice, my life's pretty messed up as it is. How could I help Edward with anything?"

"I just think you could," she said and then we left the restaurant. I was extremely confused as we got back to the house. I could hear piano music coming from inside and assumed Edward was by himself. Alice turned to me. "Rosalie and I have to go out for about ten minutes. We'll be back soon okay?"

I nodded as I got out of the car. "Do you want me to get my bags?"

"Don't worry about it. Jasper or Emmett will get them when we get back."

"Where are you going that I shouldn't go?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to be along with Edward for ten minutes.

"We'll tell you after while," Rosalie said as Alice put the Porsche in park and took off.

When I walked into the house, I heard the thing I had played last night. Not wanting to interrupt him, I walked over until I was standing directly behind him and watched him play. He looked so different as he played, as if he could feel something besides apathy. I simply stood there and watched him. Something in me wanted to reach out and touch him, but I held back, not sure how he would take it. Another part of me wanted to sit down and play the piano with him, but I held back again. Maybe it would be best if I just left right now. I was about to run up the stairs when he stopped playing and turned to face me.

Muahahaha! Cliff hanger sort of. What will Edward say? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Everyone who reviews gets a hint about the next chapter. And does anyone have any ideas for the sleepover?


	7. Sleepover

Okay people

Okay people. Let's see if we can get to seventy reviews with this chapter. Seventieth reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them and they also get a say in something that happens later in the story.

Disclaimer: Stepheny Meyer is the writer of Twilight.

Chapter 5. Clubbin!

When I walked into the house, I heard the thing I had played last night. Not wanting to interrupt him, I walked over until I was standing directly behind

Him and watched him play. He looked so different as he played, as if he could feel something besides apathy. I simply stood there and watched him. Something

In me wanted to reach out and touch him, but I held back, not sure how he would take it. Another part of me wanted to sit down and play the piano with

Him, but I held back again. Maybe it would be best if I just left right now. I was about to run up the stairs when he stopped playing and turned to face

Me.

BPOV:

Edward stared in shock for several seconds before looking slightly sheepish. "Hello, Princess," he greeted me coolly.

"Hello, your highness," I replied, not quite sure what to say. "Sorry I interrupted your playing."

"It was nothing. I was just passing some time."

He stood quickly and turned to face me. Tentatively, I smiled, making good on my promise to myself to be a little nicer to him. "You're really good. That was beautiful," I said, trying to think of something to talk about.

"Thank you," he said, face softening slightly. Then it hardened into that mask he usually wore everywhere. "What your highness, decided to be nice to me all of a sudden?"

I glared furiously right back. "No, I just thought that since I was in face in your house, I might just want to be polite. But if you're going to be an ass about it anyway, I don't know why I bother."

"Wow Princess," he said, smiling again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me."

My anger finally got the better of my self control. "Edward Cullen! You are the most annoying, arrogant, conceited, twisted, terd wad I've ever met in my life and I wouldn't like you if you were the last person on earth!" and I did something that I didn't think I'd ever do. I took a step back and kicked him hard in the stomach.

For a second, I swore I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was gone before I could ponder it any further. He gave me a long searching look, then simply said, "Ditto," and walked out of the room.

I stood there for several seconds, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Why did he always have to go and ruin a moment when we were actually trying to get along? "That's it," I decided out loud. "I'm done trying to be nice to him."

I stepped forward and sat down at the piano I assumed was his. It was a very nice piano, by the looks of it, extremely new and expensive. Running my fingers over the keys, I lightly began to play. It wasn't any particular song; I just began to hit random keys until I had unconsciously begun to play some sort of tune. Soon, I gained more confidence and put more notes together, hitting cords and making up a composition of my own. I had never tried this before and it felt good, just sitting there playing Edward's piano. I knew it probably wasn't very smart to do this, but I wanted to. I felt a slight presence behind me and stopped playing, not sure if I wanted to turn around.

Looking over my left shoulder I saw a tall beautiful woman with caramel colored hair falling in light waves to the middle of her back. She smiled at me and sat down on the bench beside me. "You're Bella right?" she asked in a sweet musical voice.

"Yeah. I'm Bella. Are you Alice's mother?" I thought she was a bit young to be a mother.

She laughed lightly. "I'm her foster mother yes. That piano playing was beautiful. Edward is the only person I know who can play." I winced at the name and her eyes narrowed.

I looked down. "I'm probably not as good as he is."

She smiled warmly. "You're good enough. My name is Esme by the way. I hope you have fun tonight with Alice. She can go overboard sometimes though, just thought I'd warn you."

I laughed as she stood up to go make dinner. Just then, the door flew open and Alice, followed by Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett walked into the room.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa!" shouted Emmett, picking me up off the piano bench and swinging me around in huge circles. "You survived Alice and then you survived alone time with Eddy! Yay!"

Alice punched him playfully on the arm and Rosalie just rolled her eyes. I laughed and squirmed free from his arms. "First of all, thanks for making me dizzy. Second of all, yes Emmett. I did survive by some miracle on this earth."

I winced at the intensity of Alice's death glare as I turned to Jasper with a smile. "How do you put up with this all the time?" I asked, sincerely interested.

He thought about it for a second. "I have no idea."

"So Bells, why were you sitting at Eddy's piano bench anyway?" asked Emmett, an evil glint in his eye. "Does somebody have a crush on little Mr. Virgin for life?"

I glared at them all. Alice had an 'I told you so' look on her face. "Let's get one thing straight right now. I will not, nor will I ever have a crush on, fall in love, or have any sort of intimate relationship with Edward Cullen. Got it?"

They just laughed at me. "Hey Bella," Alice finally calmed down. "Do you want to know why ye made you buy a bathing suit?"

Everyone stopped and Emmett ran up the stairs, appearing about two minutes later in swimming trunks. "Um, sure."

I dug through my bags for my bikini and slipped into Alice's bathroom to change. When I got back into the living room, I saw Alice and the others also in bathing suits. We all made our way into the backyard and I gasped. "You have a heated pool?"

Alice nodded. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. Before I could turn around, I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist, lifting me into the air and throwing me into the pool.

"Ah! Oh hell no." I kept a death grip on the person holding me, sending both of us into the pool.

When my head broke the surface, I saw Emmett doubled over in laughter at the side of the pool, Alice and Rosalie in the shallow end, and the last person I'd expected to be behind me treading water about a foot way from me.

"Jasper!" (Ha! Bet you thought it would be Edward.)

He grinned evilly. "It was Alice's idea."

"Oh no you don't!" Alice shouted, swimming out to where we were swimming. "Don't you dare try to pin this all on me. Bella, who are you going to believe? Your bestest friend, or rotten Jasper over here?"

I heard Rosalie's laughter from behind me. "I wouldn't believe either of them if I were you," she whispered loud enough for them all to hear.

"Hey!" shouted Alice and Jasper at the same time. My attention was drawn away from the argument by the sight of Emmett, bending over at the edge of the pool so he could watch us. Over his shoulder, I could see Edward standing behind him. When he saw me, he raised one hand, putting a finger to his lips, signaling to me to stay quiet. I contemplated telling for a second, then decided to see what would happen. Alice and Jasper were still arguing with Rosalie about who was the most trustworthy, and Emmett was just watching in silent (For once) fascination. I made a zipping motion over my mouth, showing him that I wouldn't say anything. He smiled at me, then raised his right foot and kicked Emmett directly in the center of his rear end, sending him splashing face first into the pool.

Everyone froze and turned just in time to see Emmett resurface, complaining about how it wasn't funny. We were all laughing hysterically by this point.

"Who pushed me into the pool?" he asked, looking all around in confusion, but the patio was empty. I kept my mouth shut and played along.

"I don't know Emm. Maybe it was a ghost."

"Dun dun dun!" shouted Alice in mock horror.

I thought it best not to say anything about Edward being on the patio. After all, for some reason, I had decided to maybe be a little nicer to him, even though he was really pushing my limits. We continued playing around for about another hour and then got out because it was ten o'clock and Esme said we would catch a cold if we weren't careful.

EPOV:

I was extremely bored. None of my friends had called to see if we could do anything this weekend and I really wanted to do something. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and picked up my cell, dialing Erin's number.

"Hello?" he sounded like he was half asleep or something.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just trying to think of something to do," he admitted.

"Hey! I got an idea. There's this new club up in Port Angelis. You interested?"

There was a long pause as he thought about the idea. "Sure. Why not? We all going?"

"Yeah. Can you call the others?"

"Yeah man. What time are we meeting tomorrow?"

"I'll come around and pick you all up around five okay?"

"Okay. Peace, man."

I flipped my phone closed just in time to hear a squeal of "Barbie Bella!"

And then another scream of "Nooooooo!"

Laughing, I opened my door and walked out into the hallway where Alice was dragging a reluctant Bella into her bedroom. "Have fun, Princess," I called just as the door closed behind all of them. I heard Bella let out a string of profanities and laughed again. She was a funny girl. I remembered how she had looked in the pool, the moonlight shining off her skin and hair, "Edward! Stop thinking like that!" I shouted mentally at myself.

"See something you like?" came a voice from behind me. That was when I realized I had been staring at Alice's bedroom door. I turned around to see Carlisle smirking down at me.

"No. I was just going to the bathroom."

He shrugged, but I could tell he didn't believe me. "You have a perfectly good bathroom right next to your bedroom."

"I know, but it was out of toilet paper."

"Edward, why won't you just let someone in?" Carlisle was trying to help me again.

"Because I'm not worth it," I replied before shoving past him and walking down the stairs to get something to drink.

I was going to walk back into my room when I heard Bella scream from down the hallway. "No Emmett! Don't touch the curling iron!" Curious, I walked down the hall to listen.

(This part is in third person.)

"I want to try it!" shouted Emmett, pulling the curling iron out of Alice's hands. Bella sat in the chair, staring fearfully at Emmett.

"Don't touch me with that thing!" she shouted, standing from her seat.

"It's a good thing I'm done then," said Alice, watching as Bella sprinted out into the hallway.

BPOV:

I sprinted angrily out of the room. There was no way in hell Emmett was touching my hair with that thing. I wasn't watching where I was going so I didn't notice the stairs until it was too late. Damn it! Why did Alice's room have to be right next to the stairs?

"Uh oh," I said, not able to stop my fall. "Timber!"

That was when I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist, steadying me. Blushing crimson, I turned around to see a tall blonde man. He laughed and stretched out his hand.

"Hello Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

I gave him a grateful look as I pulled myself free from him and took a step back. "Nice to meet you," I said and heard Emmett's booming laughter behind me.

"Silly Bella," he said between chuckles.

"It was all your fault in the first place," I snapped back in irritation. This only made him laugh harder.

"Emmett, please refrain from trying to kill our guests," Carlisle reprimanded with a glint of humor in his eyes. "Do you children think you could behave long enough for Esme and I to go out for the evening?"

Alice squealed behind me. "Go right ahead Carlizzle. Leave the hizzle."

Carlisle groaned, gave us one last look and went off down the stairs and out the door. "Carlizzle?" I asked, laughing quietly.

She nodded. "I call him that because of the way its spelled. C A R L I S L E." I laughed again. All this laughing was going to give me a stomach ache.

"Oh I get it."

Suddenly, Emmett ran into the room. "Truth or dare time!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" shouted Rosalie right behind him.

"Okay then," said Alice. "To the living room."

I walked over to Edward's door. If he played, things would definitely get interested. "Hey your highness! Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Why would I want to play a childish game like that?" he called back.

I sighed and followed the others down into the living room.

"Bella! You have to go first!" shouted Rosalie, patting the spot next to her on the floor. I sat down and crossed my legs.

"Why me?"

"Because you got here last," explained jasper. "Now just go."

"Fine. Um, Emmett. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Emmett shouted without a second thought. I laughed and leaned forward.

"Emmett. I dare you to dress up in a Girl Scout uniform, go to Mike Newton's house, ring the doorbell. When he answers, ask him if he wants some Girl Scout cookies. Then have a five minute conversation with him on whether or not the uniform makes you look fat."

"Oh my god!" shouted Rosalie. The others were too busy laughing to notice. "Bella, that's perfect!"

"Does anybody have a girl scout uniform lying around?" I asked, "Or are we going to have to strip one in the middle of the street."

"I have one," Alice chimed in. "Just let me go get it."

Emmett stared at the ground in shame. "I underestimated you Bella," he said, looking defeated.

"Awe you'll get over it," I said, patting his shoulder. "The real challenge is trying to figure out a way to get you into it."

Ten minutes later we were still struggling to get the tiny, pink uniform onto Emmett. "It's, not, working!" shouted Jasper in exasperation finally. Just then, Edward walked into the room.

There was dead silence for about five seconds, and then he started to laugh. "Is there any particular reason you've got on Alice's Girl Scout uniform?" he finally asked.

"Just help me zip it okay?" Emmett grunted.

Rosalie told him about the dare Emmett had to do and Edward said he would drive us to Newton's house.

"Okay Emmett. Ready?" Alice asked from the back seat.

EMPOV:

I can't believe they're actually making me do this. I stepped out of the car reluctantly and walked toward the house. It was getting harder and harder to breathe in the damn thing and I almost considered forfiting. Almost. I reached the door and reluctantly rang the bell. It opened to reveal Newton in all his glory.

"Hi. Like, do you want to buy some cookies?"

He just stared at me with his mouth open. "I have a question. It's an extremely important question that could change the way I look at the world forever."

"What's the question?" he asked, stepping out onto the front porch and shutting the door. I guessed he didn't want his parents to hear about this. He looked like he was torn between laughter and fear.

"I really need to know if this outfit makes me look fat."

His face broke into a grin at that. "Uh,"

"I mean on one hand, it clings to my curves nicely. And besides that, I get a wonderful breeze don't you think?"

Mike stared at me in utter shock now. He looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. I looked down at my watch. I had about two minutes of this hell left.

"But on the other hand, I'm more of an apple bottom and as you can see, this would pose a slight problem."

"Um I guess so," he said uncertainly.

"No seriously," I said, one minute left to go. "I need to know. Because if I move this way," I twisted my hips to the right. "It doesn't look that bad. But when I move this way," I stuck my butt out. Suddenly, there was a loud 'rip' noise from my outfit and it ripped at the seems. Mike was staring directly at none other than my rear end. And to make matters worse, Mrs. Newton had chosen that opportune moment to open the door.

She gasped in horror. "Get of my property! Get off now or I'll call the police!"

"But Mrs. Newton. I need to know if this uniform makes me look fat."

I could see the silver Volvo at the end of the driveway. "Get off my property now!" she pulled a baseball bat from behind her back. "Go now!"

I didn't need telling twice. Bella slung open the back door of the Volvo and I threw myself through it. "Drive drive drive!" I shouted at Edward, who was howling with laughter. Tires squealed as we took off out of the Newton's driveway and back on the road. I got an evil glint in my eye as I turned to the people in the car.

"

Alice. Truth, or dare?"

Muahahaha! I did it again! I want at least twenty reviews for this chapter. I know you guys can do it if you really really want too. And I need ideas for Alice's dare.


	8. I forgot what I called it

Ah well

LOL my Harry Potter oeople are going to kill me. Instead of updating my adventure fantasy story, I'm putting another chapter on this one. I haven't updated that one in like a month. What can I say? This one just gets more attention. If you like Harry Potter, please do me a favor and check it out?

Sorry for the wait guys. This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. Personally, I'm glad we're done with truth or dare in this chapter. I'm not much of a humor writer so I'm glad its over. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes. I own Twilight. Just like I own a million bucks, a silver Volvo, Cloud Strife, and the chocolate factory from Willa Wanka.

Chapter 8. I don't know what to call it.

I could see the silver Volvo at the end of the driveway. "Get off my property now!" she pulled a baseball bat from behind her back. "Go now!"

I didn't need telling twice. Bella slung open the back door of the Volvo and I threw myself through it. "Drive drive drive!" I shouted at Edward, who was

Howling with laughter. Tires squealed as we took off out of the Newton's driveway and back on the road. I got an evil glint in my eye as I turned to the

People in the car.

"

Alice. Truth, or dare?"

APOV:

I thought for several seconds. What would Emmett make me do if I said Dare? But saying truth could be just as terrible. I wrinkled my forehead in thought. Then finally said, "Dare," I said with more confidence than I actually felt.

Emmett leaned over and whispered something to Bella, who groaned and gave me an apologetic look. That was when I knew I was doomed.

"Alice, I dare you to dress up like a gangsta, go into Hot Topic, and ask the person behind the counter what you can get for five cents. Oh, and you have to act the part."

Everyone in the car cracked up at my misfortune. "But why?" I asked, giving my brother the puppy dog eyes.

"Because it's a dare," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "Edward, will you drive us around?"

"Sure, I'll even play if you want me too," Edward said to my delight. "I haven't got anything else to do, until tomorrow."

None of us asked questions as we drove back to our house. When we got there, Bella and Rose went through my closet until they found a pair of baggy jeans and the right clothing and jewelry. They even did some funky thing with my hair. I groaned as everyone piled back into the Volvo. I wasn't the only one. Poor Bella got stuck sitting in the front next to Edward. My heart began to pound as we approached the mall. "Do I have to?" I asked as we all piled out. People were already beginning to give me weird looks.

"Awwe, is Alice going to forfeit?" teased Edward as we approached Hot Topic.

"Never!" I shouted, squared my shoulders, and walked into the store, putting a slight slouch in my posture.

I walked over to the counter and looked the Goth looking guy directly in the eyes. "What up thug?" I asked, leaning casually against the counter. "Ya know anything I could get for five cents?"

The guy just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Well, I had done the dare so I swiftly turned to leave the store when several people in black blocked my path.

"You traitor!" shouted one. "How dare you enter this place like that!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward conversing with the others, trying to figure out the best way to get me out of there.

"We have horrible existences and you go around rubbing it in our faces! Get her!"

To make a long story short, I was chased from the store by a horde of angry Goths. The others looked on in amazement and slight horror as I was thrown out of hot topic.

"That is the last time I ever go in that store!" I shouted as we all got back into Edward's Volvo.

Edward pulled out of the parking lot and I turned, looking around the car for my victim.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

JPOV:

How bad could it be? "Dare," I said and waited for the inevitable.

"Jasper, I dare you to set up a lemonade stand in an elevator and ask everyone who enters the elevator to buy some lemonade. You can't take no for an answer."

I thought about it for a second. "That is the stupidest dare I've ever heard of in my entire life!" I shouted.

"One problem though," Rose interjected. "Where are we going to find a place with an elevator?"

We all thought about it and Bella finally said, "There's a hotel in Forks, right?"

"Bella, that's a great idea," said Emmett and Edward began driving again.

I groaned as the lights of Forks came into view. Alice could be a little demon sometimes. I loved her and all, but I learned to never underestimate her in a game of truth or dare. Edward pulled up in front of the hotel and Alice gave me a smile.

"How much lemonade do I have to sell?" I asked her, getting out of the car and popping open the trunk to get out the lemonade Alice had conveniently bought at the mall.

"Not much, just two cups."

"Two cups? That's easy."

"For thirty dollars."

Edward choked on his pretzel. "Thirty dollars for a cup of lemonade? That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," I said as I mixed the lemonade.

"Awwe Jasper, are you going to forfeit on us?" teased Alice this time.

I growled and walked briskly into the hotel, my girlfriend, twin, Edward, best Jasper, and Bella trailing behind me. They sort of veered off down one of the hallways as I walked over to the elevator.

It took me about five minutes to set up the stand and then I waited. Several minutes later, a young woman about twenty-three or so walked into the elevator.

"Hello mam, would you like to buy some lemonade?" I felt like an idiot saying it, but I did it anyway.

"How much?" she asked, giving me a slightly weird look, but pulling out her wallet all the same.

I tensed as I said the next part. "Thirty dollars. It's for charity."

Immediately, the woman's face hardened. "I don't think so," she said as the elevator stopped on the fourth floor. "I have some in my hotel room thanks anyway." And she walked out of the elevator.

I heard the sound of another elevator arriving on the same floor and saw the others get out of their elevator too. "Don't take no for an answer," called Alice as they rounded the corner, laughing at me.

I really didn't want to do this, but followed the woman down the hall to her room. "Will you please buy some of my lemonade?" I cornered the poor woman in front of her door.

"No, I already told you that," she said, putting her key in the lock. "Now if you'll excuse me I would really like to go to bed."

Then she disappeared into her room, accidentally leaving the key in the lock. Bella quickly came hurrying down the hallway toward me. "Alice has a message," she said in a rush as if she didn't want to be here any more than I did. "She says, and I quote, 'don't take no for an answer'."

I groaned in frustration. "Please tell me she doesn't expect me to follow her into her room,"

"That's what it looks like," said Bella, throwing me a smile as she turned and walked away. "Good luck."

Blushing a bright red, I turned and twisted the key in the lock. I pushed the door open to see her sprawled across one of the beds, reading. "How can I help… Oh what do you want?" she said when she saw me.

"Please mam, this is for the hungry children out there. Will you please buy some lemonade?"

She glared at me with fury in her eyes as she pulled out her phone. "I'm calling the police! This is harassment and I won't stand for it!"

"Just buy the damn lemonade!" I shouted, retreating. I had to get out of here before she really did call the police. She pulled out her cell phone and glanced away from me to dial the number. This was my chance. I turned and ran through the first door I encountered, which happened to be the bathroom. I was in real trouble now. There was nowhere else to go. She had me cornered, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I turned and hid in the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind me.

I heard her footsteps fast approaching the door. "Where are you you little basterd?" she said as she opened the bathroom door. It was only a matter of time now.

The curtain was ripped back and she grabbed my shirt. "Aha! I've got you now!"

I twisted hard and finally ripped free from her grip. As I pulled free, my shirt caught on her arm and was ripped off me. I didn't stop to think however and bolted for her door, tripping over the rug as I did. I was determined to get to that door however even if I had to crawl on my hands and knees. I felt a grip on my ankle and twisted free. But she wouldn't let go. I wasn't getting out of here unless I lost something else. Swiftly, I unbuttoned my pants and slipped out of them. Jumping to my feet, I heard the door behind me crash open. Praying it wasn't the police, I whirled around to come face to face with none other than the chief himself, Charlie Swan. My mind went blank, so I said the only thing I could think to say.

"Sir, would you like to buy some lemonade?"

Well, at least now the dare was complete, however I was in a lot of trouble. The woman gave me the distraction I needed by screaming something about me being mentally insane and needing to be taken away to the funny farm and I took my chance, while he was looking the other way and sprinted past him out into the hallway. Not looking back over my shoulder, I ran for the stairwell, knowing it would be faster and half jumped, half sprinted to the bottom where I met my 'friends'

"Nice work, Jasper," Rosalie held up a camera. "This will be all over YouTube by tomorrow morning."

I groaned. "Nooooooo! I will get you for this."

We all piled back into Edward's Volvo and drove back to the house. The clock on the dashboard read eleven thirty, but none of us minded much. I smiled eagerly when we got back into the house. It was my turn for revenge.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

RPOV:

Jasper was pretty pissed at me right now. Everyone knew this fact and I knew if I picked dare it would be something bad like chop off your hair or something equally humiliating. "Truth."

I regretted my decision the moment the words left my mouth. An evil smirk came onto his face and he asked the one question I had been dreading.

"What did you dream about last night? And you can't leave out any details."

"Jasper! I! Will! Kill! You! In! Your! Sleep!"

Everyone burst out laughing. "PMS much?" asked Edward, earning him a slap from Alice.

I sighed and slumped forward in my seat. "I dreamed that I was having sex with,"

"Aha!" Emmett declared. "A sex dream. This is gonna be good."

"I dreamed I was having sex with Johnny Dep. It was horrible, the worst sex I've ever had in my entire life."

"Wait wait a minute," Edward spoke up. "You aren't a virgin?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean I am a virgin you ass," I was angry and slightly confused. "I mean it was the worst sex dream ever. It was horrible. It was Johnny Dep, but he was Jack Sparrow from the movie and he was ugly. The sex wasn't even that good either."

Bella's face had flushed crimson by this point, while the others were just laughing at me outright. I put my head down and didn't look at anybody. "As I recall, it is now my turn," I said finally.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

EPOV:

"Dare," I said. Rosalie didn't scare me.

"I dare you to wear Bella's bikini to school on Monday."

"No!" to my surprise, the cry hadn't come from me, it had come from Bella. "Its way to small for one thing! And for another, it's, just, no."

"But Bellaaaaaaaaa," Alice whined. "It would be soooooo awesome."

I was too shocked to say much, so I just sat back and watched the argument. Why had I agreed to play this in the first place? I knew something like this was going to happen, but yet I still played and said dare instead of truth. Though, saying truth was equally bad Rosalie had a lot of dirt on me.

Bella huffed. "Fine. You can wear my bikini."

"C'mon Princess," I finally found my voice. "Stand up for yourself. Don't let them push you around like that."

"Eddy's a chicken shit!" shouted Emmett and Bella's face split into an evil grin.

"No, I think I'll let you wear it to school."

I glared and glanced down at my watch. "Well, hate to break up the party, but some of us have things to do tomorrow, so see you kids later. See you tomorrow."

I stood, ignoring their protests and walked out of the room. I sat on my bed, staring at nothing. Why was I thinking about Bella so much? I leaned back and thought about her. I didn't know why, but it was fun to antagonize her. She reminded me a lot of myself sometimes, the way she would stare off at nothing, or the flash of pain in her eyes when no one was looking. Maybe we were more alike than I had originally thought. The moonlight slanted through my window, reflecting the scar across my right wrist. Even after all this time, it hadn't faded yet. I winced as I remembered how I had gotten that scar.

I was eleven and had just come inside from playing with the neighbors outside. My father of course was in a rage about something.

"Edward! What have I told you about playing with the neighbor?"

"Nothing," I said, confused. What could he possibly be angry about this time?

"You liar! That's all you ever do you lie!" He grabbed up a hammer from the coffee table and turned, raising it above his head. I was so tired of him treating me like this. I was going to fight him this time, so I grabbed the closest thing to me, a screw driver.

"Why don't you just die already!" he shouted, swinging the hammer in my direction. I dodged to the right and cried out in fear as it hit the window behind me, shattering it.

"See what you just did? You broke the fucking window! You are nothing. You are worth nothing, so why don't you die?"

He came at me again with the hammer and managed to hit me this time. I stumbled back, lights popping in front of my eyes and grabbed the wall for support. Blood ran down the side of my face, but I ignored it. I had to fight, for my mother, for myself. He came at me again and I raised the screw driver and threw it. He screeched in pain and stumbled backward.

"I know what I'll do," he said, fury all over his face. "I'll kill you myself!"

"No!" I heard my mother's familiar voice coming from the direction of the bedroom. "John please!" He ignored her and grabbed my wrist. Furious, I twisted free.

"How dare you resist me!" He slammed me back into the wall and I felt more pain. He dragged me, half conscious into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard my mother frantically pounding and sobbing on the other side of the door, but I couldn't do anything. I saw him opening the medicine cabinet.

"Drink it!" he shouted at me, holding out something.

"No!"

He slammed me against the wall, causing a fresh surge of pain. "Drink it!"

He forced the stuff down my throat. "Now if anyone asks questions, you drugged yourself, then committed suicide."

"No one will believe you. Mom will tell," I felt strange, as if I were slipping away.

"Ha! She wouldn't dare, not if she valued her own life," he said, pulling a razor from the counter.

Then, before I could move away, he grabbed my arm and sliced into the flesh, fresh blood pouring out onto my shirt, staining it and pooling on the floor. I slid down the wall, everything was spinning wildly out of control. Faintly, I saw my father open the window and leap out into the night just as the sound of the splintering door reached my ears. I could see the fuzzy outlines of my mother, the chief of Police Charlie, and Dr. Cullen reflected in the mirror behind me. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

BPOV:

"So, what now?" asked Jasper, looking around the circle. "Edward's gone."

"Well," said Alice. "I think that Bella should go."

"Why me?" I asked, confused.

"Because," Emmett piped up. "You're the only one out of us who hasn't gone yet. Bella, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm," I contemplated for a second. "Dare."

All of them gathered in a huddle for a few minutes, whispering to each other, casting me furtive glances. I knew from my few days of experience that this couldn't be too good. I was pulled from my thoughts by Emmett's whoop of laughter.

"That's perfect!" I knew then that I was in trouble. Emmett was getting me back for what happened earlier I just knew it.

Rosalie gave me an apologetic look as they all surrounded me.

"Bella, we dare you to steal a pair of Edward's boxers, from his room."

What in god's name had I done to deserve this? I looked from face to face and saw no mercy. "Do I have too?"

"What is that the catch phrase of the night?" asked Emmett.

"So what if it is?" I said, jumping to my feet. "Won't he notice if I just barge into his room?"

"That's the thing," said Alice. "You just might get lucky and fine that he snuck out again, or maybe he's up there listening to that emo music he's always listening to. It all depends."

"Hey look on the bright side," interjected Jasper. "At least you aren't forcing strangers to buy lemonade and getting the police called on you."

"I know, but in a way, this is way worse."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Rosalie. "Go."

I shot them all one last glare and turned to go. "Which room?"

"Top floor, last door on the right," said Emmett.

I nodded and walked confidently up the stairs. When I walked into his room, I froze, trying to catch my breath. There were CDs stacked all along the wall, and the coolest stereo surround sound system I'd ever seen in my life. His dresser was against one wall and I knew I didn't have much time, so I stopped admiring and headed in that direction, trying to stay quiet. I was soooooo going to kill them all when I got back downstairs. This was just plane humiliating. I passed the bed where he was sleeping, fully clothed and walked up to the dresser. The sooner I did this, the sooner I could get out of this room. I opened the top drawer first and closed it. There was nothing but socks. The next drawer had neatly folded jeans in it. The third one had shirts. I couldn't help but wonder what was in the closet if he kept all his clothes in the dresser. But I was on a mission and didn't have time to look. Of course the boxers had to be in the bottom drawer. I quickly grabbed a pair between my thumb and pointer finger and shoved them into my pajama pocket. Thank got I was wearing sweatpants or they wouldn't have fit. I was just about to leave when I heard a moan from behind me.

Turning, I stared down at the bed where Edward was sleeping. I felt like a total stalker, but I couldn't help but walk over to the bed and look down at him. He was asleep, but his face was far from peaceful. It looked like he was having a nightmare. He groaned again and thrashed around on the bed, twisting himself up in the blankets. I felt a strange sensation go through me and walked over to the bed, looking at him even closer. He suddenly didn't seem so intimidating or cold. His face reflected every emotion he felt as he slept. I couldn't help it. I stared openly down at him. I hadn't noticed before how beautiful he really was. What I would give for that clear complexion.

I gasped suddenly as he moved his arm and I saw the scar stretching across his wrist. Had he attempted suicide or something? Tentatively, I reached out and ran my fingers lightly over his wrist, feeling the slight difference in his skin where the scar was. My touch seemed to calm him slightly

"Edward, it's okay. Its just a dream," I said quietly, not quite sure what else to do. Suddenly, he moved and his eyes opened slowly.

Am I evil or what? I love being the author. You'll just have to wait until next chapter for Edward's reaction. Muahahaha! Review and I'll write faster!


	9. Da club

I want to get to 100 reviews with this chapter and I am positive that you can do it

I want to get to 100 reviews with this chapter and I am positive that you can do it!

Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to Twilight, but I wish I had the rights to Edward.

Chapter 9. Da club

Turning, I stared down at the bed where Edward was sleeping. I felt like a total stalker, but I couldn't help but walk over to the bed and look down at

Him. He was asleep, but his face was far from peaceful. It looked like he was having a nightmare. He groaned again and thrashed around on the bed, twisting

Himself up in the blankets. I felt a strange sensation go through me and walked over to the bed, looking at him even closer. He suddenly didn't seem so

Intimidating or cold. His face reflected every emotion he felt as he slept. I couldn't help it. I stared openly down at him. I hadn't noticed before how

Beautiful he really was. What I would give for that clear complexion.

I gasped suddenly as he moved his arm and I saw the scar stretching across his wrist. Had he attempted suicide or something? Tentatively, I reached out

and ran my fingers lightly over his wrist, feeling the slight difference in his skin where the scar was. My touch seemed to calm him slightly

"Edward, it's okay. It's just a dream," I said quietly, not quite sure what else to do. Suddenly, he moved and his eyes opened slowly.

BPOV:

I froze, not quite sure what to do. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. He looked around the room, slightly confused, then his eyes slowly focused on me.

"Hello Princess," he said, propping himself up on one elbow. "Dare I ask what you are doing in my room, standing over my bed like some creepy ax murderer?"

"Alice wanted some music to listen to," I thought fast. "So she sent me up here to get one of your CDS. I heard you groan so I figured I'd check and see if you were like dying or something and then you woke up."

"Awwe," he mocked, a crooked smile spreading across his face. "Were you actually worried about me?"

I wanted so badly to slap that smile right off his face, but by some miracle I held myself back.

"You know what Cullen? For once in my life, I actually was worried about your well being. I actually cared, you know why? Because I'm not a jerk. I give a shit about what other people are feeling and I actually have a heart. So I suppose yes. It would be safe to say that I actually do care about you."

Surprise flitted across his face for a second, then it was back to that emotionless expression again. "So what CD were you looking for?"

"Just something. Alice wasn't very specific," I replied, turning to his shelf of CDs.

He stood up and walked behind me, looking through his CDs. I was impressed to say the least. This kid probably had a bigger selection of CDs than Best Buy. He even had them arranged by genre, then in alphabetical order.

"You take pride in your CD collection, don't you?" I asked, scanning the shelf.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I turned around with a Linkin Park CD in my hand. "Is this one okay for me to take?"

Edward just stood there, staring hard at me. I felt slightly self conscious then. Was there something on my face? Had he discovered the lump in my pocket where the boxers were? What was he staring so intently at? Tentatively, I took a step closer to him.

"Um Edward?"

I reached out and touched his shoulder. Suddenly, I became aware of how close we were. He was only about an inch away from me, our bodies almost touching. What was wrong with me? My body tensed and I took a step back. My face flushed and I stared down at my feet.

"Yeah, take that one if you want Princess," he said, turning back to his bed.

"Thanks. I'll be going now."

"Oh, and Princess?" he called as I was about to leave the room. I paused.

"Yes your highness?"

"I still hate you."

I opened the door and glared back at him. "I want you to know something. No matter what happens between us, I just wanted you to know that I will always hate you too."

I stepped into the hallway and took off down the stairs.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa!" A tiny blur of white flew into me, almost knocking me over. "You're alive!"

I nodded and laughed as I pulled myself out of her grip. "Yes, I survived. Here is what you sent me after."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the boxers, holding them up. Alice grinned and pulled them out of my hands.

"Um what are you going to do with them?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Oh nothing, just sell them to Jessica," she said innocently.

I groaned. "Alice, he's mean, but he's not evil."

"I know that, but he's been being mean to you lately and anyway. Jessica would pay a lot for them."

"That's sick!" I shouted, pushing past her and walking into the living room. Emmett was eating a chocolate doughnut. I angrily slumped down on the couch next to him.

"Oh c'mon Bella," Emmett said cheerfully. "Turn that frown upside down I Wanna see you smile," he sang, waving the doughnut in the air.

"I! Hate! Edward Cullen!" I shouted, grabbing Emmett's doughnut and taking an angry bite.

"Soooooo," he said, looking at me hard. "You're gonna take it out on my doughnut?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yep."

"I don't know about the rest of you," Alice chimed in, "But I want to go to bed."

The others nodded. "Sounds like a plan," Jasper stood up. "Emmett, can I sleep in your room?"

Emmett nodded. "It'll be like a huge slumber party!"

Jasper shrugged. "Dude, whatever."

I lay on the floor next to Alice. "Okay people," I started off. "I've been known to talk a little in my sleep, so just letting you know."

"That's okay Bella," Rosalie consoled. "I tend to kick a lot."

"You're telling me," Alice said, pulling up her night gown. "I have bruises."

"Oh don't get me started on you Miss snuggle bunny," Rosalie shot back.

"Um excuse me?" I asked, feeling out of the loupe.

"I um kind of have this little tendency to cuddle," Alice said, face flushing red.

I shrugged under the blanket. "Oh well, we all have issues then." They all agreed and we went to sleep.

"Please Bella?" Alice pleaded with me.

"No Alice," I insisted. "I have somewhere to be tonight or I would stay."

It was the next afternoon and I was getting ready to leave for home. Angela had mentioned something about wanting to take me to this place in Port Angeles. I had agreed without really thinking about it. It would be good for me to get out of the house a little.

"Fine," Alice said. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Monday," I said smiling and giving her and Rosalie a big hug.

"Will you sit with us?" Alice asked, eyes hopeful.

"Sure if you want me too," I muttered unsure. Then, I grabbed my things and hopped onto my motorcycle to leave.

EPOV:

I woke up around eleven the next day and walked out of my room to take a shower. I could see Bella and the others downstairs, but chose to ignore them. Instead, I walked into the bathroom and slid into my long awaited shower. I was almost done when all of a sudden the water went cold.

"Alice!" I shouted, flinging open the bathroom door. Alice's musical laughter floated up the stairs to my ears. With my towel wrapped around me, I turned and began walking toward my room. Opening the door, I froze in my tracks when I saw Bella putting something back on my CD shelf.

"What are you doing Princess?" I called from the doorway. I was extremely embarrassed at the fact that my enemy was in my room with me wearing nothing but a towel. She froze and spun around, mouth dropping open in shock.

"Nothing Your Highness," she replied, walking toward the door. "Just returning what I borrowed last night. Do you mind getting out of my way?"

I stepped aside and watched her pass me. "Oh and Your Highness?" she called, turning at the top of the stairs.

"Yes Princess?"

"I still hate you."

I turned and slammed my door. There were more pressing matters to attend to than some stupid girl.

I dressed quickly and picked up my cell, punching in Erin's number. Three rings later, his voice came on the line.

"Hey man."

"Could anybody else go?" I asked, pulling open a drawer and taking out some money.

"Yeah. Toney, Brad, and Jack can all go. So can I."

"How much money you bringing?"

"I'm bringing 200, Brad's bringing the same, Jack is bringing 300, and Toney's got about 100. I think he robbed a bank again, but whatever."

"I'll bring 200 too. That should be enough if you ask me. I'll pick you all up in an hour, so be ready."

"You got it. So what's the game plan?"

"I pick you all up, we go to Port Angeles, rent a room for the night, go to the club, and leave on Sunday. Peace man."

"See you in an hour."

I flipped my phone closed and stood from the bed to leave. I heard the sound of Bella's motorcycle pulling away and smiled. One less problem for me to worry about. I walked out of my room and downstairs to get some late breakfast. Alice was sitting on the couch, flipping distractedly through the TV channels, not really paying attention to me. Jasper and Rosalie had left as well and I could hear the sounds of Emmett lifting weights in the garage. It didn't seem like everyone missed me as much as Alice was making it sound. She was always one to exaggerate. It didn't matter though. I would do whatever I wanted to whether they missed me or not. I walked into the kitchen and got down a bowl. When I opened the fridge, I swore. There was no milk. This day just kept getting better and better. I turned away and saw a Chinese takeout carton on the counter. Alice must have been thinking about me because there was a napkin next to it with my name on it. I sat down at the table and began to eat. It was actually pretty good, but I was in a hurry and didn't have time to enjoy its wonderfulness. After I was finished, I put the container in the trash can and grabbed my keys from the table.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked me as I walked past the living room.

"Out."

"Oh yeah. Out to get drunk with all your friends? Or are you going to get high this time?"

"Alice. No I am not going to get drunk. I'm driving. And out of all the crazy shit I've done in my life, getting high isn't on the list and never will be."

She sighed. "Will you be back in time for Sunday dinner?"

"I'll try to be," I replied, losing patience. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because," she said, sighing in frustration. "I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse."

I was touched that she had said that to me. "I'll be careful, I promise," I said in a bored voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be." And with that, I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

An hour later, we were all crammed into my Volvo speeding fast toward Port Angeles. I personally was surprised that Toney was coming with us after what had happened earlier that week, but Toney was Toney.

"You guys seen that new chick Isabella?" Toney finally broke the comfortable silence. "She's smoken!"

"Where did you see Bella?" I asked looking in my reer view.

"Oh that's what she's called," Toney said, a smile on his face. "I saw her that day I saw Alice getting into the car with Jasper. She has a sweet motorcycle."

"She has a motorcycle?" asked Jack, his interest peeked. Jack loved motorcycles like nothing else.

"Yes," I said, turning back to the road and speeding up. "It's a black Harley Davidson."

"You have got to be kidding me," he said, eyes huge. I shook my head.

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Brad from the back seat.

"We are going to a club, but first we need to rent a couple rooms at a hotel," I replied, pulling into the parking lot. "Let's go."

We all piled out of the Volvo and walked into the building. The young woman behind the counter did a double take when she saw us. None of us were that bad looking though, so this wasn't much of a surprise.

"Can we have two rooms please?" I asked, walking up to the counter and smiling at the woman.

"Sure," she said, typing some keys on her computer. "Here are you room keys. You have room 102 and 103. Let me know if you need anything."

I smiled at her again and we all went up to our rooms. "Okay everyone here's the plan," said Erin, standing in the middle of the room. "Edward and I will take this room. Toney, Jack, and Brad take the other room."

"Wait a minute," Jack spoke up. "Brad and Toney aren't the best of friends right now."

"Fine," said Erin. "I'll switch places with Brad. Happy now?" They nodded.

"Okay then," he continued. "Everyone meet here at ten and make sure you aren't going to fall asleep half way through the night."

We all split up and I lay down on one of the beds.

"Edward, I would watch Toney if I were you," Brad said from the other bed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Because I saw him watching that Isabella girl and I figured I'd let you know since she's pretty close with your sister."

I smiled over at him. "Thanks for the warning, but I can handle Toney. If he tried anything, I'll know about it."

He shrugged and soon I could hear his breathing evening out. I couldn't sleep however. Alice's words kept playing over and over in my head. "Oh yeah. Out to get drunk with all your friends, or are you going to get high this time?" "Because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse." I thought about her words and sighed. It could happen. What if there was an accident?

Four hours later, I was behind the wheel of my car with my friends, ready for a night of partying. When we got to the club, I stopped everyone. "Meet back here at three," I said and took off. I bought a beer, but couldn't bring myself to finish it. Alice's voice was still in the back of my head. "Because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse."

I danced a little with random girls, most too smashed to remember it anyway,. That was the bad thing about girls these days. None of them seemed smart enough to just say no. This wasn't the way I had pictured tonight going. I just wasn't in the clubbing mood. A pretty red head caught my attention. She was sober enough, she could stil walk straight and she had heels on, so I figured she had either just gotten here, or was the designated driver of the night. I made my way over to her and smiled. "You don't look twenty-one. What's a pretty young girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I don't think you're twenty-one either," she said, flipping her red hair over one shoulder. "And that's none of your business."

I laughed. "So do you want to dance?" She smiled and nodded. "What about your friends? They're glaring at us."

"They'll survive," she said, grabbing my hand. "Let's dance."

We spent the next few hours talking about nothing in particular, but she was a nice girl. She could also dance. Finally, I sighed and walked off the dance floor. "I need to find my friends," I said. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," she said, flashing me a bright smile. "Maybe I'll see you around."

I nodded. "Maybe." I set off through the crowd to find my friends. They could never be where they were supposed to be when they were supposed to be. I finally spotted Brad trying to get Jack and Erin to the car.

"Have you seen Toney anywhere?" I asked him.

"No," he said. "I haven't seen him since we came in."

I sighed. Something felt wrong, but I couldn't digure out what it was. "Well, I'm leaving in half an hour regardless, so help me get these two losers to the car."

We managed to get Erin and Jack into the back seat of the car. Why did I have a strange feeling in my gut that something was wrong? That was when I spotted the black motorcycle on its kick stand.

BPOV:

I pulled up in front of Angela's house and hopped down to ring the doorbell. Ben, Danny, Tanya, and Angela wanted to take me somewhere in Port Angeles. Angela pulled open the door and laughed with joy.

"Bella! You made it!"

"Of course I did," I said smiling and walking into her house. "Now where are we going?"

She smiled secretively and pulled me up to her room. "You'll see," she handed me a blue jean mini skirt and a black halter top. "Put this on."

I stared down at it in horror. "Angela, how do you expect me to do anything in this? It barely covers my ass!"

"Just put it on," Angela said and closed the door to give me some privacy. I knew I wasn't getting out of this, so I just put on the outfit and stepped out into the hall.

I heard a wolf whistle from behind me and turned to see Danny standing at the top of the stairs. "If I may say so myself, you look stunning," he said and held out his arm to escort me down to the living room. I laughed and thanked him as we walked down the stairs.

The next hour was hell. Tanya sat me down in a chair and began putting make-up of all kinds on my face. Then they put my hair in a French braid. "Do I have to do all this?" I complained as they finally let me stand up to look at myself in the mirror. Danny was sitting on the couch, laughing at my predicament.

"This is better than cable," he said, taking a sip of his soda.

"I'll cable you," I grumbled as Angela came into the room, holding a shoebox. "What are you going to do to me now?"

"Relax Bella," Tanya laughed from Danny's lap. "They're just shoes."

I groaned when the black heeled boots were pulled from the box. "What am I? A hooker? There is no way in hell you're making me wear those with this outfit."

"But Bellaaaaaaaaa," Tanya whined. "They'll look so cute with your outfit."

"You know," I teased her. "You and Alice could be sisters. And I'm not getting out of this am I?"

Both girls laughed. "No you're not," Angela said. "So put on the boots."

I drove my motorcycle behind Danny's car all the way to Port Angeles. Thank God Charlie couldn't see me right now or I'd be dead. I had told him I was spending the night with Angela and he hadn't asked any more questions after that. I groaned as we pulled up to the destination.

"Why a club?" I asked no one in particular as the others got out of Danny's car.

"Because clubs are fun," Tanya linked an arm through mine and pulled us toward the club. I dug my heels in like a stubborn child.

"Bella, don't make me carry you," Danny threatened. "I don't think that the people at the club would like it if you were slung over my shoulder, acting like a child."

Once again, I gave in and walked with them into the club. I really needed to know how to say no. I found a table off to the side and Angela sat down next to me.

"I'm not much of a dancer either," she confessed under her breath. "I just came along for the ride."

Ben nodded. "We're not really party people if you know what I mean."

I smiled at him across the table. "I can tell. You two are too nice to be at a club like this."

"Hey!" shouted Danny, sitting down next to me. "I'm a nice person."

"Yeah," I chose my words carefully. "But sometimes I wonder about your sanity."

"I worry about it all the time," Tanya slid in on Danny's other side.

"What is it pick on Danny day or something?"

"Yep," all three of us girls said at the same time and then we laughed. Danny sulked for a second before grabbing Tanya's hand.

"Let's dance!"

He pulled her off to the dance floor. Angela, Ben, and I sat talking for another hour or so, then I got up. "I'm going to get some fresh air if that's okay with you two," I said, standing.

"Go ahead. We'll be in here. We probably won't stay much longer anyway."

The night was clear and cool. I leaned against one of the pillars supporting the building and sighed. This had been a long two days. I straightened when I heard a voice to my left.

"All alone?"

My body froze. I knew I should probably fear this person, even though I didn't even know him. He took a step closer to me and I took a step back, backing myself against the pillar.

"Why so tense?" he asked, leaning closer to me. "I'm not that bad looking and neither or you for that matter."

He reached out a hand and ran it along my cheek. "How about we go back to my place for a while?"

"How about you take your dirty hands off me before I castrate you in this parking lot?" I said through gritted teeth.

"There's no reason to be like that," he said, pushing my hair back behind my ear. Thoughts of Laurent filled my head and I decided I'd had enough. I clenched my fist and cold cocked him in the face, knocking him sprawling.

"You bitch!" he shouted, standing and pulling a switch blade from his back pocket. "You little bitch!"

He lunged at me with the knife and grabbed me by the hair. "Let go!" I shouted. "You're drunk. I'll take you somewhere, just let go."

"Toney, what the hell do you think you're doing?" came a voice and over Toney's shoulder, I saw Edward leaning against the hood of his Volvo, another boy next to him. I had never been happier to see him in my life.

"Back off Cullen, you don't even like her," Toney muttered angrily, turning away from me to glare at Edward. Big mistake. I chose this opportunity to pull free and launch a kick at his stomach. He dropped the knife and doubled over in pain. I saw someone step forward and pick it up, holding it to his throat. "If you ever mess with my sister, or any of her friends again, I'll kill you and may God have mercy on your soul." I had never seen Edward so angry in my life. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned to see Danny, staring at Toney with barely restrained fury. "Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Never better." He laughed and high fived me before turning back to Toney. "Touch her and you're dead. Got it?"

"Oh, and I'll be taking that," the other boy stepped forward and grabbed the knife from Edward, putting it in his back pocket. "Especially since it was min to start with."

He then turned to me. "The name's Brad by the way." I shook his hand.

"Bella."

He smiled at me and got into the Volvo. "You got it from here Princess?" asked Edward, turning to me.

"Yeah, thanks for helping Your Highness," I said. Toney had already disappeared. "I don't think we've seen the last of him."

Edward shook his head. "Neither do I." Edward got into the car and pulled away. I saw the others walking out of the club, looking worried.

"We heard about the commotion," said Angela, walking over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am okay," I reassured her. "I just want to go home. And can we not mention this to anyone?"

Danny nodded. "Its not worth getting your father all worked up over nothing." I followed them back to Angela's house and thought about everything that had happened today.

Why couldn't I just have a normal life with any strange things going on? It was a good thing I had taken those martial arts classes though. They had definitely come in handy tonight.

This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Supercalafragilistikexpialidocious. That's all you have to say in a review, I just want everyone to review! Please! I'm so close to 100 and it would make me so happy. Anyway to prove my amazingness, I'm going to start putting the amound of words per chapter at the bottom.

Words 4266


	10. accident

Thanks for all the reviews

Thanks for all the reviews! Everyone here gets a doughnut! Okay that sounded creepy, so yeah. Okay one of the reviewers wanted the part about Toney and Bella from Edward's point of view, so I'll try to put it in at the top. However, since Edward was gone for most of it and only showed up for the last part, it will be a little hard so bear with me if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 10. Accident?

He smiled at me and got into the Volvo. "You got it from here Princess?" asked Edward, turning to me.

"Yeah, thanks for helping Your Highness," I said. Toney had already disappeared. "I don't think we've seen the last of him."

Edward shook his head. "Neither do I." Edward got into the car and pulled away. I saw the others walking out of the club, looking worried.

"We heard about the commotion," said Angela, walking over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am okay," I reassured her. "I just want to go home. And can we not mention this to anyone?"

Danny nodded. "Its not worth getting your father all worked up over nothing." I followed them back to Angela's house and thought about everything that had

happened today.

Why couldn't I just have a normal life with any strange things going on? It was a good thing I had taken those martial arts classes though. They had definitely

come in handy tonight.

EPOV:

I stared in horror for several seconds, then the realization of what was probably going on hit me. Toney's words from earlier ran through my head. Yes, Isabella Swan wasn't bad looking at all and Toney would probably know that if he'd seen her. Bella was in trouble and whether or not I was willing to admit it to myself, I needed to help her. I turned to see Brad struggling to get Erin and Jack into the car. Quickly, I grabbed Erin by the shoulder and threw him into the back of the car.

"Way to be gentle, Edward," Brad teased, putting Jack next to Erin and getting into the front seat.

"We have to find her," I said, not really knowing why I cared so much. I put the Volvo into gear and began circling the parking lot, praying he hadn't already left with Bella.

A million different emotions were going through me at the moment. Fear, worry, and something else. It scared the living shit out of me. Finally, I saw them. Toney had Bella backed up against a pillar and had just pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I smiled slightly at the look of disgust written all over Bella's face as he pushed her hair back. Then she did something that gave me a new feeling of respect for her. She clenched her fist and cold cocked him in the face, knocking him backward flat on his ass.

I heard Brad's stifled laughter from my left and joined in for a second. When Brad let out a sharp intake of breath, I stopped laughing and returned my gaze to the fight in front of me.

"You bitch!" Toney shouted, jumping to his feet and pulling a switch blade out of his back pocket. Well, more accurately it was Brad's blade that Toney had stolen one weekend when Brad was drunk and refused to give it back. A bruise had already formed where Bella had punched him. "You little bitch!"

I caught the quick flash of fear that flitted across Bella's face and pulled open my door, followed by Brad.

"I'll kill him," Brad said. I put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

"Not here you won't, unless you Wanna get arrested." That got his attention and he settled for leaning against my hood. Toney stepped closer to Bella and grabbed her by the hair. Her body tensed and she looked like she was trying to plan the best way to squirm or fight free.

"Let go! You're drunk. I'll take you somewhere, just let go." By this point, I had had enough.

"Toney, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I was shaking with fury by now. How dare he do this to Bella? How dare he do this to any girl? I saw Bella's eyes go wide and Toney spin around in surprise.

"Back off Cullen, you don't even like her," Toney growled, glaring at me angrily. That was the thing though. Anymore I wasn't sure if being Bella's enemy was working out for either of us. Unbidden, the memories from last night played again in my mind. We had been standing so close…

My pattern of thoughts was broken when I saw Bella pull away and aim a kick at Toney's abdomen. I saw Brad's lips twitch up into a sort of half smile as Toney dropped the knife. I stepped forward, picked it up, and held it to his throat. It took all my self control not to kill him right there in the parking lot.

"If you ever mess with my sister or any of her friends again, I'll kill you and may God have mercy on your soul," I spat out through clenched teeth. I saw Danny walk up and put a hand on Bella's shoulder. Suddenly, it dawned on me that she could possibly be hurt.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, looking her over for scratches. I noticed that her skirt was a little dirty, but besides that she seemed pretty healthy.

Bella nodded and her posture straightened. "Never better." Danny laughed and high fived her, before turning back to Toney.

"Touch her and you're dead. Got it?" Apparently I wasn't the only one who cared about Bella's well being. It made me feel better that someone else was also able to look after her. Why was I thinking like this? What the hell was wrong with me? I was all of a sudden caring about whether or not some stupid girl was okay or not.

Brad stepped forward then and took the knife from me. "Oh, and I'll be taking that, especially since it was mine to start with."

"The name's Brad by the way," he said, shaking her hand.

"Bella," she replied and smiled. Brad turned then and got into the Volvo.

I turned my eyes back to Bella. "You got it from here Princess?" I noticed with fury that Toney had disappeared into the night.

"Yeah, thanks for helping, your highness. I don't think we've seen the last of him."

I had a strange feeling in my gut that she was probably right. "Neither do I," I said, getting into my Volvo and pulling away.

"How does she do that?" Asked Brad, looking at me in shock.

"How does she do what?" I was confused.

"Did you see that skirt? It barely covered her ass! But when she fought Toney, she had no problem. And you couldn't even see anything when she kicked him!"

"I guess she's just good," I said. "If Isabella Swan can do one thing, its fight. And she's damn good at it," I said, then got a teasing smile on my face. "Why were you looking, Brad?"

He glared at me playfully. "No man it ain't like that! I got a girl you know that."

I laughed. "Brad, I was only kidding. So, should we go back to the hotel or what?"

"Its too late at night for us to try to get these thugs back, so I guess the hotel would probably be best," Brad grinned and poked Erin in the back seat.

"He's going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning," I muttered and Brad laughed.

"Damn straight." We spent the rest of the ride back to the hotel talking about what we were going to do about Toney.

"I don't care what the rest of you decide to do, but there's no way in hell I'm hanging out with him anymore," I said.

"Me neither. Toney crossed the line this time," Brad agreed.

"So what do we do? Just ignore him or what?" I asked, feeling a bit unsure. With Toney, you couldn't just ignore him.

"I guess we could do that for now, but I think something will have to be done eventually."

"We can't call the police, we don't have any proof. And the last thing we need right now is to be dragged into court," I mused as I pulled up in the parking lot.

"Like I said man. We'll just have to play it by ear. Everything will work out in the end. Bella's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Brad tried to calm me down. "Let's get these two up to the room."

I lay on the bed that night, tossing and turning. For some reason, I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the thought of Bella keeping me awake. Maybe it was the thought of Toney and the way he had talked about Alice and what he had done to Bella. Finally, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep and dreamed of Toney, attacking Alice.

"Too late Cullen," he said, standing. Alice cowered back against the wall.

"Why couldn't you do anything Edward?" she whimpered. "You couldn't even save me. You are worth nothing."

Then Toney turned into my father and Alice into my mother. "You are worth nothing," my father said. "And neither is the bitch that had you."

I gasped and shot up in bed the next morning. Everyone else was still asleep, so I stood and made my way into the shower.

It was ten thirty in the morning when we left for home. The ride was pretty much silent, Erin and Jack were too hung over to say much and Brad was reading a comic. I don't know what it is with that kid and comics, but for some reason that the rest of us had yet to figure out, he was obsessed with them.

We got back into Forks abound Twelve-Twelve thirty and I dropped everyone off. Finally, it was just me in the car and I drove back to my house. Alice ran onto the porch and threw her arms around me.

"Edward! I heard about last night. Are you okay? What about the others? Did Toney hurt anyone else?" I held up a hand to stop the barrage of questions.

"Who told you?"

"Bella's motorcycle ran out of gas on the way home last night, so she called me. At first, she wouldn't tell me why she was in the middle of nowhere, but when I threatened to bring Charlie into it, she told me."

I nodded. Typical Alice would do something like that for information. "Sometimes you're just too nosey for your own good," I teased, ruffling her hair. I needed sleep. The three or four hours I had gotten over the last few days just weren't cutting it.

"Come and get me when dinner's ready," I told Alice.

"You're going to eat with us tonight?" she asked, barely containing her joy.

"If you wake me up I will," I replied, a small smile flitting across my face.

Alice squealed and threw her arms around me, then turned and ran up the stairs, calling Emmett's name. I laughed and walked to my room for some sleep.

The next thing I was aware of were people whispering around me. "Should we tell him now, or let him get some sleep?" asked Alice, her voice was shaking.

"I think we should tell him," Carlisle's voice held a note of worry.

Groggily, I opened my eyes to see my family surrounding my bed. "Tell me what?"

A tear slid down Alice's cheek and she shrank back into Jasper, who put his arms around her. Carlisle sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at me for a moment. Then he spoke.

"About an hour ago, there was a car accident. Your friend Brad was on his way to meet his girlfriend at the movies. Apparently, he lost control of the car, over corrected, and hit a tree. The impact killed him instantly. I'm sorry, son."

BPOV:

I lay on my bed on Sunday after finishing my homework. Charlie had yet to find out about what had taken place last night and I hoped to keep it that way. Speaking of Charlie, I figured it was about time for me to start dinner, so I stood up and walked down the stairs.

I was almost finished with the spaghetti when the phone rang. Curious, I walked slowly over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella. It's Dad. Listen Honey, I'm not going to be home until much later tonight."

"Why dad? Is everything okay?" I asked, feeling a stab of worry in my stomach.

"Actually, there is. One of Edward's friends died in a car accident about twenty minutes ago. The impact killed him instantly."

I let out a horrified gasp before I could stop it. "One of Edward's friends? Which one?" I thought about where Danny might be at the moment. Or what about Brad, or one of the other boys in the back seat of the car?

"Brad Martial," Charlie said distractedly.

I was silent for a long time as the truth of those words set in. "Bella?" asked Charlie. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," I said, trying to keep my voice even. "I've got to go Dad. The spaghetti's finished and I need to turn off the oven."

I hung up the phone and leaned heavily against the wall. Why Brad of all people? He was a good guy, always there to help someone if they needed it. He had been there for me that night and even though I hadn't known him for long, the fact that he was dead hit me hard. Just then, the phone rang again. I whipped the tears from my cheeks and answered it. "Hello?"

"Bella, its Alice. Did you hear,"

"Yes, I just got off the phone with Charlie. How are you doing?"

"I've been better," Alice said. "It happened so fast. I was only talking to him just yesterday and now he's dead." Her voice broke on the last part and I felt my own resolve wavering.

"Do you need me to come over there?" I asked, putting my boots on.

"No, I don't want to be a bother. And anyway Charlie will worry."

"Alice, it wouldn't be a bother and trust me. Charlie won't mind. If there's one thing that scares him, its tears and there will be a lot of those in the next few hours. He'd probably thank me for leaving the house before I start balling my eyes out."

"Okay, just ask him first. And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see me. "I will I promise." Then I called Charlie.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Can I go over to Alice's for a while? She's taking it pretty hard."

"Yeah go ahead. Just please be careful."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too Bells. Bye."

I was about to hang up when I heard Charlie's voice still on the line, speaking to someone else in the background. He must have forgotten the proper way to hang up his cell phone again. "That is very strange," I heard his voice saying. "There's a hole through the middle of his right hand, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of broken glass in it."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence," said another voice in the background. I hung up the phone. That was strange indeed. A hole through the back of his right hand? I jogged out to my motorcycle and hopped on. It was going to be a long night.

When I got to Alice's house, she rushed out and threw her tiny arms around me, crying into my shoulder. This was how the next two or so hours went. We cried together in Alice's bedroom, taking comfort in each other. I kept the little piece of information about Brad's hand to myself. I would have to think about that later.

EPOV:

I sat in stunned silence, just staring at the wall. Brad, dead? No it couldn't be. I had just talked to him only six hours ago. I had dropped him off at his house. My family had left me alone a while ago. I had lost count. The only thing I could register at the moment was pure and utter shock. Brad was the glue that held our group together. Without his cheerfulness, we would all lose it completely.

I heard the roar of Bella's motorcycle pull up outside. She was probably here to help with Alice. Suddenly, the truth hit me like a ton of bricks without warning, breaking through the haze of shock. Brad was gone. I would never be able to teas him about his comics, he would never smile again. I would never hear him crack another joke about how stupid Jack got after a shot of Tequila, or what dumb asses we were all being when we got into fights. Then came the pain. I took a deep breath, trying to control the tears I knew would come. Crying was weak, below me. I could hear the sounds of Alice's crying coming from down the hallway and sighed. Alice had been pretty close with Brad over the past year or two. They had been inseparable, like twins almost. As I sat there on my bed, I wondered how much more I would lose in my life.

I sat in one of the middle rows of the church a few days later as an old man stood on a podium, talking about my friend. He droned on and on and on about what a wonderful person Brad was and how he would be missed. I tuned him out after a little while. This old man didn't know a damn thing about Brad, or what kind of person he was. I thought about what Brad would say if he were here right now and had to suppress a laugh. What was wrong with me? But then I remembered that if Brad was still alive, we wouldn't be here right now.

I noticed Toney sitting in the very back of the church and swore under my breath. That two faced son of a bitch had no right being here as far as I was concerned. I saw Erin and Jack looking that way too. Finally, it was all over. I turned my eyes away as the coffin was put into the ground. Julie, Brad's girlfriend was crying silently, tears smearing her make-up everywhere.

I saw Toney make his way over to her and put his arms around Julie. Immediately, the atmosphere changed. Danny, Erin, Jack, and I made a beeline in her direction. Julie was tensed, as if she was half tempted to slap him across the face, but didn't dare at a funeral.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Danny shouted, walking up to Toney. "What was your plan? Wait until Brad kicked the bucket then go after his girl again? What kind of sick piece of crap are you? You are a sick, twisted pervert and I hope you burn in hell."

Julie pulled free. "Stop it!" she shouted. "Stop it both of you!"

Toney stepped around her to face Danny. "The hell'd you call me?"

Danny looked him squarely in the eye. "I called you a sick, twisted pervert who needed to burn in hell."

Toney threw the first punch and all hell broke loose. Danny dodged, Erin kicked Toney in the face, Toney lifted Erin off his feet and body slammed him, knocking the breath out of him. Then he threw a random punch, which to my horror, hit Julie, who was trying in vain to stop the fight, knocking her sprawling into Jack, who caught her.

BPOV:

The funeral was a living hell. Emmett sat next to me, stone faced. I could see Edward on his other side. There were no tears, but what broke my heart was the look in his eyes, almost pleading. Rosalie sat in a similar pose as Emmett, jaw set, staring straight ahead.

We all walked outside for the burial and that's where everything went down hill. I didn't hear everything, but I walked closer when Toney threw a punch at Danny. I stared at the fight in fascination as it played out in front of me. Julie let out a cry of pain as Toney's fist connected with her face and fell back into Jack. I was furious.

"Enough!" I shouted, stepping forward. "Toney, leave before I kill you myself."

Danny was checking Julie for any serious damage, Charlie came over to break up the fight. "You people have no respect. Fighting at a funeral, you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"That basterd," Edward muttered under his breath. "Can't he just leave girls alone?"

"Cullen, are you okay?" I asked, walking over to him. His head snapped up and our eyes met.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine thanks," he had a grim look on his face as he turned away from me to find his family.

"C'mon Bella," Charlie said from my left. "Let's go home. And thanks for breaking up the fight."

"You're welcome dad," I replied. The last few days had taken a tole on me and I was exhausted.

In spite of my exhaustion, sleep just wouldn't come. I tossed and turned in bed, thinking about Brad. Something just didn't ad up in my mind though. What would have made a careful driver like Brad run off the road? The day he died had been one of the few sunny days in Forks. And what could have gone through the back of his hand if not a piece of glass?

Everything is dark, desolate. Okay this was a really depressing chapter. How many of yaul saw that one coming? Review me with your thoughts. I'll try to have the next one out before Breaking Dawn comes out, but no promises there. I can't wait to have that book in my hands!

Now, if you'll excuse me, it's 1:45 AM and I'm going to sleep.


	11. Awakening

Okay

Okay! Three hours and something minutes left! I know you'll probably all reading Breaking Dawn, but when you're done, please review! Ican'twaitforbreakingdawntocomeoutitssoexcitingi'mgoingcrazy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 11. Escape:

In spite of my exhaustion, sleep just wouldn't come. I tossed and turned in bed, thinking about Brad. Something just didn't ad up in my mind though. What

Would have made a careful driver like Brad run off the road? The day he died had been one of the few sunny days in Forks. And what could have gone through

The back of his hand if not a piece of glass?

EPOV:

The next month and a half was hell. We all continued going to school, but it was different. Coach Clap decided to make Emmett the captain of the football team. He figured it would help us all deal if we continued the season and in a way, it did.

Bella and I didn't talk much these days, but I would catch her looking at me from time to time. She would never speak though. It was like we had a silent understanding. Alice was trying to get us all back to normal and one day she finally succeeded somewhat.

"I can't take this anymore!" she shouted, running into my room. I looked up from my homework.

"You can't stand what?"

"This! Everyone's moping around like it's the end of the world. C'mon People!" By this point, Danny, Jack, Bella, Erin, and all the rest of my family walked into the room. "Think about it. Is this the way he would have wanted for us to act? This is Brad we're talking about here. Hell, if he could see us right now, he'd probably crack some sort of joke about us acting like emos or something. Yes, he's dead," her voice cracked slightly and I saw Danny wince. "But he wouldn't want us acting like this!"

"Alice is right," Bella said. "But what are we going to do about it?"

"Bella, didn't you say you had some friends down at LaPush?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I do. Jacob and some of the LaPush boys at the reservation."

"Let's go down to LaPush for a while!" Alice had that old spark back in her eye. "We can go swimming."

"I haven't seen Jake in a while," Bella said, plopping herself down on the sofa. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"Yes!" shouted Alice. "We can all go!"

"We do need to do something," Erin said, looking up. "What do the rest of you say?"

"I think it's a great idea," Danny piped up. I nodded. The others agreed.

"So when can we go?" Alice asked.

"How about this Saturday?" asked Bella. "We'll all meet up here?"

"Sure, why not?" I spoke up. "Around twelve."

"Why would we want to meet over here at midnight?" asked Jack.

"Twelve noon you jackass," Jasper punched him on the arm and for the first time in a while, we all laughed.

Later that night, I was just about to go to bed when Carlisle walked into my room.

"Edward, we need to talk about something."

I put down the book I was reading. "What do you want to talk with me about?"

He sat down on the edge of my bed and looked at me hard. "It's your father."

Immediately, my body tensed and I clenched my fists in my lap. "Did he finally die?"

Carlisle's eyebrows drew together and he sighed. "No, he didn't die."

"Damn it."

"Edward, you're not going to like what I'm about to say. Charlie Swan just contacted me about five minutes ago. Your father has escaped from prison. We don't know where he is or anything, so be on your guard."

I jumped to my feet in fury. "God damn it! Why can't something just go right for five god damn minutes of my life? My best friend dies, now my basterd of a father is out of jail and on the loose!"

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm so tired of being calm!" I turned away from him and took off out the door and ran. I ran past Alice who said "Edward. What?"

I ran past Esme, who was washing dishes in the kitchen. I ran past Emmett who was coming in from the back yard and out into the night. Faintly, I heard Carlisle telling the others to lay off for a while and was grateful. Facing people wasn't what I wanted to do right now. I ran and ran through the pouring rain, not knowing or caring where I was going. I just ran blindly until I couldn't run anymore. I fell to my knees on the side of the road, gasping for air and fighting for control. I grabbed fistfuls of my hair and pulled it hard, trying to calm my breathing down.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over me and I saw someone kneeling down in front of me. Two small, cold hands took mine and gently pulled my hair free. "Please don't pull your hair out. You wouldn't look good bald."

BPOV:

I sighed as I left the Cullen's house. Was having all of us go to Jacob's such a good idea? Probably not. Would it happen anyway? Most definitely. Because when Alice got an idea into her head, it would happen whether the rest of us wanted it to or not.

I sighed and picked up the phone, calling Billy Black. The phone rang about three times, before Billy's familiar voice came on. "Hello?"

"Hey Billy!" I shouted into the phone. Billy was one of Charlie's oldest friends.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes Billy. How is Jacob? Can I speak to him?"

"Yeah sure, just hold on a minute."

I could hear the phone being passed from hand to hand in the background and then, "Hey Bells!" Jacob's voice had deepened over the past year. I didn't realize how much I had missed him until now.

"Jake! It's so good to talk to you. How are you doing?"

"Everything is great! I've got some awesome friends and I've also got a girlfriend! Her name is Lea Clearwater and she's wonderful!" he told me with a proud note in his voice.

"Jake, that's awesome. I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait for you to met her. So why did you call?"

"Um, well you see, I've met some friends and well you heard about Brad right?"

"Yeah. It's really sad," Jacob's voice was serious now.

"Well, Alice got it into her head that if we went down to LaPush for a while, it would help take everyone's mind off of it for a while. So we were wondering if we could,"

"Of course you can," Jacob sounded excited. "I'll invite Lea too so you can meet her. So when were you thinking about coming over?"

"How about this Saturday?" I asked, uncertain.

"That would be great! Oh, by the way how do you like your motorcycle?"

"It's the most amazing thing my dad has ever given me," I said proudly. "It runs better than anything else I've ever driven."

"Well I'd hope so," said Jacob with a smile in his voice. "I spent days on that thing."

My jaw hit the floor. "You were the one who fixed up my bike?" my voice was incredulous. I knew he worked on cars, but I didn't know he was that good. "Jake, I love what you did with it! You've got talent."

He laughed. "I'm glad you like it. So I'll see you guys on Saturday?"

"Yeah. I can't wait. See you then," I said, walking over to where the cradle for the phone was.

"Bye Bells!" he shouted and we hung up. I felt a new surge of excitement go through me. It would be good to catch up with Jacob. I hadn't seen him in over a year.

After Charlie had dinner, I went up to my room and sprawled across my bed and thought about the past month. School had been pure torture and lunch was worse because we were all sitting together in silence. The silence was strained and uncomfortable and one of us would always leave before lunch was even over. Gym and Biology were also pretty unbearable for me as well. Edward was always slumped over in the desk like he was in physical pain. We didn't talk or teas each other like we used to. It was hard for me to even look at him sometimes, but I did it anyway and wished there was something I could do to help. Over the last month, he hadn't seemed to be getting any better. Alice was worried and I knew Emmett was too, even though he pretended like it didn't bother him. Maybe the trip this weekend would be good for us after all.

Suddenly I felt like I needed a ride to clear my head. Charlie had already gone to bed, so I didn't have to worry about coming up with an excuse, I just felt like getting out for a while. I grabbed my jacket and took off down the stairs and out the door into the rain.

It felt so good to just drive. I turned my face to the sky and let the rain wash over me. Pulling back the throttle, I tore down the streets of Forks, not caring who saw me. I let all my troubles go when I drove like this. Reaching into my pocket with one hand, I pulled out my iPod and put on my music, blaring it loud.

Hold me down, sweet and low little girl,

Hold me down, sweet and low and I'll carry you home,

Hold me down sweet and low little girl,

Hold me down and I'll carry you home.

Suddenly, I saw something in the road. Fear coursed through me as I swerved out of the way and slammed on my breaks. "Holy shit!" I pulled the ear buds out of my ears and jumped off the bike.

The last thing I expected to see was Edward, on hid knees, gasping for breath on the side of the road. He had grabbed handfuls of his hair in irritation. My heart clenched painfully when I realized that I had almost hit him with my bike. I walked over in front of him and knelt down, grabbing his hands and gently pulling them down. "Please don't pull your hair out. You wouldn't look good bald."

He raised his head and I was frozen, entranced by the look in his green eyes. "Hello, Princess."

His voice was flat, devoid of emotion as he said the words. "You can't stay out here, you'll freeze. It's the middle of October."

"So?"

He looked so sad just sitting there. Tentatively, I let go of his hands and slid my arms around him. I didn't know what else to do. He didn't pull away, or tense up. He just sat there, shaking. "Your family's worried about you," I finally broke the silence.

"My family's always worried about me."

"Cullen, stop acting like a fucking idiot! Alice has lost enough lately and there's no way in hell I'm going to let her lose you because you decided to sit here in the middle of the highway and freeze to death!"

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up. "Did you just cuss at me?"

"My god! Are you bipolar or something?"

I jumped up, letting go of him and walked back over to my bike. "Come on Cullen. Let me give you a ride home."

He stood up slowly and turned to the bike, getting a slightly sulky expression on his face. "What are you sulking about now?"

"Can I drive it?"

"Hell no," I grabbed the bike possessively. "No way!"

"Man, I have to sit in the bitch seat."

"Edward Cullen! Either you get your ass on this bike right now or I will leave you on this highway all by yourself!" I had had enough and started the engine.

He smiled slightly and stood, walking over to the bike and getting on behind me.

"Okay. Please take me home," he said, putting his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I shivered at the contact, but said nothing. After all, he was only holding onto me and shielding his face from the rain, right?

I pushed these thoughts from my mind and gunned the engine, taking off down the road to the Cullen's. All the lights were still on when I pulled up in the driveway and shut off the engine. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett ran out onto the front porch. Emmett ran forward and lifted me up into a big bear hug, swinging me around in circles. "Bella! Did you miss us already?"

They all laughed and Alice looked over at Edward. "Are you done being emo now?" she asked, concern shining in her eyes.

Edward's lips twitched again. "Yeah, I' think I'll be okay now."

"Emmett, can't, breathe," I got out and grinning, he put me down. I grinned at Alice. "Don't worry about his emoness, worry about him being bipolar."

Alice laughed and Edward shot me a look. "Hey!"

"Thanks for getting him home Bella," Carlisle smiled at me gratefully.

"You're welcome," I replied, turning to my bike. "Now, I must be going. I have places to be and people to irritate. You know how it is."

Carlisle laughed. "Bella, I don't think it would be wise for you to try to drive home in this weather. Do you want to just stay over?"

I looked at him for a moment. "What about Charlie?"

"I'll call him dear," Esme offered.

I shrugged. "Okay then."

Alice let out a squeal and I let out a groan. "Bella Barbie time!" she shouted, pulling on my arm as she tried to get me up the stairs.

"Alice, let go of the Barbie," Emmett laughed and pulled her away. "She's a human and you can't just drag her around everywhere like that."

Alice pouted, but set off to her room to get the spare bed ready.

"Thank you," his voice was so soft I wasn't sure if I had heard him right or not.

"Excuse me?"

"I said thanks for the ride, Princess," he said, turning to go back into his room.

"You're welcome your highness," I said and walked into Alice's bedroom.

Saturday was thankfully one of the fine few sunny days in Forks. This put us all into a good mood as we all climbed into Emmett's jeep, since it was the biggest car.

"If I get anything, and I mean anything on this car, I will kill all of the girls and castrate the boys. Am I understood?" Emmett asked as he drove down the interstate toward LaPush.

"All right Diva," Edward teased his brother. "Don't get your panties all in a bunch."

This earned him a slap in the back of the head from Rosalie. "Hey! I was just stating what the rest of us were thinking," Edward complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up Edward," Rosalie could barely keep the smile out of her voice. "Shut up before I do it again."

This got his attention and he was silent for the rest of the ride. When Emmett pulled up in front of Jacob's house, I leapt down and sprinted to the door, knocking on it.

"Coming!" came a very familiar voice from the other side of the door and it opened to reveal Jacob. I let out a gasp and then was engulfed in a gigantic bear hug that could put Emmett's to shame.

"Bells! I've missed you so much!" he finally put me down and I made a dramatic show of falling to the ground in pain.

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but if my ribs are bruised in the morning, there will be hell to pay," I threatened, looking over my shoulder to see the others laughing at my pain. "Hey! This so isn't funny! Okay maybe it is."

Danny stepped forward and helped me up. "Bella Bella. What are we going to do with you?"

"Okay now you're starting to sound like Edward," Tanya had a scared look on her face. "Danny! Come back to us!"

Edward was smirking. "I have taught you well."

"Okay people," interjected Alice. "Didn't we come here to swim?"

Jacob laughed lightly and turned into the house. "Lea, there's some people I want you to meet."

A pretty girl with long dark hair and olive skin walked out of the house to greet us. Jacob put an arm around her waist and smiled proudly at us. "Everyone, meet my girlfriend, Lea."

Introductions were made and Jacob walked with us down to the beach.

"Um, guys I'm not so sure swimming is such a good idea," I started off. "I mean it's the middle of October and that water looks freezing."

I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist then and screamed. "Edward Cullen! If you throw me into that water I will make sure you go with me now put me down!"

He just laughed and tossed me to Jasper, who in turn tossed me to Danny. "I don't think so Princess," Edward had an evil grin on his face. Danny lifted me up even higher, and threw me away from him, into the water. "You will be sorry! You will be," the rest of my tirade was cut off by the loud splash of me hitting the water.

I came up spitting seawater and thoroughly pissed off. "I will get you back for that one Cullen!" I shouted, glaring up at him from where I was floating in the water.

He laughed. "Sure you will."

I shot a grin in Jacob's direction and his eyes widened in fear. "Edward, I'd watch out if I were you. When she gets that look in her eye, something is up and trust me. You don't want to get on her bad side."

But did he listen? No he did not listen and now he will pay. The great Isabella Swan will make sure he will pay. I got out of the water and walked slowly in his direction.

"Cullen?" He turned slowly to look at me. "Your fli's open."

I saw Erin trying to hide his laughter as Edward looked down at his swimming trunks. That was when Jacob pulled open the back of Edward's trunks and dumped an entire bucket of ice into them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he shouted, dancing around in little circles. "It's so cold!" then his eyes fell on me. "Oh you are on evil little girl."

I smirked innocently at him. "If you had only listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation right now would we? Admit it Edward. I was right and you were wrong."

He glared at me haughtily. "First you dump ice down my pants, then you make me humiliate myself in that way? I don't think so."

"Actually, the ice thing was all me," Jacob said with a grin. Edward was still dancing around.

"Edward, if it's that cold, just take them off," Alice advised through fits of giggles.

"There's no way in hell I'm taking off my drawers right here in front of everyone," Edward said stubbornly.

"Fine, then freeze your balls off. No one cares," Danny said with a chuckle.

"Fine then," Edward grumbled. "Everyone turn that way." Then he turned his back to us, and dropped his trunks. Before I could stop myself, I darted forward and grabbed them up, throwing them into the water.

Jack and Erin were rolling on the ground by this point and Edward turned around, one hand covering his… the other pointing an accusing finger at me. "You will pay for that!"

"Oo, scary," I mocked, then went and hid behind Jack.

"If I'm so scary, why are you hiding?" he asked. I thought about that for a minute, then poked my head around him. "I'm hiding because you're kind of naked in front of us, so you might want to get your swimming trunks before they float too far away."

Edward let out a yelp and dove into the water to find his pants.

I laughed along with the others until Edward came back, with his pants on thankfully. We continued playing around in the water for the next few hours until it was time for me to fix Charlie's dinner. Alice pulled Jacob and Emmett aside to talk to them for a minute, but when I asked her what they had been talking about, she refused to tell me.

Emmett drove us all back to the Cullen's house, so we could leave from there since our cars were still sitting in the driveway. When I got on my bike, I drove around to the back and snuck in through the window. Going up to Edward's room, I removed every single pair of his boxers from the drawer and was about to leave when I heard voices coming down the hallway. Swiftly, I jumped into the closet. The door opened, then closed. I heard footsteps, the sound of clothes being thrown on the bed, then the footsteps retreated and I was left alone again. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and slipped across the hall to Alice's room, praying no one would suddenly walk out of the bathroom or something. Once in Alice's room, I scribbled a note and placed it on her desk before taking some of the underwear from the drawer. I made sure to only take the pairs she hated and wouldn't ever wear, so Edward wouldn't suspect they were her's. Then, I hid the boxers under Alice's bed, went back to Edward's room and replaced his boxers with granny panties. Then, I left through the window and drove away.

So, what was Alice talking to Jake about? What does Edward's father have to do with the plot? I will make you all a deal. Ask any question and I will answer it. However if you ask a question that will spoil the whole plot, I will answer it, but I won't like you very much, because I have an extremely complex plot planned out. Now I'm going to go and sulk because instead of getting Breaking Dawn, I was here, writing this chapter because so many of you begged for me to update soon. By the time I get to Target, there won't be any left. I may forgive you all in time though. Just kidding! I wasn't able to go get the book anyway, so I would have updated anyway.


	12. Suidide? Murder?

Sorry for the wait guys

Sorry for the wait guys. I'm not done with breaking dawn and the moment I got the book, my family started making plans to do other stuff. So I'm only a couple chapters into book three right now. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: This is FAN FICTION. Get it?

Chapter 12. The Calm Before the Storm:

Emmett drove us all back to the Cullen's house, so we could leave from there since our cars were still sitting in the driveway. When I got on my bike, I

drove around to the back and snuck in through the window. Going up to Edward's room, I removed every single pair of his boxers from the drawer and was

about to leave when I heard voices coming down the hallway. Swiftly, I jumped into the closet. The door opened, then closed. I heard footsteps, the sound

of clothes being thrown on the bed, then the footsteps retreated and I was left alone again. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and

slipped across the hall to Alice's room, praying no one would suddenly walk out of the bathroom or something. Once in Alice's room, I scribbled a note

and placed it on her desk before taking some of the underwear from the drawer. I made sure to only take the pairs she hated and wouldn't ever wear, so

Edward wouldn't suspect they were her's. Then, I hid the boxers under Alice's bed, went back to Edward's room and replaced his boxers with granny panties.

Then, I left through the window and drove away.

APOV:

"Hey, can I talk to you Jacob?" I asked, walking up to him as he got out of the water.

"Sure I guess," he said, walking over and standing a little way away from the others. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's Bella and Edward. Am I the only one who thinks that secretly they are in love with each other?"

He looked at me curiously for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Yeah, but they're kind of hating each other at the moment," he said, looking slightly concerned. "What are you getting at?"

I threw my hands into the air in exasperation. "Isn't it obvious? I think we should try to get them together."

"Alice, it really isn't any of our business," he said reluctantly. "I think that's something that they have to learn all by there selves."

I sighed and turned, preparing to walk away. Stopping, I turned around to ask him anyway. What could it hurt? "Will you help me try to get them together?"

"Alice, I already told you,"

"Please? Look, I know it's none of my business and I should probably just leave it alone, but you haven't seen Edward before today. Before Bella came along, he didn't so much as really talk to anyone. He was what you'd call a bad ass, trouble maker and stuff like that. She's changed him, whether anyone's willing to admit it or not," I tried to get him to understand. "Please, just help me?"

He thought for a minute then sighed. "Fine, if it means that much to you," I threw my arms around him in a huge hug.

"Excellent! Okay, here's the plan."

"Absolutely not," Jacob said once I had laid out the details. "I will not help you with that. Anyway, we'd need Lea's consent."

"I've already said I would help her," Lea walked up smugly and slipped an arm around Jacob's waist. "I'll say yes to whatever needs saying yes to."

"I really don't want to medal in what's not my business," Jacob said, glaring at Lea.

"But Jake," I put on the puppy dog face. "This is my poor brother we're talking about here. Will you please help us?"

"No," he said flatly.

I groaned. "Pleeeeeeeease?"

Lea came to my defense then. "Jacob Black, if you don't say yes, no kisses for two whole months, got it?"

I laughed as his eyes widened in horror. "Lea, Baby don't do this."

"Don't you Lea baby me," she said, stepping away.

"Okay! I'll help out in this hair brained scheme you two crazy, deranged women have come up with," he said, finally giving in.

Lea and I hugged excitedly. "Yay! I knew you would see reason," I laughed and threw my arms around Jacob, laughing and dancing in a circle.

"Don't I get a hug?" came Jasper's voice from behind me. I broke away and threw myself into his arms.

"Of course you do. Why wouldn't you?" I asked, laughing as he lifted me off my feet and twirled me.

"Well we have to go now, so say goodbye to your new hug buddy," he teased, putting me down.

I threw my arms around Jacob again. "Bye hug buddy," I said. He grinned uncertainly back and went to say goodbye to Bella.

"I couldn't help but to overhear the conversation that just took place," Jasper said, turning serious. "Alice, are you sure medaling in your brother's business is such a good idea?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Jasper, what could possibly happen?"

"Well first of all, you could push him further away then he already is," he tried to reason with me.

"I know that, but he might thank me in the end. They just look like they would be good for each other."

"Just because they look good together doesn't mean they should end up together," Jasper said, leaning close to me so no one passing us could hear.

"But the way they act and everything points to a cute couple!" I tried to explain. "They're compatible because they think alike."

"That's not always a good thing. Haven't you ever heard the term opposite's attract?"

"Jasper, please just help me?"

"Look, I want them together as much as you do. Edward isn't as depressed, for lack of a better word as he was before she came along. He teases her like he's never done with other girls, but if it's meant to be, it will happen. If it will get you to stop creating chaos, fine I will help you."

Later that night, I walked into my room to see a note on my desk. Curious, I picked it up and began to read.

Alice, I got Edward back for today. Look under your bed. Don't worry, I only took the ugly pairs, so there's no way he'll ever know it was you. Do something with them, but I don't think you should leave them under your bed.

B.S.

What the hell? Walking over to my bed, I got on my knees and looked under the bed. I threw back my head and laughed, hard. Bella was a genius. For a moment, I wondered if it were possible for Bella to be a Cullen. Then, I got down to business. An hour later, every pair of boxers under my bed were a bright pink with hearts on them. I put them all into a plastic bed and waited for Edward's shower to start. Then, I snuck across the hall and put the bag in his closet. Finally, I went to talk to Emmett about what I had told the others about.

EPOV:

I was in dire need of a shower. Bella was going to pay for that little stunt she pulled this morning. Alice had told me that she was going over there tomorrow so I would just go with her. I seriously doubted she would let me come with her, but I was hoping she would. Once I was over there, I would figure something out.

I opened my door and smiled as I slipped inside. Thoughts of pranks that I could pull on Bella were dancing in my head. Yes, she would so pay for that little stunt. I walked over to my dresser to pull out some boxers and go to bed. It was already midnight and if I wanted to go with Alice, I would have to hurry. My eyes widened in horror as I stared, speechless at the things in my drawer. Gingerly, I lifted a pair of the granny panties between my thumb and pointer finger out of the drawer and threw it across the room. My boxers were gone. In their place was underwear that even an old grandma wouldn't wear. I could faintly see a note sticking out from the bottom of the drawer and trying as hard as I could not to touch any of them, I pulled it out to read it.

Dear Eddy,

If you haven't noticed, I would like to let you know that as of now, I have your underwear. I will be returning it shortly, don't worry. I just needed it for something. Don't ask, because I'm sure as hell not telling you what I needed it for. I love you,

Sincerely,

Your secret admirer.

"Alice!" I tore out of my room and across the hall, throwing open her door and sprinting inside. "What the hell did you do to my underwear this time?"

Alice was lying on her bed, eyes closed, asleep. When I came in, she groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head. "What do you want?" she mumbled in a sleepy voice. "I didn't do anything."

For once in my life, I believed her. I didn't feel like dealing with it right then. "Never mind. Sorry Alice you can go back to sleep."

She grumbled something about stupid annoying brothers and rolled back over, closing her eyes. I smiled slightly as I exited the room, yelling for Emmett. He was on the phone in his room, talking to Rosalie about what he would do to her if he was over there right now. I threw open his door in a similar fashion as Alice's and glared down at him. "I need to talk to you," I got out through my teeth.

"I'll call you back Rose," Emmett said into the phone. "Little Eddy here is P M Sing and felt the need to burst through this door and interrupt us." She said something into the phone and he grinned. "I'll remember to do that. Bye."

Flipping it shut, he turned to look at me fully. "So lil bro, what was so important that you had to interrupt my conversation with my lovely girlfriend over?"

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell did you do to my underwear?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean what did I do with your underwear?"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. What had ever possessed me to come down here anyway? "I'll just show you then."

Emmett was rolling on my floor in laughter when he saw my 'underwear'. "Looks like someone has a secret admirer," he teased, getting off my floor.

"Looks like someone's going to have a broken nose if he doesn't stop laughing at his brother," I threatened menacingly.

He shrugged and stood up to leave. "Chill out Edward. It was just a joke," he said as he passed me. "I'll let you borrow some of my boxers if you want."

I shook my head. "Ugh, who knows what yours have inside of them."

He laughed and took off out my door to get some sleep. I sighed and pulled open my closet door to try and find some extras. What I saw made me close the door and take a step back. When I figured out who this 'secret admire' was, I would personally kill them.

To my surprise, it wasn't hard for me to get Alice to let me go to Bella's house with her. "Sure if you want," she said, a slightly mischievious look in her eyes.

"Thanks I guess," I was slightly put off by the fact she was letting me come without protesting.

BPOV:

I was rudely awakened the next morning by a black and white blur bouncing on my bed. "Mmm, go away," I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Time to get up Bella," Alice's familiar voice trilled in my ear.

I sighed in resignation. "Fine, just give me a minute."

She shrugged and left the room. I could hear her footsteps going down the stairs. Without wasting any time, I pulled the blanket up over my head and snuggled down in my bed. Sleep had been impossible last night. I kept having dreams about Brad, trying to tell me something but when he was just about to tell me, I would wake up, sweating. Someone was trying to pull the blanket off me.

"C'mon Princess," came Edward's slightly amused voice. "Time to get up. Alice will get impatient and trust me, you don't want that."

"Go away Your Highness, I don't feel like dealing with you now," I held onto the blanket tighter.

Suddenly, I felt cold air on my feet and realized that Edward had pulled the blanket up from the bottom. I tried holding onto the blanket, but Edward just pulled it away from me. "Now, I said it was time to get up." He had an amused crooked smile on his face and for the first time it seemed to actually touch his eyes. I growled in annoyance.

"You are in soooooo much trouble."

I jumped up from the bed and saw a flash of slight fear in his eyes. Then, he turned and ran out the door and down the stairs. "Your Highness, get your ass back here!" I shouted to no avail. I pulled myself up and took off after him, chasing him through my house. When I got downstairs, I could see him nowhere.

"Alice, where's Edward?"

Alice looked up from her magazine and shrugged. "I don't know Bella, why would I keep tabs on my brother?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker of movement behind the living room door. Running over to it, I grabbed the handle and slammed it, to reveal Edward standing behind it.

"Aha!" I shouted, then stopped. I had come all the way down here, chasing Edward and hadn't thought of anything to say. Now that I had him, I just stared for several seconds. "Um, you're mean."

Edward's eyes danced with mirth by this point. "I'm mean? I wasn't the one chasing a poor, innocent boy down the stairs and making him go into hiding," he tried to defend himself.

"Oh yes Cullen. You're the perfect little angel aren't you?" I asked, in spite of myself a small smile had formed on my lips.

He nodded seriously. Before he could retort, the phone rang and I took off to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bells, its Charlie. Do you know anything about a Danny Casmere?"

I froze, then gasped in surprise. I had made plans to meet Danny this morning to show him some of my fighting moves. He had asked me to show him yesterday and I was going to go early this morning to set up a place in the park for us to practice. "Yes, I know Danny. He's one of my close friends here. I was supposed to meet him this morning, but I must have overslept. Why?"

"Well you don't have to worry about meeting him at the park. Just drive on to the hospital. Danny tried to kill himself this morning."

EPOV:

I saw Bella's eyes widen in horror and her mouth form an o. Curious, I walked over to her, trying to hear the phone conversation.

"Yes Dad, I'll be right over there. I love you, bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to us, her face white with shock. "It's all my fault. I should have been there, I could have done something." Her voice trailed off.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Alice stepped forward and put a tentative hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Sit down, both of you. We need to get to the hospital."

"Why, Princess?" I asked, fear starting to build in my gut. What was going on?

She paused for a second, then whipped every emotion from her face. "Danny tried to commit suicide." The words came out in a rush.

I drove like a mad man through the streets of Forks. Alice and Bella sat in the back seat, staring numbly out the window. Alice was holding back tears and Bella kept reassuring her that he was alive.

"Alice, if he was dead, we wouldn't be rushing to the emergency room now would we?" Bella asked as I screeched to a stop in the parking lot and jumped out.

Alice followed Bella out of the car and we walked inside. I felt the familiar thrill of fear go through me as we stepped inside. Ever since I was little, I had been terrified of places like this. My wonderful father was to thank for this fear. I felt nothing but shock as I walked up to the receptionist and asked for the room number.

I felt so confused as we took the elevator up to his room. Why would Danny do something like this? He seemed perfectly fine yesterday. Again the question floated through my head. What was going on? Danny wasn't the type of kid to go off and try to commit suicide. Something wasn't right about this and I was determined to figure out what it was.

"Hello, earth to Edward," Alice's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh hi Alice."

"We're here so get your head out of la la land and talk to your friend."

I stepped into the room and looked down at Danny. He was sitting up, both wrists bandaged with Tanya sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey all," he greeted us as we walked into the room. Greetings were exchanged and we all took spots around the room. None of us mentioned the fact that he had attempted suicide, we were all trying not to think about it.

"Tanya, Alice, Bella, I need to talk to Edward alone. Can you please go out into the hallway?" Danny asked after about fifteen minutes of easy chatter. Alice and Tanya left the room, but before Bella left, a strange look passed over her face and she turned back.

"Hey Danny, can I have a look at your right hand please?" she asked.

"Uh, sure I guess," he said and turned so she could see it. I didn't see what was so special about it though. It had a bandage wrapped around it with red showing slightly around the middle where it had bled through.

Bella turned then and exited the room to give us some privacy. "What's up Danny?" I asked, not quite sure what he could want to talk to me about. I had a pretty good idea though.

He opened his mouth, paused for a second, then closed it again. "It's hard for me to say," he admitted. "I'll just start at the beginning. I was supposed to meet Bella this morning so she could show me some of her fighting techniques because I was curious how she fought. Well I guess she was running a little late,"

"Danny, where are you going with this?" I asked, frustrated that he wouldn't come right out and say it.

"I didn't try to kill myself. Someone tried to kill me."

BPOV:

"Tanya, Alice, Bella, I need to talk to Edward alone. Can you please go out into the hallway?" Danny asked after we had been talking for several minutes.

The others willingly went, but I froze in the doorway and turned back. I just had to know if my suspicions were correct. "Hey Danny, can I have a look at your right hand please?" I asked, walking back over to the bed.

"Uh, sure I guess," he said no doubt wondering what the hell I could possibly be ranting about now. He stretched out his hand and sure enough. There was a bandage wrapped around it with a spot of red in the middle where it had bled through. I turned then and exited the room.

Danny was released the next day in time to go back to school. Edward had stayed silent on the ride back to my house and neither Alice nor I pressed him. I was also silent, thinking over this newest development. If I had only been there, none of this would have happened. If I had just gotten there thirty minutes earlier, Danny wouldn't be like this. I thought back to the information I had gained about Brad's death and compared. Was it just a coincidence that Danny had a bandage wrapped around his hand or something more? I wasn't one to believe too strongly in coincidences and there was something about this whole thing that didn't ad up in my mind. First of all, there was Brad, a very careful driver who just swerved off the road into a tree for no apparent reason. There hadn't been rain that day so a slick highway wasn't an excuse. Then there was Danny, even during Brad's death he had, like Alice tried to keep some form of normal around us all. He was the last person I had expected to try to commit suicide.

There was something strange going on in Forks. I had the strangest suspicion that the death of Brad and Danny's attempt were connected somehow. And if they were, who was behind it all? Were these just random killings, or was there some sort of pattern here? A chill ran through me as I realized that if I had been earlier than Danny it could have been me lying in a hospital bed with scars up and down my wrists.

These thoughts continued running through my head over the course of the next week or so. Maybe I was overreacting. After all, teenagers weren't all they appeared, so what if Danny had just attempted suicide? What if this all was just a coincidence?

I shoved my books into my locker and slammed the door. The gym teacher had recommended me for cross country so I had started running after school and was already late. Alice had given me a ride to school this morning, so I would have to catch a ride with someone on the team.

After practice, Coach Clap had asked to speak to me privately and by the time I got to the front parking lot, it was empty.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath as I pulled out my cell phone and called up Alice.

"Alice, I need a ride home," I said and explained the situation to her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I'll send someone out to pick you up okay?" Alice said. "They'll be there in five minutes.""

T

Hanks Alice, Bye."

EPOV:

"No Alice, she hates me. Why would she want a ride from me?" I asked my sister in agitation.

"Edward, just give her the damn ride all right?" Alice was annoyed that Bella and I weren't getting along, though I didn't know why.

"If I give her the ride, will you stop bothering me?" I asked, finally giving in.

"Yep."

So this was how I ended up driving to Forks High at seven in the evening. Bella was sitting out front, looking anxious until she saw me. At first, her face was relieved, then it turned sour as she reluctantly slid into the front seat.

"Hello Princess, having bike trouble?" I couldn't help teasing her. It was just too much fun.

"No your highness, I got a ride from your sister," she bit back, turning angrily away from me to stare out the window.

We were silent for a long moment, neither of us willing to talk to the other. "Cullen, slow down," Bella finally broke the silence. "You're going to get us killed."

"Don't be stupid Swan," I replied. "I'll have the princess home and in one piece before you know it."

She glared harshly at me. "Stop calling me that!" she shouted in a fury. "And I really don't want to die today if you don't mind so slow down!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. If it would get her to just stop talking, I would slow the damn car down. Tapping my breaks slightly, I realized with horror that the car wasn't slowing. I kept my cool as I tried again to stop the car. "Damn it!" I was scared and angry now.

"What's the problem?" Bella asked, eyes huge.

I didn't have time to answer her. A curve in the road was coming up fast. I tried turning the steering wheel, but it was locked for some reason. Faintly, I heard Bella scream as the car bounced off the road and slammed into the telephone pole. The windshield exploded outward and I was suddenly aware of pain on my left side. Not just my ribs, but my arm and leg as well. My head hit the steering wheel and I let out a groan of pain as I tried to hold onto my consciousness. It was getting hard to breath and the pain in my side was growing by the second. I thought of Bella and faintly wondered if she was okay, then everything went black.

Ahaha someone said last chapter that when I said something about cold hands they thought there was a vampire there. No, there weren't any vampires in that part of the story. Do I have everyone confused? Review me with your thoughts and you get a doughnut!


	13. fear

I don't exactly know how this chapter will turn out

I don't exactly know how this chapter will turn out. I guess we'll have to see then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 13. Fear:

I didn't have time to answer her. A curve in the road was coming up fast. I tried turning the steering wheel, but it was locked for some reason. Faintly,

I heard Bella scream as the car bounced off the road and slammed into the telephone pole. The windshield exploded outward and I was suddenly aware of pain

on my left side. Not just my ribs, but my arm and leg as well. My head hit the steering wheel and I let out a groan of pain as I tried to hold onto my

consciousness. It was getting hard to breath and the pain in my side was growing by the second. I thought of Bella and faintly wondered if she was okay,

then everything went black.

BPOV:

I screamed as the car slammed hard into the telephone pole and clutched the seat for dear life as the impact spun the car around. Edward let out a groan of pain from the driver side of the car just as the windshield exploded outward, sending glass flying everywhere. I closed my eyes and threw my arms over my head to avoid getting stabbed or cut by the glass falling around us. I stayed like that for several seconds just to make sure we weren't going to suddenly flip over or something. Then, I opened my eyes.

The windshield was gone. There was a gaping hole where it used to be and I could see trees all around us, where we must have ended up. I gasped in shock when I realized that when we had hit the pole, it had spun the car completely around and we were now at the bottom of a steep embankment. Well this was just wonderful wasn't it? Finally, dreading what I might see, I looked over to the driver side of the car. Edward was slumped over the wheel, blood from a cut on his forehead staining the leather interior.

"Um, Cullen? Can you hear me?" I asked, not sure what to do in this type of situation. The only accident like this I had ever been in, I was the only survivor. My cousin had died on impact. Suddenly, the thought of Edward dying hit me and fear rose in my stomach. Edward couldn't die on me, he just couldn't. He couldn't leave me here all alone. And what would I do without someone to teas every day? Over the last few months, I had developed an unwilling affection for this boy and the thought of losing him now was just unacceptable.

Reaching over, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him upright to better survey the damage. I didn't like the way he looked then, the little color he had ever had gone from his pale cheeks. Placing one hand on his chest to keep him up, I put the other hand in front of his mouth and a rush of relief hit me when I felt breath against my fingers. Next, I reached down for my purse to call 911 and was horrified to find that there was no longer a floor board right there. It had been smashed by the dash which wasn't even where it was supposed to be. That damn pole had done some serious damage. I was just glad that I hadn't decided to stretch my legs out too much or I would be trapped. A rush of hysteria hit me as the full reality of the situation finally sank in. I had been in an accident with Edward, his car was demolished, he was unconscious, we were at the bottom of a steep embankment which meant it could take days for anyone to find the car, and we had no way to contact anybody. Man, we were screwed.

The ironic thing was that my side of the car was pretty much fine. I reached out and opened the door, stepping out into the freezing October weather and walked around to the other side of the car. Putting it nicely, the thing was totaled. I stared through the shattered window and dented metal, trying to figure out the best way to get him out of the car. And then I wondered if moving him was the best thing or not. Most likely, there would be broken bones and I wasn't sure if me moving him was such a good idea. I didn't want to inflict even more damage by accident.

A light under the car drew my attention downward and to my horror, I saw fire under there. It was slowly making its way toward the engine. Okay moving him was probably the best option. I wondered briefly how the hell I was going to get the car door open. It didn't look much like a door anymore, more like a trap that was going to end up killing Edward if I didn't think fast. I thought about maybe pulling him out through the place where the windshield used to be, but that was too risky. My best bet, believe it or not was the car door.

"Damn it Cullen, wake up!" I shouted in frustration. "I can't do this. Please, someone just come along and help me."

But no one came and Edward didn't move. It was just me out here, trying to figure out the safest way to get Edward out of this god forsaken car before it killed him. I sighed and yanked hard on the door handle, praying to got that it would just open. Did the door open? Hell no. I looked through the window again and realized that the door was probably locked. Great, perfect time to get stupid Bella. I ran around to the other side again and reached inside, hitting the unlock button on the side of the door.

Praying that it worked, I ran back around and tried the door again. It gave a little, but not much. I applied more pressure, pulling back with all my strength. With a loud screech of protesting metal, the door finally gave way. I braced myself as he fell sideways, his weight almost making me stumble backward. Damn he was heavy. I reached inside the car to undo his seatbelt. A burst of hysterical laughter came out of my mouth. The irony of the situation was too much. Edward Cullen, the Edward who had broken the law, the Edward who would get drunk, probably do drugs, and god knows what else wearing a seatbelt.

I undid it and began pulling him as gently as I could from his car. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fire almost at the engine. He was almost out of the car by now, but something was stuck. I stopped pulling and looked down in horror to see his left leg stuck between what used to be part of the floorboard and the side of the car.

"C'mon Cullen, help me out a little," I said, pulling hard. "Edward, please just open your eyes!" I tried to control the fear that was rising inside of me. Keeping my head was vital. Finally, I knew that it was no use, so I just wrapped my arms around him and shielded him from what ever was about to happen as best I could. I braced my foot on the edge of the car and pushed away as hard as I could just as the explosion sounded.

I flew backward away from the car like superman, holding onto Edward for dear life. Dimly, I could see the car blown to pieces a few yards away where we had just been. Then I was aware of the ground racing up to meet us. My fall was broken slightly by the fact that Edward landed first, which wasn't really much comfort to me. That had to hurt. Surprisingly, my last thought before everything went black wasn't of myself though. It was of Edward.

EPOV:

Pain. There was nothing but pain for the first few minutes I became conscious again. I tried to move, but soon gave up on it. The pain was too much.

"Damn it!" I thought looking around for Bella. How had I even gotten out of the car? The last thing I remembered was my head hitting the steering wheel and a hell of a lot of pain. I raised myself slowly on my good arm and looked around. It was night, that much I could tell and of course it was raining. Not only was it raining, but it was freezing. I was suddenly aware of warmth next to me and looked down to see Bella curled tightly against me, clutching onto my shirt with both hands. Her whole body was shaking and it didn't take me long to figure out why. She was still in her tank top and workout shorts from the practice she had been after school.

"Edward," she called out, holding onto me tighter. "Please wake up!"

I couldn't help but be a little amused in spite of the situation. So Princess talked in her sleep. That was a bit of information I could hold against her. A small chuckle shook my body and then I winced. I was pretty sure a couple of my ribs had been broken. Shuttering slightly with the pain, I took a breath, trying not to breathe too deeply so that I wouldn't puncture anything.

Bella called out again. "Edward, please don't leave me here. Don't die!" I wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm right here Princess," damn, my voice sounded like shit. I reached down and pulled her closer to me, trying to keep her warmer. She seemed to relax slightly at my touch. I sighed and looked around, trying to figure out where we were. Moving, at least for me was out of the question. The pain from my arm, leg, ribs, and head would prevent that, but maybe Bella could get to the road and get help. As for me, I was helpless, and I hated it.

Somewhere off to my right, I saw the burning remains of what had once been my car. I looked back down at Bella. Had she pulled me from my Volvo? Wow, I'd have to give her a little more credit.

I couldn't see anything through the dense growth of trees around us, so settled for just laying still. What else could I do in this situation? I kept my breathing even and shallow, but even then it hurt to breathe. Darkness began creeping slowly up around the corners of my vision and soon after, I was out again.

BPOV:

I woke on the ground, cradled against someone's strong chest. Where was I? Slowly, the memories from last night crept back into my foggy mind and I gasped in shock. I could see the sun shining down overhead. Had we really been out here all night? Then I turned my attention to Edward beside me. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow, but even. I needed to get a better look at his injuries. Help wasn't here yet and I was sure something would have to be done soon. Climbing stiffly to my knees, I took note of my own injuries. Compared to Edward's, I was in tip top shape. There were a few cuts and bruises and a pain in my back where I had hit the ground, but that was pretty much it. It was only then that I realized how lucky I was. If it had been me driving home from practice, what would have been different? Would that be me on the forest floor? Would I have even been able to get out of the car?

As gently as I could, I moved him so he was lying on his back and began looking him over. There was a gash on his forehead where it must have hit the dash. The cut had pretty much stopped bleeding however, so I just wiped the blood off his face with the hem of my shirt and cleaned it as best I could with the same hem. His arm was at a strange angle and so was his leg. The pole was to thank for that. Finally, I pulled up his shirt to see if anything was poking out or something. Purple bruises covered the left side of his chest. I gasped and gently touched one of them, trying hard not to hurt him, but also trying to see if anything was indeed broken. Edward's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, hard.

I turned, but his eyes were still closed. "Edward, can you hear me? Please, talk to me," I tried the same tactic I had used inside the car. No response. He did however keep a tight hold on my wrist. I sat back on my heels and tried to come up with a way we could get out of here. Suddenly, I saw a pair of feet and a light coming toward us through the grass.

Jacob's point of view:

I was sitting on my couch watching a game with my dad. It was about eight in the evening and there was only about half an hour left to go when the telephone rang. I stood up and went into the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked in curiosity.

"Hey Jacob, its Charlie. Have you seen Bella at all today?"

"No, why?"

"She's missing. Alice told me that she sent Edward out to pick her up from practice after school and he didn't come back. Will you help us find them?"

I was already putting on my boots. "Sure I will. Bella's one of my friends too."

I walked back into the living room and waved to my father. After telling him where I was going, I left the house at a dead sprint. I wondered where Bella could be and decided to search the road from her school to her house. There might have been an accident.

Ten hours later:

Emmett's point of view:

"Alice, we haven't found anything," I said as I slumped against a tree. We'd been looking for Bella and Edward since last night and still there was no sign of them.

"I called Jacob," she replied. "Neither had he. He searched the route from the school to Bella's house, but I told him Edward had probably taken the other back way. We're meeting him there."

I nodded and we piled into my jeep. I hit the gas and we sped off for where Jacob would be. Rosalie sighed in the passenger seat. "We have to find them," she said, slamming her fist into the glass.

I saw Jacob pacing back and forth when we reached him and he climbed into the back. Slowly, I combed the area and soon enough found what I was looking for. A telephone pole had been hit half way down Sycamore Drive. I stopped the jeep and got out. "Search along the side of the road," I instructed and took off. I followed the skid marks down instep bank and froze at the bottom. Alice gasped from behind me and Jasper ran into me when I stopped.

Edward's car had blown up and pieces of it were scattered all over the area, or at least the metal that didn't burn. About forty or fifty yards away, Bella was kneeling in the grass over Edward, as if trying to protect him or something.

I walked slowly closer and touched her shoulder. She jumped, then turned and threw herself into my arms. "Emmett! Call 911 please, I know I hate him, but he doesn't deserve this!" she shouted, clinging to me tightly with one hand. I looked down to see Edward, holding onto her other wrist as if it was his lifeline or something.

The paramedics came and put both of them in the back of the ambulance. They were fussing over Bella, but she simply said, "I'm fine, he's way worse off so help him first."

The rest of us followed in my jeep where we met up with Carlisle and, Charlie, and Esme at the hospital.

"Edward looked pretty bad," Jacob muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just glad we found them."

I nodded in agreement. "Bella's probably going to give them hell if they try to stick her with any needles."

Rosalie smiled slightly. "That's our Bella."

Reviewers get a quote from an upcoming chapter and a question of your choice answered.

Its short, I know, but I'm going out on the lake and didn't have time to finish it. And

since you guys wanted an update so bad, here it is.


	14. Suspicion

Hello all Readers

Hello all Readers! I still haven't finished Breaking Dawn! It's not fair, but at least you guys get an update.

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to say it. I don't own the characters of Twilight, though I do own Danny, Toney, and all the other people I threw in there.

Chapter fourteen: Truth:

"Edward looked pretty bad," Jacob muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just glad we found them."

I nodded in agreement. "Bella's probably going to give them hell if they try to stick her with any needles."

Rosalie smiled slightly. "That's our Bella."

Bella's point of view:

We were loaded into the back of the ambulance. They tried to get me to lie down on a stretcher, but I refused, saying simply that I had only a few cuts and bruises here and there, nothing serious. Edward kept his grip on my wrist for several more minutes.

"We're going to the hospital," I said finally looking down at him. "You're going to be okay, I'm going to be okay, but your Volvo didn't make it."

And then his grip relaxed. One of the paramedics walked slowly over to me. "Miss Swan, please lay down so we can look at you properly."

"I don't think so. Look sir, I can walk, all my limbs work the way they're supposed to do, and I have a cut on my leg and on my hand. There are some bruises and a black eye, but that's all. He is in way worse shape than I am, so instead of being over here talking to me, I suggest you do your job the right way before something seriously bad happens to Edward. I wouldn't want Carlisle to sue you because his son died on the way to the hospital because you were looking at me," I said and was relieved when the paramedic walked away, a slightly frightened look on his face. I smiled to myself in satisfaction. No needles for me.

I sat back down and reached out, touching Edward's hand lightly with my own. "You're gonna be okay Edward," I said, trying to convince myself more than him. "Or at least, I hope you are."

When the ambulance pulled into the hospital, Charlie was at my side instantly. "Bella, are you okay? What happened? How bad off is Edward?"

"Slow down," I said, holding up a finger. "I'm okay, there was an accident, and I don't know about Edward."

Just then, a clothed torpedo flew into my arms. Alice clung to me tightly, the others not far behind. Emmett looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Jasper had that usual impassive expression on, but I could see worry in his eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" this question came from Rosalie, who had tears in her eyes. Emmett put an arm around her just as Danny and Tanya showed up.

"I'm fine," I said, pulling gently away from Alice. "Edward might be a different story though."

Jacob hugged me next and I saw Danny's pale face over his shoulder. "How bad was it?" he asked, looking at Jacob.

"Pretty bad," Jacob said, pulling a leaf from my hair.

We all sat in the waiting room several minutes later, waiting. A bald doctor came up to me and introduced himself as Doctor Holland.

"I was sent to check you out. You might have gone into shock or something, so please come with me, Miss Swan," Doctor Holland, or Baldy said, looking at me. I was about to refuse when Alice touched my shoulder.

"Go with him," she said, leaning close to me.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"When he's done checking you out, I want you to go and find Carlisle. He'll be able to give you some information about Edward for us. None of us are allowed to go in there right now," she explained quickly. So I endured half an hour of being interrogated by some bald dude just to get some information on Edward Cullen for the rest of my crazy friends. When he was finally done, I stood up and walked easily out of his office, slipping up to the ICU. Unfortunately for me, Doctor Holland just happened to be the one at the desk up there.

"Miss Swan, where do you think you're going?" he asked as I walked past his desk.

"Going to see my brother, what does it look like?" I asked, stopping in irritation.

"Miss Swan, with all dew respect, I know Carlisle Cullen very well and I also know his kids. Therefore, I know you are lying and will not allow you to go into that room," he said. I was getting irritated with him now.

"Doctor Holland, with all dew respect, fuck you, sir." And then I walked past him into the intensive care unit. It was not a very happy place. Beds separated by curtains were everywhere. I immediately spotted Carlisle standing in front of one and walked over to him. 'Your crazy children sent me up here for information," I said quickly before he could reprimand me for being in here. "How is he?"

Carlisle looked back over his shoulder at the bed. "He will live, if he wakes up. You see, when his head hit the dash, it kind of jarred his brain a little bit. We think he'll be okay, besides the broken bones, but those will heal. He is about to be moved to a private room. Tell the others I will be down shortly." I nodded and left the room.

We were all sitting cramped up in the room about thirty minutes later. None of us were really talking much; we were just staring down at Edward. So it was a surprise to me when Alice spoke up.

"It's all my fault," she finally said, burying her face in her hands. "If only I hadn't asked him to come and pick you up."

"Alice, there are a lot of if only's in this world," I replied, my face grave. "If only I had taken my motorcycle to school yesterday. If only Coach hadn't held me after practice."

Suddenly, I heard a groan from the bed and then the most beautiful thing I had heard in a long time. "If only you people could shut up maybe I could get some sleep around here."

Edward's point of view:

My mind was in a haze. Faintly, I could hear the sounds of people talking, then suddenly my mind was clearer and the pain returned along with my consciousness. I kept my eyes closed, afraid the light would be too bright. Numerous trips to the hospital had taught me this lesson. I could feel a small warm hand in mine, but couldn't place it. Some things still weren't clear and my head was pounding with the effort of thinking as it was. The voices of my family and friends weren't helping much.

"It's all my fault," my sister wailed. "If only I hadn't asked him to come and pick you up." Did Alice really think that was her fault? I wasn't sure what made me think what I did, but I had a feeling that would have happened to anyone, regardless who.

To my surprise, Bella spoke up next. "Alice, there are a lot of if only's in this world. If only I had taken my motorcycle to school yesterday. If only Coach hadn't held me after class." I had had enough of people blaming themselves for one day.

"If only you people would shut up maybe I could get some sleep around here." I opened my eyes slowly and looked around at them all. Carlisle stood in the doorway, a look of relief on his face. Esme stood to his right, holding a similar expression. My friends and family held similar expressions of shock. Suddenly, there was a pair of arms around me, not squeezing tight enough to hurt, but still there and a head on my right shoulder.

I looked down, expecting to see Alice, Rose, or even Tanya and froze when Bella's features came into view. "Oh Edward, thank god you're okay."

Shock registered with me first. Was the morphine doing something to my brain? Did I hit my head too hard on the dash? It did hurt quite a lot. "You, you just called me Edward," I said, my voice finally catching up with my thoughts. Then, I remembered lying on the grass, someone examining my injuries and telling me everything was going to be okay. I had felt like I was under water, but I could still remember that voice. How could I forget?

"Well, that's your name isn't it?" she said and I heard Jacob snicker quietly.

I nodded, fighting the pain. "Yeah, but you never called me that before, except for last night."

Her eyes widened. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't really do anything. It was like I was floating and I could hear you, but I couldn't do anything but lay there," I tried to explain, perfectly aware that I sounded completely out of it. Hell, maybe I was.

I let out an involuntary wince of pain and saw Carlisle step closer to my bed. "Oh no," I knew what this meant. It was knock out Edward with the drugs time.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he walked over to the IV in my arm. "Edward, you know you need your rest if you're going to get out of here. Anyway, the pain's only going to get worse from here on," he tried to explain to me.

"I'll learn to like it," I said stubbornly. There was no way in hell I was being knocked out again today. Emmett chuckled.

"Wow, he really is loopy today."

"Shut up Emmett!" I heard Jasper shout and them Emmett's booming laugh shook the room.

"Please Carlisle," I begged.

Bella looked at me hard for a minute. "What are you afraid of Edward?" she asked, smiling slightly at me.

I flushed slightly when I met her steady gaze. "Needles," I replied, looking sheepishly away. "They're so annoying and anyway, I've been knocked out enough in the last couple days thanks."

I glared angrily as Bella began to laugh lightly. "Edward, after everything we've been through, you're afraid of needles?" she asked, not believing me. "What if I told you we'd all still be here when you woke up again?"

I thought about that for a second. Deep inside, I knew I was being stubborn and that Carlisle would inject it soon whether I liked it or not. It was the best thing to do right now anyway. "Fine, but if I die Bella I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your existence."

Emmett and Jacob got a kick out of that. "Okay, you do that, if it makes you feel any better I'm scared of them too," Bella said evenly as Carlisle approached me.

Wow, I didn't know that either. It's amazing the things you can find out about people sometimes. I felt the prick of the needle in my skin and turned to look at Alice. "If I die, I give you full permission to take Bella shopping anywhere you want and you can even use my Volvo for extra space," I said, feeling slightly drowsy.

"Hey!" shouted Bella as Alice got an evil grin on her face. "First of all your highness, you're not going to die. Second of all, that was pure evil. Third of all, I will so get you back for that one when you're better."

"Yeah, that was for throwing my pants in the ocean," I mumbled, feeling the familiar haze setting in.

I could hear Jasper chuckling faintly as I moved as best I could into a slightly more comfortable position. The pain was duller now and I tried to focus on something, anything. "That was your own fault for throwing me in in the first place," Bella said, leaning closer so I could see her clearly. "And Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't hate you anymore." She said the words with a strange finality to them, with no hesitation or bitterness.

I let a small smile slide across my face and closed my eyes. "That's nice Princess," I said, but I wasn't sure if it sounded the way I wanted it too. She would get it. After all, she wasn't stupid like some people I knew, cough cough Emmett.

Bella's point of view:

Edward smiled and closed his eyes, finally relaxing. I was about to smile, when I heard him mumble something that sounded a lot like, "That's nice, Princess." Even like this he was the biggest jerk ever. I had to laugh at the thought of him being afraid of needles, it was just too funny. Suddenly, my father walked into the room and looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can I please speak to you out in the hallway?" he asked, looking over to where he was straightening up.

"Of course, what is this about?"

The two of them stepped out into the hall and closed the door. Something was nagging at me. Why would the police chief want to speak to Carlisle Cullen? I looked back down at Edward's pale face, his eyes closed, long lashes brushing his cheeks. There was still the hint of a small smile left. A strand of his hair fell into his eyes and I pushed it back, marveling at how soft it was. Danny cleared his throat behind me and I jumped, a startled laugh leaving my mouth.

I turned away to see everyone looking at me with small smiles on their faces. "Can you guys please stop laughing for a second?" I said, walking over to the door and kneeling down.

"Bella, what are you doing?" asked Rosalie walking over to where I was.

"Be quiet." I leaned my ear against the keyhole, an old trick I had picked up and listened hard to the voices out in the hallway.

"But how would that be possible?" Carlisle was asking.

"Doctor Cullen, the car was blown up. There was no way for us to be able to tell if the break lines had been cut or if the steering column was broken, however there was evidence of oil on the road."

"Are you saying that someone deliberately put oil on the road, knowing someone was going to drive past, which would make the tires slide, therefore sending them off the road?" Carlisle asked, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

"Yes, that is what I am saying. There's something strange going on around here and I just wanted to let you know to keep on your guard. We're just lucky no one else decided to take the back way home from that school last night," my father said.

"Let's discuss this further over coffee, shall we?" I could hear Carlisle leading my father away from the door.

I straightened up, turning to face the others. "What's wrong Bells?" Jacob asked, getting up to put an arm over my shoulders.

"Edward and I weren't in an accident last night," I said, my voice shaking. "Someone was trying to kill us. And I have the strangest feeling that Brad's death wasn't an accident either."

Danny looked at me hard for a moment. "I told Edward the other day, so I guess I should tell you guys too. The police said that maybe I was just in denial about the whole thing, but I swear on my life that I would never kill myself. I know I would never have a reason too. The day that happened, I saw a shadow, and then I woke up in the hospital." He pulled up his sleeve and showed us the two week old cut. Suddenly, something clicked in my brain. I ran over to where Edward lay and lifted his right arm gently, showing the scar on it. Jasper let out a gasp and Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm in horror. I ignored this, looking back and forth from Danny's arm to Edward's, the connection forming in my mind. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who realized that the scars were exactly identical. I released Edward's wrist and walked over to a chair, flopping down into it. "Someone's killing people in Forks," Tanya muttered, leaning against Danny.

"Yeah," Alice broke in. "But are these just random attacks, or are they actually trying to kill someone?"

"And who would do something like this?" asked Emmett, serious for once.

"It would have to be someone who had gotten a good look at Edward's scar," Jasper spoke up logically. "It would have had to be someone who knew us well, someone who had either been watching us to see when we would do something, or," he broke off in mid sentence.

"What Jasper?" I asked, my confusion mirrored in everyone else's eyes.

"It's nothing," he said quickly, looking terrified at his own assumption.

"Tell us what you were going to say Jasper," Alice said, sitting on his lap.

He took a long deep breath and then continued speaking. "Or it could be one of us."

Man, I need to get out of writing these short chapters! I'm so so sorry people. I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as I upload this one and I'll have it out either tonight, or tomorrow I promise. I need you guys's help with something however. What characters need a little more work? What I'm rying to ask is is my characterization good enough? Please let me know and enjoy this chapter.


	15. Secrets revealed

Here is the next chapter

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 15. Secrets Revealed:

"And who would do something like this?" asked Emmett, serious for once.

"It would have to be someone who had gotten a good look at Edward's scar," Jasper spoke up logically. "It would have had to be someone who knew us well,

Someone who had either been watching us to see when we would do something, or," he broke off in mid sentence.

"What Jasper?" I asked, my confusion mirrored in everyone else's eyes.

"It's nothing," he said quickly, looking terrified at his own assumption.

"Tell us what you were going to say Jasper," Alice said, sitting on his lap.

He took a long deep breath and then continued speaking. "Or it could be one of us."

Bella's point of view:

"Jasper, that's crazy," Rosalie said, fear crossing her face. "Edward may be an ass, but none of us would want him dead. Anyway, Brad is our friend too, not just Edward's. None of us would do anything like that."

Jasper shrugged. "It was just a suggestion," he said. 'I doubt seriously any of us would attack each other, but I'm trying to think of any other possibility."

"Maybe Toney's behind this?" Danny spoke up suddenly. "He would have a reason for wanting all of us dead."

"Somehow I don't think Toney's smart enough to pull this off," I broke in. "Whoever this is knows how to cover their tracks very well."

We were all quiet for a while. "But why are they doing this?" Tanya was near tears now. "And who could they be after?"

"Well, let's think about it," Jacob said, standing and beginning to pace. "What details do we have?"

"First of all," Alice started. "Everyone but Danny was in a car, but if this continues, the killer may change his tactics."

"His, who says it couldn't be a her?" Rosalie asked from Emmett's arms.

"That's an interesting point to consider," I said, then another detail hit me. "Everyone but Edward had a hole through the back of their hand."

Everyone looked at me in shock. "How would you know that?" Jasper was staring at me hard.

"My father is the chief of police around here," I explained calmly. "I know lots of things most people could probably never get their hands on."

"Okay, so neither of these details could be of much significance," Danny said. "Since not all three of the people attacked were all attacked in a similar fashion."

"So we're back to square one!" Alice threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Not necisarily," Jasper put a comforting arm around her waist. "Bella can get information that we could normally not have. Do you think you could get your hands on the police files if we needed too?"

I nodded and fidgeted slightly. Lying to my father would be hard, but I doubted seriously he would give me the information I needed willingly. "Whoever is doing this knows what they're doing," I thought out loud. "You can tell that by the way everything was done. Think about the strategies this person has used. This person, who ever it is isn't stupid."

"Which in a way makes him/her even more dangerous because they really don't seem to care who they kill before they finally get the right person," Jasper reasoned.

We continued to discuss the situation as the hours flew by. I wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation. Something just didn't add up, as if we were missing a vital piece of the puzzle. Edward woke again around seven that evening.

"I told you we would all still be here," I said, giving him the 'I told you so' look.

He grumbled something unintelligible and scowled. I laughed and playfully punched his right shoulder. "I wish some of you weren't here," he said, looking around the room, his gaze set pointedly on Alice. "With you around, I'll get an even bigger headache than I already have."

Alice shrugged and grinned at him. "You know you love me anyway."

Edward snorted, but his eyes were teasing. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Oh, after that I am so leaving," Alice joked, standing. "And I'm taking your Volvo. Come on Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie."

"I need to get some coffee," Jacob stood quickly, followed immediately by Danny, Tanya, Carlisle, and Esme. "See you later Edward."

And then they all left, leaving me stuck with Edward. Alice shot me a small smile on the way out the door and I had the strangest suspicion that her little mind was working overtime. "Great," I thought, flopping into the chair next to the bed. "Looks like I'm the appointed baby sitter of the day."

"Um, do you need anything?" I asked, looking anywhere but at him.

"Yes, actually I do. I need to talk to you," he said and there was no note of hostility or anger in his voice anywhere.

"Well, I'm here, talk away."

He looked at me, opened his mouth, then closed it again. There was a new softness in his eyes that I had never seen before. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," his voice was so low I wasn't sure I heard him right. He took a deep breath, then looked up at me. "That first day of school, when I flipped you off and insulted you, I had no idea who you were. You looked like someone else, but still what I did was inexcusable, to any girl." He fidgeted a little on the bed, then held my gaze.

"You aren't just saying this because Alice threatened your underwear are you?" I knew it wasn't the thing I should have said, but I couldn't help it.

Edward laughed then winced. "Bella, I'm being serious. Will you please accept my apology?"

I leaned over the bed and looked into his eyes, not sure what I was trying to find. Sarcasm? Some kind of teasing? My breath hitched in my throat when I looked into his eyes, because I did not see those things. What I did see caught me so completely off guard that I had to blink a couple of times to make sure it wasn't just a trick of the light. There was a mix of emotions there; pain, sorrow, sincerity? Edward Cullen was actually apologizing, to me.

"No harm done," I said finally after a long pause. "Water under the bridge."

He caught a glimpse of my startled expression and his face became worried again. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Again I was astonished. Edward and I were talking to each other like, friends.

"No," I said, trying to reassure him. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was just startled, that's all."

He looked sad again. "I guess you're not used to me being nice to you." I didn't know what to say. Lying felt wrong, but I didn't want to hurt him. "It's okay you know, I deserve to be thought of like that."

"No you don't! No one deserves to be thought of that way."

He held up a finger to stop me. "I wasn't always this way you know. Contrary to what you might think, I was actually raised to be a gentleman. I guess I disappointed my mother there too."

At the mention of his mother, more pain entered his eyes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I had an uncontrollable urge to take the pain away. I had no idea where it came from, but I did not want to see this boy suffer anymore. "We all have our reasons for doing things," I said slowly. "I wasn't always this cold either."

He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You tell me your story, I'll tell you mine," I said, deciding for some reason to trust Edward. He nodded.

Edward's point of view:

For some strange reason I couldn't place, I was going to trust this girl with things that only Carlisle knew. I sighed and tried to sit up. Let's just say it didn't go too well. Bella stood quickly and was at my side.

"Here, let me help you." Gently, she took my left arm and moved it a little more to the side so that she could get her arms under me. I felt so weak and helpless again as she lifted me with ease up into a sitting position on the bed before returning to her chair.

"Thanks," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Being stuck here really sucks."

She laughed again. "You're welcome, any time."

I sighed then and figured it was story time. "My mother, Elizabeth met my father, Edward senior about nineteen years ago. Of course, she fell in love with him. Soon after, they were married and moved to Chicago. About two years later, I was born. Everything went well for a while, but all good things have to come to an end eventually. It wasn't like people didn't try to warn my mother, but she was stubborn, like me. She had married him and she wasn't a woman to go back on her vows, no matter what. I was about six when I first saw the bruises on her arms, but she said it was nothing. Looking back, I wish I hadn't been so innocent. Anyway, I was about seven when he first hit me. My mother tried to protect me, but he just knocked her out of the way." I stopped to look over at Bella's face for a minute. Her face was stony, she didn't interrupt, or show any form of emotion, sitting still as a statue.

"He was drunk and said I was nothing, worth nothing, and I never would be. It kept on and off for the next several years until I got this." I showed her the scar on my right wrist. "That was right after we moved here."

She let out a sharp gasp. "He gave that to you?"

I nodded and smiled slightly as Bella let out a low string of curses. "After that, I purchased a pocket knife and began working out at the gym. I was determined that he would never touch my mother if I could help it. As the next two years passed, I became bigger and stronger. My mother couldn't protect herself, so someone had to do it, right? I would take care of her, protect her from my father. Maybe one day if I got enough money, we could just leave, get out of there for good. I knew Carlisle and Charlie would help me, they knew my mother and I pretty well by that point. So I got an afterschool job working at the Supermarket. It was better than nothing and I began saving up money whenever we could afford it. One day though, my father found out about the money. He asked me what I was saving it for and I lied, telling him it was for college. Of course, he didn't like that much and gave me the usual speech about being worth nothing and all that. About a month later, I came home from work and found him already there. The door was locked and I could hear my mother crying on the other side, so I called 911 and kicked in the door. It wasn't like it was hard, at the time we lived in a rented apartment and it was just a screen and glass. But when my father heard me coming in, he simply put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger, just like that. I had to stand there and watch my mother die without being able to do a thing."

Bella's point of view:

I stared at his face as he spoke and marveled. His face was tight, controlled, not letting anything show, but his eyes held so much pain in them. "Even then I wasn't able to save her," he finished, staring hard at the cast on his left arm.

I slid out of my chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. "And who, may I ask appointed you superman?" I asked, tilting his chin and forcing him to look at me. "Edward, not everything is your fault. Your mother doesn't blame you for what happened that day I'm sure of it. You were fifteen and at work." I felt tears stinging my eyes as I remembered what Edward had told me. Life seemed so unfair for some people. Edward slid an arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you." He actually sounded sincere. I looked up into his eyes and saw worry there.

"I'm not crying because you upset me," I reassured quickly. "I'm crying because you had to go through that."

Edward's arm tightened and he pressed his cheek against my hair. "Thank you." I let him hold me like this, putting my own arms around his neck.

"You're welcome."

"So what's your story?" he finally asked me after a long pause. I straightened and slid closer to him on the bed, taking comfort in his arm around my shoulders. Then I took a deep breath and began my story.

"My mother Renee used to live in Forks with my father Charlie. I never really knew what split them up, I guess this life was never meant for my mother. Anyway she moved back to Phoenix with me and got a new boyfriend. He was abusive, hitting me when my mother wasn't around and passing it off as my clumsiness. She believed him for a while until she came home one day and witnessed it for herself. He's behind bars right now, but one of his friends had a son named Laurent. He was a pretty nice kid, or so I thought at first, always there to help me, always a friend I could count on, that is until he raped me." I stopped then, just like Edward had in his story and looked at his face.

"I'll kill that basterd," he muttered under his breath, almost too quiet for me to hear.

I took a deep breath and grabbed his wrist, hard. "You can't do anything. I never told anyone, anyway god knows where he is now. Edward, just let it go."

"He shouldn't be able to run all over you like that," Edward said angrily.

I stood up off the bed and walked over to the window, opening it and leaning far out where a two by four was coming loose from the building. Carefully, so as not to hurt myself, I extracted it and pulled it back into the room. Then I set it down, one end on the table, the other on a chair and struck it right in the middle, breaking it in two. Edward's eyes widened and I laughed.

"Let him run all over me, hardly. I haven't been doing nothing over the last four years of my life and I swear to you. No guy will ever do to me what Laurent did. Anyway, the thing that finally pushed me over the edge happened about seven months ago. My cousin James was taking me home on his motorcycle when there was an accident. He had asked me to put on his helmet, because it was bugging him. It was only later that I realized that he had been trying to protect me. He died on impact, there was nothing anyone could do. And that's when I decided that a change was in order."

Edward's face was unreadable as he looked at me. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you moved here," he said slowly looking down at the sheets on the bed.

I smiled my first real smile in his direction and sat back down on the chair next to the bed. "I'm actually happy here. The only real things I left behind were my mother, Phil, and my best friend, Victoria. It was a shame, she had a little crush on James." I tried not to think about James too much. Instead I settled for simply gazing at Edward. Believe it or not, it was actually a pretty good pastime. He smiled at me, then suddenly groaned. I turned to see what he was groaning about and saw Jessica and Lauren in the doorway.

"Hey Eddy!" Lauren screeched in that annoying way she had. "We were so sorry to hear about you being," then she saw me. "What are you doing here, Bitch?" she asked, looking down her very long nose at me.

I glared harshly at her, but it was Edward who answered. "She's here because I want her to be, unlike the both of you, so if you don't mind we would like some privacy."

"Oh Edward, you can do much better for a girlfriend than her," said Jessica in what she must have thought a seductive voice. Edward shot me a pleading look. I read it clearly in his eyes and a plan sprang to mind.

I got off my chair again and crawled up onto the bed and leaned against his good shoulder, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his shoulder. "We're perfectly happy thank you Jessica," I mumbled between kissing his shoulder and neck. "So please leave before I get Emmett to throw you out the window."

They both turned and exited. Edward looked up and called, "Don't forget to close the door on the way out."

I pulled away when the clicking of the door sounded. He grinned and lay slowly back down into the bed. "Thanks Bella, you have no idea how long those two have been terrorizing me."

I smiled. "No problem, there's no need to fear, super Bella is here." He grinned at me again. Suddenly, I could hear Alice and the others returning and Edward was surrounded by his friends and family again.

"So how did things with you and Edward go?" Alice asked me with a knowing smile as she drove me back to my house later. There was no point in all of us staying at the hospital since we knew he would be okay now.

"Shut up Alice. I don't know what you're up to, but nothing happened. We just talked and straightened some things out."

"So you're cool now?" she asked, her lips twitching.

"Yes we're cool."

That night I lay in bed, trying to shake the memories of Edward holding me in his arms from my mind. And the feeling of my lips on his skin was just unforgettable. Finally, I just let the realization sink in and fell asleep that night knowing three things. First of all, Edward and I were more alike than we ever realized. Second of all, someone was trying to kill someone in Forks and nearly succeeded in killing both of us. Thirdly, I was totally, completely, and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen and there was nothing I could do or say to change that.

So, what did you think about the twist at the end? Some of my reviewers have said they know who the killer is. Just remember while reading this, not all things are what they seem so keep an open mind. And as always, review, review, review!


	16. Confusion ignore other title

Here is the next chapter! I finished Breaking Dawn and guess what? It's freaking awesome! By the way, if I could have 300 reviews by Chapter seventeen, that would make me very very happy, please?

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Twilight.

Chapter 16. Jealousy?

"So how'd things with you and Edward go?" Alice asked me with a knowing smile as she drove me back to my house later. There was no point in all of us

staying at the hospital since we knew he would be okay now.

"Shut up Alice. I don't know what you're up to, but nothing happened. We just talked and straightened some things out."

"So you're cool now?" she asked, her lips twitching.

"Yes we're cool."

That night I lay in bed, trying to shake the memories of Edward holding me in his arms from my mind. And the feeling of my lips on his skin was just unforgettable.

Finally, I just let the realization sink in and fell asleep that night knowing three things. First of all, Edward and I were more alike than we ever realized.

Second of all, someone was trying to kill someone in Forks and nearly succeeded in killing both of us. Thirdly, I was totally, completely, and irrevocably

in love with Edward Cullen and there was nothing I could do or say to change that.

Bell's point of view:

The next few weeks were probably hell for Edward. I didn't know much about hospitals, but I did know that physical therapy was probably a big pain in the ass and it wasn't helped by the fact that I was instructed to bring his homework by every day after school.

"It isn't fair," he complained to me one day as I walked through his room door with a stack of papers in my arms. "Not only do I struggle with some of this stuff, but while I'm in the hospital I have to do it too."

"Oh I'm sure you'll survive," I said, plopping myself down in a chair by his bed. It was now mid November and they were letting him go in about another week.

"But my muscles Bella," he complained as he started his homework. "My muscles aren't as big as they used to be."

I laughed and tried to hide it. "Only you Edward Cullen," I mused under my breath.

He glared grumpily at me, and then shrugged. "You could never understand."

I rolled my eyes. "Boys." Edward's face finally split into the smile that drove me completely crazy and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Are you okay Princess?" he asked me, looking slightly concerned.

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked as if he was going to press the point, but decided not too. "So how much longer are they keeping you prisoner here?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe another week or so." He held out his right arm. "I hope it's soon though, I need some fresh air and some sun. I could pass for dead now."

He was right. Over the past three weeks, his skin had become paler than mine. It was probably already paler than mine, but it was kind of creepy looking.

About two weeks later:

I was finishing up my homework at home when my phone rang. Curious, I flipped it open and muttered an irritated hello.

"Hey Bella, it's Alice. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What do you need Alice?" I asked, putting my book down. "I'll do my best."

"Edward is scheduled to leave the hospital this afternoon at four and we're all too busy to drive him home. Would you mind doing it for us?"

My eyes narrowed. Something was up. "You are all too busy to pick up your brother from the hospital, where he's been practically held prisoner for the last month?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yep, pretty much. We're horrible people, aren't we?" she said smugly. "Emmett's got a wrestling match, Rosalie's with Emmett, that's why they can't come."

"And what's your excuse?" I asked as I put my books away. I wouldn't be finishing anything else tonight; arguing with Alice was like trying to cut down a tree with a feather, futile.

"Jasper and I are at the mall in Port Angeles," she said quickly. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't really believe her.

"Okay, but I'm not taking him home on my motorcycle. If you are all gone, how will I get him home?"

It was silent for a long time and then, "Bella, in the garage you will find a sort of surprise for Edward. Drive that to the hospital."

Okay now she had me curious. "Okay so what time should I be there to pick him up?" I asked, noting that it was now three thirty.

"Any time past four," she replied, a note of happiness in her voice.

I grabbed up my keys and headed out to my bike and climbed on. This was going to be a long afternoon.

My breath caught when I drove into the Cullen's garage. The only car in there was a silver Volvo. It was sweet of them to get him a new car, but I wondered why they had gotten him the same exact one. Oh well, maybe he liked Volvos. Either way I was going to have a hell of a good time driving this to the hospital. I grinned as I slid behind the wheel and started the car. This was going to be fun.

Grinning like a mad woman, I peeled out of the garage and hit the gas, speeding up the long driveway. With a squeal of tires, I pulled onto the main road and floored it. "Damn these cars go fast," I thought to myself, rolling down the windows and turning up the radio.

I laughed and thought about what Edward would say if he saw me doing this to his car. This car was not just fast, it was smooth. I wove in and out of traffic with ease I didn't know a girl like me could possess. Laughing wildly, I roared into the parking lot, found a place, and pulled into it with a loud squeal of breaks. I would have to remember to steal Edward's keys every once in a while.

I locked the Volvo and slid his keys into my pocket as I walked into the reception area. The lady behind the desk gave me a fake smile as I walked up. "Hello Miss, what can I do for you today?" she asked in that fake cheerful voice most people like her are so accustomed to using.

I smiled right back at her, trying to conceal my annoyance. "Hello, I am here to pick up Edward Cullen. Should I just go up to his room?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Are you family?" she asked, leaning over the desk to look at me closer.

The last time I had been asked this, it had ended badly for everyone involved so I simply said, "Yes I'm his adopted sister."

"Ah I see. So are you Alice Cullen then?"

I nodded. "In that case, go right on ahead up."

I smiled, thanked her and walked into the elevator. Edward was sitting impatiently in a wheelchair when I walked into the room. "It's about time they sent someone after me," he froze when he saw me standing in the doorway. "Hello Princess."

I grimaced at the nickname. "Hello Edward, once again I have been appointed babysitter of the evening."

"They're expecting you to take me home on a motorcycle?" he asked, his eyes full of incredulity.

A slow smile spread across my face. I knew something Edward didn't. This moment was priceless. "Something like that," I said walking behind the wheelchair.

I began pushing him toward the elevator when he stopped me. "Bella, there's one thing I want to try before I leave."

I groaned. He was going on about this again. "Edward, for the last time, no. If I hurt you by accident, I would never forgive myself."

He sighed and turned the full force of his green eyes on me. Looking up at me through his thick lashes, he repeated himself. "Bella, please just once?"

To my credit, I tried to look away, but when Edward Cullen was looking at you like that, there wasn't much I could do. With a resigned sigh, I nodded. "Once and once only. And if we get caught, this was not my idea, got it?"

He nodded and smiled crookedly at me, eyes bright. You'd think he was a little kid in a toy store the way his face lit up. Turning the wheelchair around, I rolled him to the end of the hall and turned him to face the long empty expanse of the hallway. Praying no one would suddenly decide to walk out of one of the rooms, I bent my knees then began sprinting as fast as I could, pushing the wheelchair in front of me down the hallway. I had to time it perfectly so we didn't crash through the window at the other end, so about three feet from the glass, I forced myself to stop and spun the chair around. Edward laughed, punching his good fist into the air in exhilaration. His pale face had a flush of excitement that made him look younger than he actually was. It was kind of cute.

"Okay Jimmy Johnson now that you've had your fun I think we should get you home before we get caught going through the halls like nas car drivers," I said, pushing him toward the elevator.

Carlisle stepped out of a room and cut us off as we were about to go inside. "Edward, don't forget your crutches. I'd hate for Bella to have to carry you inside," he said, smiling at me.

Edward's mouth turned down into a frown and he let out a huff. " "Fine, I'll go and get the murder weapons, I mean crutches."

Carlisle laughed as he started to walk away. "I know they're uncomfortable Edward, but they're necessary."

Edward's point of view:

Bella laughed as she wheeled me back to my room. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll push you for as long as I can. You won't have to use them until you get home if you'd like."

"Thanks," I muttered as she lifted them off the bed and somehow managed to push me to the elevator. I will never understand how women are able to do things like that. If it had been a man, I was sure he would have had to make two trips, one for the crutches then another for the wheelchair, but Bella did it all in one. Maybe Esme was right, women had super powers.

"Why so quiet?" Bella asked me as she wheeled me out of the elevator on the ground floor and toward the exit.

"Just thinking about women," I replied without thinking.

"Isn't that a bit weird?" she asked me, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

I shrugged. "We all think about weird stuff sometimes."

She stopped in front of the doors. "Okay Edward this is as far as I can take the wheelchair."

I groaned. Secretly, I was going to miss it. Crutches were no fun, especially with one of your arms broken. Lucky for me though, it was only a fracture and therefore was almost healed. My ribs and leg however were another story. I still had bandages on under my shirt. "Why can't I just keep it until I get to the car?" I asked.

"Because then I would have to make two trips," Bella replied. "But if you're going to be a whiny butt about the whole thing, I'll just push you to the car."

Car? I thought I would have to endure a ride on a motorcycle. Her statement had caught me completely off guard. Never in my entire life had I been called a whiny butt. "What did you just call me?" I asked, forgetting all about the car part for a second.

Bella laughed as she pushed me out into the parking lot. "I called you a whiny butt and I assume from the shocked look on your face that no one as ever called you that before."

"You would assume right," I stopped talking as Bella pushed me out into the November afternoon. A smile spread across my face as I felt the cool breeze blow across my skin. It had been a while since I had been outside and it felt so good. And then my breath caught as I spied the new looking silver Volvo Bella was pushing me toward. "Who, what, when?"

Bella laughed as she stopped next to the passenger door. "I don't know you'll have to ask your family about this one."

"Okay, but why am I at the passenger side of the car?" I asked, confused. It was extremely nice of my family to get me a new car. I would have to figure out a good way to repay them for this.

"Well, as you're in no condition to drive, I will be doing that," Bella said in a matter of fact tone.

"But it's my car," I argued back, knowing I was probably going to lose.

Bella sighed in exasperation and simply opened the door. "Edward, get in the car now." She threw my crutches in the floorboard and looked at me. "Do you need some help?"

"No shit," I muttered, trying to get up. Bella's face softened and she walked over to me, wheeling me as close to the car as possible. I leaned forward and braced myself with my good arm on her shoulder as I stood unsteadily on one leg. Bella guided me slowly toward my car, her grip oddly strong for a girl her age and size. I guess she had a lot of practice with things like this. It was when she was trying to get me sitting in the passenger seat when things went wrong. To make a long story short, I fell backward into my car and ended up sprawled across the seat with Bella on top of me. We both froze, suddenly aware of our positions in the car. Then suddenly, without any warning, Bella started to laugh. Her body shook with uncontrollable laughter.

"You should have seen how funny you looked," she managed to get out between laughs. "Your arm and leg were going around like a windmill."

She stood up off me and helped me sit up. "Are you okay?" she asked me as she gently lifted my broken leg into the car.

"Yeah, just surprised that's all."

"Well, in that case I'd better return the wheelchair before something happens to it," she said, closing my door and turning back to push the wheelchair into the building.

I watched in fascination as she walked away, noting the way her hips swayed from side to side and the way her hair blew in the wind. Then I was furious at myself. What was wrong with me? Why was I having these thoughts lately? Maybe the pain pills they had given me hadn't worn off yet. I remembered the doctor telling me to take them twice a day to keep it down and more if I needed too. They must have been pretty strong stuff.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Bella got into the driver seat and started the car. "I still think I should be able to drive," I griped as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh be quiet you big baby," she muttered as she pulled out onto the main highway. I was shocked to feel the car accelerating well past the speed limit. She laughed wildly as she pushed the car to its limits.

"Are you sure your last name isn't Cullen?" I asked, smiling slightly as she pulled off the highway with a squeal of tires.

"Nope, I'm a Swan," she replied as she took the next curve doing eighty.

"Could have fooled me," I muttered as she began driving down my driveway. What startled me most was what she did at the end of the driveway. Turning the wheel sharply to the left, she hit the gas and pulled up the emergency break, spraying gravel everywhere and spinning us around in a circle. "That was nice," I commented as I clumsily got my crutches and stood unsteadily from the car.

I would be glad to get rid of these things soon. Unfortunately for me, the broken leg was way worse than the broken arm and would take longer to heal. Bella walked next to me, making sure I wouldn't fall. "I'm going to laugh at you now," she said grinning up at me.

"Why is that Princess?" I asked, s she unlocked the door for me.

"Because your room is on the top floor," she said smugly, getting out of my way so I could walk into the house first. I looked sadly to where my piano sat and sighed. It would be a while before I was able to play it well again. Bella saw my stare and squeezed my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to play it again," she consoled quietly.

"Yeah, in like another month."

"Have you ever tried playing one handed?" she asked me as we began walking up the stairs.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't like to. Messing up makes me mad." She shrugged and opened my door for me to walk inside.

"Do you need anything, or would you like me to stay?" she asked, standing awquardly in the doorway. Truthfully, I needed to change, but I wasn't going to ask Bella to help me with that. She glanced down at my sweat drenched shirt and smiled. "Would you like another shirt?"

"Sure," I said and watched her pull a t-shirt from my closet and throw it at me. "Nice catch," she commented as it fell onto the floor next to me.

"Nice throw," I muttered as I picked it up. "Do you mind leaving while I change?" She blushed and walked quickly from the room, closing the door behind her.

Bella's point of view:

I blushed as I walked out of his room and closed the door. What was I waiting for anyway? He wasn't likely to take off his shirt with me standing right there, was he? I thought of what he would look like, muscles flexing under his shirt. Then I slapped myself in the forehead. Thinking about Edward like that wasn't going to solve anything. It would only make me blush every time I looked at him and that was not what I needed right now.

Sorry for the wait people. Things have been going on and I haven't been in a writing mood, but I'm back in writing mode now. This is pretty much a filler chapter, but it goes into depth about Bella and Edward's relationship a little more. I really really hope you like it. BTW, I have an idea for another story. Here's the summary.

Title: Freaky Friday Cullen Style:

Post New moon Edward is having second thoughts about changing Bella. One night they get into an argument at a little Chinese restaurant and wake up the next morning in each other's bodies. So what do you do in this situation? Enjoy yourself and make your future husband's life hell, of course.


	17. A visitor

This is the next chapter

This is the next chapter! I don't know when I'll be able to update again after this because high school starts tomorrow. I'm a freshman this year, so wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though owning Edward would be nice.

Chapter 17. Visitors and jealousy?

I blushed as I walked out of his room and closed the door. What was I waiting for anyway? He wasn't likely to take off his shirt with me standing right

there, was he? I thought of what he would look like, muscles flexing under his shirt. Then I slapped myself in the forehead. Thinking about Edward like

that wasn't going to solve anything. It would only make me blush every time I looked at him and that was not what I needed right now.

Bella's point of view:

It had been about five minutes since I had walked out of Edward's room and I was getting worried. How hard could changing a shirt be? Then I remembered his broken arm and a feeling of pity came over me. Swallowing all of my fear, I walked up to the door and opened it, strolling casually inside.

"Edward, is everything," I froze and barely managed to contain my laughter as I saw Edward wrestling with the shirt.

"It is so hard to get on with one hand!" he shouted in frustration and then he saw me in the doorway. "Fuck it," he muttered. "Hate to ask Princess, but can you help me?"

I giggled as I walked into the room and gently pulled it all the way off. "First of all, it was backwards. Second of all, sure I will help you. You probably should have asked me sooner," I said as I straightened it and prepared to put it back on.

He grinned. "So how do I look?"

I looked down at the bandages around his chest and shrugged. "You look like a mummy." Unbidden, my eyes roamed over his body, taking in the sculpted muscles of his arms and the part of his chest I could see. I couldn't help it, it was like my eyes were drawn to the muscles there.

"Um Bella?" Edward waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you going to help me or not?"

I blushed and looked quickly down at the shirt in my hands. Edward let out a chuckle. "Shut up Cullen, if you weren't already hurt I would hit you," I muttered as I walked over to stand in front of him. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'll pull it over your head, you put your good arm through the hole, and then I'll try to get the other one in as painlessly as possible, got it?" I asked him, holding up the shirt.

"These things will be the death of me," he grumbled, but nodded. I grinned and touched his shoulder lightly.

"It will be okay," I soothed as best as I could and pulled the shirt over his head. I grinned as he pulled his right arm through the hole. And then I pulled his left one, as gently as I could through the other hole and smoothed it out. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

He shook his head and smiled at me. "Thank you," he said as he grabbed his crutches and stood unsteadily on them, hobbling out the door. I trailed after him to make sure he didn't fall down the stairs.

"So what are you going down here for in the first place?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"To get some dinner. Hospital food really sucks," he replied as he began trying to pull things from the fridge with one hand while trying to balance on the crutches with little success. I watched in amusement as he tried pulling out a package of hamburger. "Stop laughing and help me," he finally said, giving up.

I laughed as he flopped into a kitchen chair. "What do you want me to cook?" I asked as I pulled out the hamburger.

"What about spaghetti?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"You got it," I said as I began rummaging for noodles and the things needed to make spaghetti. When it was ready, Edward smiled and tucked in.

"Damn, you can cook," he said as he started eating. I thanked god that his right hand wasn't broken.

"Thanks," I muttered. It was just then that my cell phone rang. "Please excuse me Edward," I said and stood up to answer it.

Edward nodded as I walked into the living room and answered the phone. "Hey Dad, is everything okay?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"Bells, when are you going to be home?" he asked me. Something was different about his tone, but I couldn't place it.

"As soon as some one else from Edward's family gets here to make sure everything is okay, do you need dinner?" I asked, trying to calculate how much spaghetti to bring home with me.

"No Bells, I got dinner covered. Just try to get home soon; I have a surprise for you."

Now he had gotten me curious. "A surprise? Dad, you know I hate surprises," I whined as I stood from the couch.

"You'll probably like this one though,' he said mysteriously. Why did he enjoy torturing me like this?

"Fine, I'll be home as soon as I can," I replied and we said goodbye.

"What was that about?" asked Edward as I walked back into the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

"Apparently, Dad has a surprise for me," I muttered and Edward laughed at the sour expression on my face.

"It couldn't be that bad," he tried to console me as we walked back up to his room.

"You don't know Charlie like I do," I said, plopping down on his bed. Edward winced slightly.

"You would be surprised. I've been in the police station more times than I'd like to remember."

I felt my cheeks flame and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Bella, its fine. Your father's not a bad man," he told me easily as he lay down on his bed.

"Tired?" I asked as I idly flipped through his copy of Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix.

"A little," he said quietly. "I have to go back to school tomorrow and shit like that."

I laughed as I got comfortable with the book. "Okay then, I'll be here until someone else from your crazy family gets back, so if you need anything somebody'll be here." I got comfortable in his chair with the book in my lap.

"Could you please hand me the book?" he asked again in that quiet voice of his. "I'm almost finished with it.

"What if I just read it to you like a little child?" I teased as I pulled the chair to the side of the bed. "I'm almost finished with it as well."

He shrugged and I took that as my cue to start reading. When I had finished the book, Edward laughed lightly. "Wow, who knew someone could die by falling through a curtain?"

"I know," I agreed with him as I put the book on the nearest shelf. "I mean this guy escaped from prison, was almost kissed by a dementor, almost caught again, escaped again, and die by falling through a curtain. I would laugh if he wasn't such a likable character."

Edward nodded and got into a more comfortable position. "Um are you going to sleep in your clothes? I mean that could be a bit uncomfortable," I stated, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Edward looked at me curiously. "Well as you can see dressing could be a slight problem and unless you would be willing to help me, I have no other option."

For what felt like the billionth time that night, I blushed. "That was a stupid question," I said as I walked out of the room to use the toilet.

"Yes, yes it was," I heard Edward call after me.

"Shut up, I wasn't the one being read to this evening," I retorted as I slipped out of the bathroom.

"I didn't ask you too," he shot back as I walked back into his bedroom. I glared coolly and flopped down in the chair again.

We talked for a little while longer about pointless stupid things until Edward fell asleep. I got up and walked over, throwing a blanket over him. Then I did something that I never would have done under normal circumstances. Leaning over, I pressed my lips softly to his forehead. Turning from the bed, I ran swiftly out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey Alice, how was the mall?" I called as I skidded to a stop in front of my pixy like best friend.

"It was fun," she said, laughing as Jasper came through the door, carrying countless shopping bags. "Just take them up to my room Jazz."

He gave me a tortured look as he walked past. "Alice, isn't this boyfriend abuse or something like that?" I asked as he stumbled his way up the stairs.

Alice grinned and shrugged. "It's not abuse if the other parties involved are willing," she explained to me in a serious voice.

"Whatever Alice, I need to get home now, so I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Okay Bella, be careful. Oh by the way, how was Edward today?"

I shrugged on my way out the door. "Edward was Edward."

When I walked through my front door, I was immediately attacked by something with a lot of red. "Oh my god I've missed you so much!" shouted the person in question. "Bella, you look great."

I stared in shock up into the face of someone I hadn't seen in over three months. "Victoria, is that you?"

"The very same," replied my older best friend with a huge grin on her face. "God I've missed you so much over the last few months, Charlie said I could stay here. Is that okay?" she asked, sounding so excited I could hardly say no.

"Yeah, but what about your college?" I asked, remembering Victoria was a year ahead of me in school.

"There's a community college here in Forks," Charlie said as he came into the front hall.

"Dad, you planned this whole thing out!" I shouted, giving him a huge hug.

Charlie smiled down at me. "She asked if she could have a place to stay and I said yes."

After we had squealed and cheered some more, I took Victoria up to my room so we could get some sleep. "How are you lately?" I asked her as we lay in bed that night.

"I've been surviving," she replied easily. "I needed a change, you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Bella, I still miss him," she said, her voice breaking as she tried to keep her control.

"I know girl, I know," I said, getting out of bed and kneeling in front of her. "He was a good person and I wish more than anything else in this world that it could be me."

Victoria began to cry quietly as I knelt in front of her, hugging her tightly. "I had to get out," she said between sobs. "It was too much staying there."

"I'm glad you came here Victoria," I confided as I pushed her red hair out of her face. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said quietly as she hugged me back. "Being here will be good for me."

Jacob's point of view:

I smiled as I ran my fingers through Lea's hair and pulled her closer to me. "You look beautiful tonight," I whispered into her ear, feeling my heart soar at her giggle of delight.

We were almost asleep when my phone rang sharply, cutting through the peace of the night. "Alice, what the hell do you want at this hour?" I answered the phone in exasperation.

"Relax Jacob, it's time to start phase two of operation get Bella and Edward together."

I know you guys are going to like this next bit.

The killer's point of view:

It was mid afternoon as I walked easily through the streets of Forks. I was surprised frankly that people like me could just walk around like this, without anyone suspecting a thing. I could have killed their neighbor and they would be none the wiser. It made me think about how naïve people of the twenty-first century were, taking things for granted. I thought back to the boy Brad. It was a real pity to kill him, I hadn't wanted to at all. But they had to know I was coming and they had to fear me. They had to know that I was willing to kill whoever needed to be killed to get what I needed done. This was the unadulterated beauty of the whole thing, they never knew who I would kill next, and they never knew who I was actually targeting. But they would all know soon enough. I smiled to myself as I stared down at the address I was now going to. This was it.

I hope that was a good enough cliff hanger for everyone! Now I need to get ready for school tomorrow so review and I'll give you a cookie! Oh, and one more thing. Does anyone know of a really funny Twilight fanfic? I'm in the mood to read some humor.


	18. Killer strikes again

I'm working on this in English and studdy hall, so if I fail, you guys are completely to blame

I'm working on this in English and study hall, so if I fail, you guys are completely to blame. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter guys! Keep it up, and I'll consider putting in this plot twist I've been toying around with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

The killer's point of view:

It was mid afternoon as I walked easily through the streets of Forks. I was surprised frankly that people like me could just walk around like this, without

Anyone suspecting a thing. I could have killed their neighbor and they would be none the wiser. It made me think about how naïve people of the twenty-first

Century were, taking things for granted. I thought back to the boy Brad. It was a real pity to kill him, I hadn't wanted to at all. But they had to know

I was coming and they had to fear me. They had to know that I was willing to kill whoever needed to be killed to get what I needed done. This was the unadulterated

Beauty of the whole thing, they never knew who I would kill next, and they never knew who I was actually targeting. But they would all know soon enough.

I smiled to myself as I stared down at the address I was now going to. This was it.

I smiled as I walked up to the house, the parents weren't home. I had seen them leave an hour ago. They would have no idea what had hit them.

I wondered fleetingly what they would do when they returned home and found their child dead, and then dismissed the thought. The point was my work here would be done. All the mistakes in the past would be forgotten about, that is if I didn't mess up again. Again I thought back to Danny, the football player and regretted what had happened, but he had seen me and there was no other option, or at least that's what I told myself. You see, I don't enjoy killing people. I don't just wake up in the morning, walk outside and go, "Who shall I kill today? Whose family will I tear apart this time?" No, I actually do feel guilty, because these people don't deserve my wrath. I had been watching Edward for a while now and it gave me pleasure to inflict the same injury on Danny that he had himself, the scar that ran up his right wrist. I just hoped Danny didn't get too good of a look at me because if he did, I would have to kill him. And I wouldn't fail this time.

The back of the house wasn't that out of the ordinary. There was even a nice tree under the window I needed to go through. Walking up to it, I grabbed hold of the bottom branch and swung my weight easily up into the branches. I climbed as quietly as I could, perfectly aware that any wrong move could result n me being found out, which was not what I needed right now. The window was locked, of course. I grabbed hold of the frame with one hand and slowly, carefully pulled myself up onto the sill. Looking through the glass, I could vaguely see a girl talking on her cell phone standing in the middle of the floor. Damn, not who I was looking for. Oh well, they were in my way and I needed in. This meant more killing and more innocent.

But there was no way around it, she had to die. So I pulled back my fist, making sure my gloves with the brass knuckles were on securely, and smashed it through the window, wincing as I did so. The girl screamed and whirled around, but I had already reached through, unlocked the window, slid it up, and was cross the room before she could do more than make it half way to the door. Her eyes were wide in horror; the phone had slipped from her fingers to the carpet.

"Screaming, that was the stupidest thing you could ever do," I commented casually as I walked over to her, tilting her chin so she had no other choice but to stare up into my eyes. "I could have recommended a lot of better alternatives maybe ran like hell or tried to find a weapon? Oh well it's too late for any of that now. But that screaming has to stop. You see, it really annoys me and pissing me off isn't what you want to do, especially on a day like today, so I'll have to make sure you don't scream anymore."

"Please don't kill me," she pleaded her eyes full of pain. "I'll do anything, just don't kill me."

"Trust me honey," I reassured easily as I got into her personal space. "By the time I'm through with you, you will be wishing for death." And then I pulled back my fist and punched her in the face, breaking her jaw.

She stumbled back a step, a whimper of pain being all that she could bet out. Tears rolled down her face as she reached one hand up to it. The phone that she had dropped buzzed on the floor.

"Stay right there," I said as I pulled out my knife and held it to her throat. "One peep out of you and I swear I'll kill you, do I make myself clear?"

She didn't nod, the pain from my injuries was probably too much, but I could see it in her eyes. There would be no sound coming from her mouth. I bent down and picked up the phone, flipping it open. "Girl, are you there?" the voice on the line was definitely female. I hated it instantly.

"I'm sorry," I said in a sickly sweet voice. "She's kind of busy right now and she won't be able to talk for the rest of the night. Can I take a message?"

There was a pause. "Like, tell her that Mike said it's over. He'd much rather be with me anyway," said the high voice that was pissing me off immensely.

"I'll be sure to do that," I said as I flipped the phone shut and wiped my prints smoothly off of it with a cloth I had in my pocket and threw it out the window into the swimming pool behind the house. A groan of dismay came from my left. "That's right, your last means of escape are gone," I said smoothly as I turned around to face her. "Now, I'm going to have some fun."

She backed against the wall, looking like a caged animal. "Do you think that wall is going to help you?" I asked as I pulled out a knife and approached her slowly, stalking her to ad up suspense. She drew herself up even closer and watched me with fear in her eyes as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

I walked right up to her again, tapping the blade lightly against my palm. And then I raised it and drew a thin line across her cheek. Blood began mixing with the tears on her face. I pulled the blade away and smiled as I looked at my work. "How do you like the color red?" I asked as I raised it and cut the same line on her other cheek. "Personally, I think that red is the most beautiful color ever." I reached out and grabbed her left wrist, twisting it and smiling with satisfaction when I heard the loud crack!

A small moan of pain escaped her slack jaw as I grabbed her other wrist and broke it as well. "Why?" she got out as she slumped to the floor.

I smiled as I knelt down in front of her. "Because, I like symmetry. Don't you think it makes everything easier?"

She continued to cry as I lightly tapped the knife against her jaw line. "Hmmm, should I cut your throat, or stab you?" I mused, moving the knife up and down. "Not putting up much of a fight are you?" I punched her again, knocking her sideways onto her white carpet.

"Answer the damn question!"

She let out a quiet sob from her place on the ground as I became angrier. Finally, losing patience, I slammed the knife into her leg, causing her to cry out in pain. The pain in her jaw was probably nothing to the pain in her leg now. I pulled it out and stabbed the other leg, causing the same reaction. Blood sprayed from the two arteries I had pierced and I leapt back, trying in vain to keep the blood off of me. It was no use though so I just knelt back down again. Looking down at the open expanse of her back, I drew the blade from the top of her left shoulder to her right hip, then from her right shoulder to her left hip, while trying to shut out the pitiful attempts at pained cries. I smiled at my handiwork. She was going to die now regardless of what happened, she had lost too much blood. So I leaned over, lifted her right hand, and stabbed through it. And then I watched her for the next few minutes as she let out pained cry after cry, each getting weaker than the last until there was one final strangled moan. And then I stood up and walked over to her desk. The name on the top paper caught my eye and I cursed loudly.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I looked over at the mass of tangled curly hair that the girl had. I had been wrong again.

Edward's point of view:

I woke the next morning feeling stiff and some pain in my left side. It took me several seconds to remember why I was feeling this way and I groaned quietly, trying to think of the best way to get a shower.

I reached out for my crutches and stood unsteadily again. "Edward, are you up?" called Carlisle from down the hall.

"

Yeah," I replied as I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

Alice laughed as I entered the room. "What's so funny?" I asked in annoyance as I walked in Emmett's direction. This was going to be an embarrassing morning.

"Because," Alice said as if she was telling some big piece of news. "You have lipstick on your face."

I turned and ran over to the mirror on the wall, freezing when I saw that she was right. There were lip marks on my forehead. I quickly wiped them off with my sleeve before turning to face my siblings. "Hilarious Alice," I snapped as I walked in Emmett's direction again. "Very nice of you to kiss me before you went to bed, but why point it out?"

"But I didn't," she protested.

"Sure you didn't. Emmett, can you um help me with something?"

Emmett shrugged and pulled away from the table. "What can super Emmett do for his crippled lil bro?" he asked as he walked up to me and took my arm. "Need a lift?"

Before I could even protest, he had lifted me off my crutches and slung me over his shoulder, parading around the kitchen with me. "Emmett, what the hell!" I shouted in fury. "Put me down, fuck you."

Emmett just laughed. I sighed in frustration. He would pay for this one. Bringing my good right leg back, I swung it forward with as much force as I could in the current situation and kicked Emmett's legs out from under him. It was then that I realized the flaw in my brilliant plan. I had kicked Emmett's legs out from under him, yes, but in doing so, I had knocked him to the ground, bringing me with him.

"Oh, shit," I said as the ground came closer and closer.

Emmett realized what was happening at the exact same moment I did and turned our bodies quickly so that he landed on the floor first, me on top of him. There were sever long moments of silence and then, Edward are you okay?" I looked down at Emmett who was looking at me with apologetic eyes. "I didn't mean to,"

"Emmett, it was just as much my fault as yours," I said quietly. "I shouldn't have kicked you like that."

It was at that moment that three things happened simultaneously. Carlisle and Esme walked down the stairs hand in hand and froze in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey all!" shouted Rosalie as she and Jasper jogged in through the back door.

There was a loud roar out front and then the sound of car doors slamming. The next thing I knew, Bella strolled in through the front door and froze with an expression similar to Esme and Carlisle. There was another girl just over her shoulder. "Um, can somebody please explain to me why Emmett and Edward are like that on the kitchen floor?" Rosalie asked and the tension was shattered.

"Rose, baby, it's not like that!" shouted Emmett pushing me off him and standing.

"That's what it looked like to me," she said, stepping out of his arms as he tried to hug her.

I chuckled from my place on the floor and all eyes turned to me. "Bella, can you help Edward up please?" asked Jasper conversationally. "It doesn't look very comfortable down there."

Bella shrugged and stepped forward, picking up my crutches in one hand and holding the other down to me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up, using her shoulder as a brace again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the red head smirk at Alice.

Bella's point of view:

And you caught me off guard,

Now I'm runnin and screamin,

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine,

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

The alarm from my cell blared through my room. I groaned and shut it off. Victoria giggled as she stood from her mattress on the floor. "Why so emo Bella?" she complained as I stood and stumbled into the bathroom.

"Because I like the song," I replied, splashing cold water on my face. "And it's loud, so it gets me up in the morning."

She laughed as she followed me into the bathroom. "I know plenty of songs louder than that," she replied, joining me at the sink. "Anyway you've never been one to listen to love songs, what's gotten into you Bella? Is there a certain guy you need to tell me about?"

I glared up at her as I pulled on a v neck shirt and low riding jeans. "No there is not a certain guy you need to know about," I said, not quite meeting her eyes as I started brushing out my hair. "What do you think I should do with it today?"

Victoria snorted and pushed me down onto the edge of the bath tub, grabbing the brush out of my hands and attacking my hair. "I'm braiding it today," she said as she pulled again and again at my long hair. "And you're avoiding my question."

"I am not," I protested. "I told you there's no one here that I like. Mike Newton is a horn dog, Eric is plain creepy, Tyler is like a stalker and all the other good ones are taken. Ow!"

She pulled particularly hard on a strand of hair.

"Well if you'd take better care of your hair that wouldn't happen now would it?" she asked as she began parting it. "What about Edward?"

"What about him?" I asked in an even tone.

"You didn't mention Edward in the sentence above," she prompted. "So what about Edward?"

I groaned in exasperation. "You're just as bad as Alice! Edward and I are just friends, nothing more."

"Sure you're just friends," Victoria said absently as she put a tie in the end of the braid. "There you go, do you want a ride to school? I know Edward isn't going to be able to drive, so I figured we could give him a ride if you wanted too."

I thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Okay, you get ready and we'll go."

Fifteen minutes later, we were in Victoria's old beat up van driving to the Cullen's house. "You still haven't managed to get a new car?" I finally broke the silence.

"You shut up," she snapped, turning down the Cullen's long driveway. I had given her directions here. "I'm just a college girl."

I laughed as we pulled up in the garage. "Maybe I'll get to drive Edward's Volvo to school."

"There you go again, talking about Edward," she teased me, grinning hugely.

Victoria pulled into the garage and I jumped out, slamming the door hard behind me. The sight that rreeted me had me grabbing the doorframe to keep myself standing. "Um, can somebody please explain to me why Emmett and Edward are like that on the kitchen floor?" Rosalie was the first one to break the silence. An unwilling giggle escaped my lips at this statement and Edward glared at me.

Edward winced slightly as Emmett threw him off onto the floor. "Rose, baby it's not like that!" he tried to defend himself. I grinned at Rosalie who winked back at me. She would give him hell for this.

Emmett walked over and put his arms around her waist. Easily, she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him away from her. "That's what it looked like to me."

Edward snickered from where he was lying on the floor. "Bella, can you help Edward up please?" Jasper asked in a conversational voice. "It doesn't look very comfortable down there."

I shrugged and walked over, bending down and grabbing his hand to pull him up. It was hard for me not to shutter at his touch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria smirk at Alice as if they knew some big secret. "What are you smirking about?" I asked.

"The possibility of Edward and Emmett being gay for each other," Victoria grinned evilly at Emmett.

"I am not gay!" shouted Edward, grabbing his crutches from me and standing on them. "Emmett on the other hand,"

"You were the one on top of me dude," Emmett laughed out loud and put an arm around Rosalie. "This babe's all mine."

I had no idea what came over me and possessed me to do what I did next. Turning, I grabbed Edward's hands and began singing. "If you were gay, that would be okay, I mean cause Hey, we'd like you anyway," At this part, I hugged him. "Because you see, if it were me, I would be proud to say that I was gay. But I'm not gay."

Jasper laughed and gently pushed me out of the way, taking my place. "If you were queer, I'd still be here, year after year, because you're dear to me," he stopped when Esme suggested we all get to school before Twelve PM.

"Oh I'm sorry guys," I said, a blush creeping across my face. I proceeded to introduce Victoria to everyone in the kitchen. Everyone liked her instantly, though she reminded some of us of a slightly bigger, red headed Alice. I laughed as I introduced them. "Alice, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Alice."

"I love your shoes!" they both shouted at once, making us all laugh. These two would definitely be friends. We were almost to the front door when a news report on the television caught my eye.

"Hey guys, I think we should take a look at this," I said uncertainly, turning and going back. The others followed me in fascination.

Alice screamed at the picture on the screen and clung tightly to Jasper. Edward looked like he was going to be sick and Victoria slumped into a chair. Jessica Stanley's mutilated body was displayed on the screen for all to see.

"The body of Jessica Stanley was found late last night by her parents," said the middle aged reporter on the screen. "The last person she was recorded talking to was her friend Lauren Mallory." A picture of Lauren appeared next to Jessica's.

We all left the room and walked out to Edward's car, none of us wanting to say anything. "It isn't like she'll be missed," commented Rosalie dryly as we all climbed into the car.

"Rose, that's harsh," Alice reprimanded her sister.

"I don't really care though," Rosalie defended herself. "Look, I'm not happy she's dead, but oh I'm just so confused! I don't know what's going on and it's all so frustrating!"

In spite of everything, we went to the funeral. Edward and the others had agreed that it would be necessary to look at the body, so we had to get into the morgue before she was buried. Because of my father's job, I was able to lift the keys to the morgue when he wasn't looking. "This place is creepy," commented Jacob as we walked inside.

"I agree," I muttered, shivering a little.

"What is it Bella?" asked Edward as he walked next to me. "Scared of dead people?"

"It's not that I am afraid of them," I said quickly. "It's something about a dead body that makes me think it's going to all of a sudden sit bolt upright and say "Just kidding everybody," or "Hello I'm a vampire."

Danny let out a nervous laugh and flipped on a flashlight. "If we get caught, what are we going to do?" asked Tanya, holding tightly onto Danny's hand. He raised it and glared down at the ugly scar that was forever there now.

"Oh breaking and entering? Perhaps we will go to Juvie," he said conversationally. "How does a couple years sound? Or maybe since we're all seventeen or eighteen, they'll charge us as adults."

"Shut the fuck up Danny!" shouted Edward in frustration. "You're not helping any of our nerves. A sudden noise caught our attention. "Shit!" whispered Edward.

We all knew what that noise was and it scared us all. Someone was coming toward the hallway where we all stood. We all dove sideways into one of the rooms and looked around for places to hide.

"There's nowhere to go!" shouted Emmett as the footsteps got closer. This wasn't good at all. We were trapped on the bottom floor of the hospital, there was someone coming, and we were stuck in a room full of metal gurneys holding dead people. Dead people, suddenly the inspiration hit me and I felt my stomach clenching up at the very thought of what I was suggesting. This wouldn't be pleasant, but we had to do something.

"I think I have a plan," I said in a soft voice. "But you're not going to like it." I preceded to tell them all my brilliant plan. Surprisingly, there wasn't that much grumbling. We were all too desperate for a place to hide to be too picky about the where part.

Victoria and the others quickly dove under sheets that lay on top of empty gurneys. To my horror, there were no extra empty ones. There was no way in hell I was sharing a bed with some old dead person, but I had no other option. Of course, I could always take the chance of getting caught and keeping the others out of trouble, but something told me that wasn't going to work. What if it was the killer out there? What were we supposed to do then?

I didn't have much time to dwell on this before I found out. Without hesitating, I ran over to the nearest one, pulled back the sheet, and jumped on top of what ever was inside, pulling the white sheet over us both. I was glad that whoever it was had been thin, until I looked at the face. It was all I could do to keep from getting sick or jumping off of the gurney as I stared directly into the face of Jessica Stanley, eyes still wide and staring.

If everyone reviews, and I mean everyone, I'll try to have the next chapter up by Monday or Sunday. This chapter took me a while and I'm sorry for that, it couldn't be helped. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoys it.


	19. Guilt

Thanks for all the reviews

Thanks for all the reviews! Let's see if we can get to 300! Now we haven't heard from Toney in a while, so…

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight as of right now, but I'm going to the store to buy a new copy soon.

Chapter 19. Guilt

I didn't have much time to dwell on this before I found out. Without hesitating, I ran over to the nearest one, pulled back the sheet, and jumped on top

of what ever was inside, pulling the white sheet over us both. I was glad that whoever it was had been thin, until I looked at the face. It was all I could

do to keep from getting sick or jumping off of the gurney as I stared directly into the face of Jessica Stanley, eyes still wide and staring.

Bella's point of view:

Bile rose in my throat as I stared down into her face. I felt sick, scared, and pity all in one. No one deserved to suffer like that, not even my worst enemy. But at the same time, I was in a gurney with a corpse and the taco I had eaten about twenty minutes ago suddenly felt like it was moving upward. I was scared because about two seconds after the sheet had settled into place, the door had opened.

My heart pounded in my chest as I heard the sound of wheels. And then it was all I could do to keep from crying in frustration. It was the Janitor. I was stuck in a gurney with Jessica, because I was hiding from the fucking janitor! Life was not fair. It was then that I got a look at the man standing behind the cart. Toney calmly began sweeping the floor of the morgue.

He whistled a tune to himself as he worked and it was all I could do to not jump from the gurney and kill him right there. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Toney turned, emptied the trash can at the door and left. I could hear the others getting out from under sheets. It was then that I let the scream of horror leave my mouth. I threw back the sheet and stumbled off the gurney. My legs gave out and I felt Jacob's strong arms catch me. I leaned over and was sick all over the floor.

"Bella, what? Oh," Alice sounded sick. I assumed she had seen what had made me so sick in the first place. She squeezed my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I turned and buried my face in Jake's shirt, shaking uncontrollably.

"Damn, she looks pretty bad," I heard Danny say as he inspected Jessica.

"It was horrible," I sobbed, hating myself for the weakness, but sobbing none the less.

"It's all okay now Bella," Edward's low voice sounded from my right. I pulled away from Jacob and straightened up to look at Edward.

"Edward, there's something you should know. Toney was here."

I saw Edward tense and everyone else fall silent. "How do you know?" Jacob finally broke the silence.

"Because he was the janitor. He walked right past me when he was sweeping. How did you guys not see him?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well, we were sort of playing dead," said Victoria. "It was a vain hope, but we were hoping that if someone decided to look, they wouldn't suspect anything."

I shrugged and turned back to Jessica's body. "Wow, she does look pretty bad."

"You're telling me," said Rosalie, her voice shaking. She moved over so that she was standing next to Emmett. He put an arm protectively around her waist.

Jasper walked up and pulled the sheet all the way back. "I figured it would be like that," he said, stepping back so that we could see. Sure enough, someone had taken a knife and stabbed it through her right hand, just like the rest of them.

Next to me, Victoria let out a gasp of horror, gripping my arm. I turned to look at her in alarm. "V, what's wrong?"

"Her right hand," she said in horror.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Jasper in interest turning to look at Victoria.

Through her tears, Victoria managed to get the story out. "Remember Bella? Remember when James died?"

"V, what are you talking about?" I asked. I closed my eyes, thinking back to that night.

We had been at a football game up in New York. He was driving us home on my motorcycle after the football game. I had permitted him to drive it after being pushed to the point of insanity by his constant begging. He drove abnormally fast, but I wasn't complaining. I myself had done the same thing countless times before. However, I had never done it on an ice slicked road before. He of course, being the driver was wearing the helmet.

"Bella, can you wear this damn helmet for a while? It's bugging me," he said as we approached a curve in the road.

"Do I have too? Why don't you just hold it?" I asked after a moment of thought.

He pouted for a second. "Because it's only fair that you have to wear it for a while too," he said and I not wanting to argue with him put the helmet on without question.

James laughed joyously and spoke again. "Bella, do you love me?"

I laughed too. "Yes James, I do love you. I love you like an awesome cousin."

"Am I your favorite cousin?" he asked quietly.

The question caught me completely off guard. I thought about all my other cousins. They were either preppy bitches, or they always teased me. James had never teased me, well at least he hadn't teased me in the mean mocking way the other guy cousins had. "You are most definitely my favorite cousin," I said and put both arms around his waist, squeezing tightly.

Later, I was glad that I had said what I had said. It would be the last time I would ever get to say it. We were approaching the curve. The next thing I knew, the motorcycle was sliding. James threw his elbow back into my side, sending me flying backward off the back and sprawling on the icy pavement. I lay there half stunned and watched in horror as the bike slammed into the tree.

My hand reached into my pocket and I pulled out my phone. After I dialed 911, I was up off the ground and sprinting toward the crashed bike. James had been knocked backward off the bike. He lay unmoving on the ground, blood everywhere. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew. James was dead. I reached numbly into my pocket again and called Victoria, who came running up the road. "He's dead V," I sobbed as she dropped to her knees beside me.

"No!" she pulled his body up onto her lap and pushed his dark hair back. "James, you have to fight. I love you too much for you to die now please!"

He didn't move though. I knew that he wouldn't. Victoria grabbed his hand and pressed it to her face. Suddenly, she gasped and let it fall, raising a hand to her face. There was a line of crimson down her right cheek. Curiously, I leaned down and lifted his hand, inspecting it. The piece of glass was sticking straight through the middle of his hand.

"Bella, earth to Bella," Edward was shaking my shoulder.

"James," was all I could say. And then I told them everything from the beginning, starting with the football game.

They all sat silent through the whole thing. Jasper gave me a curious look. "Well, this complicates things," he said. "Who could be doing all this? Someone who knew you maybe?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Victoria. "V, did anyone follow you here?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Not that I know of," she replied, wiping her eyes. "Bella, I don't know what's been going on here, but no one followed me."

I nodded and stood up. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'd rather not continue this conversation in a morgue."

The others laughed nervously as we all stood and made our way toward the exit. I couldn't help but to turn back though. Leaning over, I gently closed Jessica's eyes and pulled the sheet back up.

Jasper's point of view:

I sat in the back of Edward's Volvo with Alice on my lap. There was something that didn't seem right with this whole situation. I thought about what Victoria had revealed today. Maybe Victoria was behind it all. I seriously doubted it though. For one thing, if she was behind it, how could she have known about Edward's scar? And anyway, she had only arrived last week. There was no way that she could have killed Brad and attempted to kill Danny, Bella, or Edward. The knife through the back of the hand could have been merely coincidence. Neither Bella, nor Edward had a knife through the back of their hands I was positive of that. But what did that mean? I felt the beginnings of a headache coming on and leaned forward, kissing Alice's cheek.

"Tonight was crazy," she muttered quietly, putting her head on my shoulder.

"You got that right," I pulled her closer in my arms. "I'll never let him touch you I promise Alice."

Victoria's point of view:

Everyone was stone silent for the next few days after the incident at the morgue. I felt pity for Bella though. Having to share a gurney with a corpse probably wasn't the best thing for one's stomach. She spent forty-five minutes in the shower when we got back home that night.

A few weeks later, we drove Edward to the hospital. He was getting rid of the crutches. "Don't run though," the doctor reprimanded. "Your leg is nowhere near being healed."

Edward took his advice for the most part I suppose. Alice approached me one day and plopped down on my bed while I was doing my homework.

"Am I the only one who seems to think Bella and Edward are made for each other?" she asked me as quietly as the little pixy girl could manage.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned the page of my text book. "I guess they are," that was all I needed to say before Alice Cullen almost busted my eardrums with her squealing.

This was how I got sucked into "Operation get Bella and Edward together." This particular mission however would prove easier said than done.

We all sat around the Cullen living room, doing our various Friday night activities. "Edward," I said right out of nowhere. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it V?" he asked and I barely concealed my wince. I don't know why, but ever since I was little Bella had always called me V. It was a name I despised.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked and flicked my eyes over to Bella, trying to gage a reaction. She sat up a little straighter, but besides that there was no change in her demeanor.

"No," Edward said flatly and turned back to the poker game he was playing with Jasper. I don't know what it is with those two and poker, but they enjoyed it for some reason. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella visibly relax and a smirk crossed my face. So she did feel a little something something for Edward here. Now it was Jacob and Lea's cue.

"Man, but why not?" Jacob asked as he sat down next to Edward. "I mean she's so damn sexy. Way sexier than," he froze and covered his mouth in horror.

Lea was on her feet, playing the part perfectly. "Way sexier than me? You think that red headed whore from Phoenix is sexier than me?"

"Lea, baby, I didn't mean," Jacob was stuttering by this point. He could be a movie star one day.

"Fuck you Jacob Black. I've had enough, it's over!" and she stormed out the front door.

"You never answered Jacob's question Edward," I said as the snorts of laughter died down.

"What question?" Edward asked. I felt sorry for Bella and Edward for a second. Neither of them had any idea what the hell was even going on.

"Why won't you go out with me?" I asked in a patronizing voice.

"Because damn it I just don't want too!" he shouted and stood, trying to avoid hurting his left arm and walked out of the room.

"I'm feeling sick," Bella said quickly standing as well. "See you at home V." She too left the building.

"Wow," Rosalie teased me lightly.

"What?" I asked as I took a peanut from a jar on the table.

"You sure know how to clear a room." She giggled and took a sip of her coke.

"Well that went well," Jasper commented as Alice climbed into his lap.

"This is going to be way harder than I thought. Why not just drop it Alice?" I complained. "I really don't want to mess anything up."

"You won't mess anything up," she contradicted and kicked off her heels. "Trust me."

Bella's point of view:

I sighed as I flopped across my bed at Charlie's house. Part of me wanted Victoria to be happy for once, but another, bigger part of me wanted to rip her head off. Who did she think she was asking Edward out? I guess she had all rights though. It had been me after all who had denied liking him over and over.

I was almost asleep when my cell phone rang. Curiously, I rolled over and answered it. "Who is calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"Bells, its Jacob. Look, there's this really awesome movie playing next Saturday. Do you think you could go with me? I bought an extra ticket for Lea, but I don't think she'll go with me after what happened today," he trailed off sounding sad.

I felt a twinge of pity for my friend. "Jacob, you know I'm busy next weekend,"

"Please Bells, no one else will sit through a scary movie with me."

I sighed and knew that he would win this argument. "You owe me," I said. "Now let me get some sleep."

Edward's point of view:

I stared in horror from my place at the end of the hallway. "Why are you such a bitch!" he shouted, the gun in his hand.

"Please just let me go!" My mother's tortured voice floated down the hallway to my ears as I tried unsuccessfully to break down the door.

"Mom!" I shouted as I kicked and punched the door again and again. My fist flew through the front window, shattering it.

I heard a scream, louder than the others and one shot. Everything became strangely silent as I jumped through the front window. It happened in slow motion it seemed. My father's finger on the trigger, the loud boom, my mother falling backward to the ground, what was left of her head hit the piano in the corner.

As I ran forward, the scene changed. Alice was on the edge of a cliff, looking out over the ocean. Toney was standing a few feet behind her, a knife in his hands. "Alice!" I tried to scream to her, but it was like I was watching a television screen. She didn't seem to hear me.

Alice slowly turned around to face Toney and screamed. Toney stepped closer and she stumbled backward over the edge of the cliff. I was at the bottom of the cliff, staring down at her body. "You're too late son," that voice was so familiar. Esme stood behind me, looking sad. "Why didn't you save her Edward?"

"I loved her man," Jasper held Alice in his arms and stared up at me. "I loved her and you let her die!"

"I'm sorry!" I shouted to the heavens as rain fell from the sky. I hadn't even noticed the weather change. "I'm sorry I'm not fucking good enough!"

"But you are good enough Edward," a low clear voice came from behind me. Bella stood there, the knife Toney had been holding clutched tightly in her hand. She walked right up to me. "Can't you see it? I've been trying to show you."

I looked down at her in shock. "There's nothing to show!"

"But Edward there's a lot to show. There are people out there who would die for you. There are people out there who have died for you," her voice took on a sweeter tone as if she were talking to a young child. "Here, let me help you. Let me help you see that people would die for you."

She took my hand and placed the knife in it. Then, she stabbed it into her chest.

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air. What the hell was that? I thought back over all the nightmares I had had in the past. None of them had ended like that. None of them had ended with her and none of them had ever turned out like that one. I thought back over what had been said in that particular dream. "There's a lot of people out there who have died for you."

Suddenly, a vital piece of the puzzle slipped into place. Something Jasper had asked floated back into my memory. "But who are they trying to kill?" I rubbed my eyes hard, trying to erase the memory of the three women dying from my head. "Who are they trying to kill?"

I had a pretty damn good idea of who they were trying to kill. Slowly, the pieces fell into place. The car accident, the scar on Danny's wrist, my father being out of jail. Something would have to be done and something would have to be done fast. I could do nothing for now though. My father was probably nowhere in the area. Bella has said that Toney had been in the morgue all those weeks ago. Why had he been there?

Trust me guys, Edward is not going crazy. That nightmare he had at the end was simply a result of too much stress coupled with guilt. Review and you get a cookie!


	20. Jealousy

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter! I think you guys will like this one a lot…

Disclaimer: You know what word pisses me off? The word that pisses me off is disclaimer. This is fan fiction!

Suddenly, a vital piece of the puzzle slipped into place. Something Jasper had asked floated back into my memory. "But who are they trying to kill?" I rubbed

my eyes hard, trying to erase the memory of the three women dying from my head. "Who are they trying to kill?"

I had a pretty damn good idea of who they were trying to kill. Slowly, the pieces fell into place. The car accident, the scar on Danny's wrist, my father

being out of jail. Something would have to be done and something would have to be done fast. I could do nothing for now though. My father was probably

nowhere in the area. Bella has said that Toney had been in the morgue all those weeks ago. Why had he been there?

Victoria's point of view:

"For the millionth time no!" Edward threw his bag on the couch and turned to face me with fury blazing in his emerald eyes.

"But why Edward?" I asked him in a plaintive tone, batting my eyelashes. "Am I that ugly?" A sad look made its way onto my face and I lowered my head, looking hurt.

"No V it's not that, it's just I don't want a girlfriend right now okay? So I would appreciate it a lot if you'd stop following me around and asking me."

"But Edward, just one date?" I asked in one final vain attempt to get him to say yes.

"Victoria, I already said no. Now go pester somebody else. Jacob Black is single now so go bother him for a while," Edward said and I suppressed the grin that was threatening to cross my face. Here was the break I had been looking for.

"Jacob Black is going with Bella," it wasn't a complete lie. Jacob and Bella were in fact going to the movies that very Saturday.

I studied his face closely for any reaction and was disappointed to see there was none. Alice had said that Edward was good at concealing his emotions though so I tried not to worry too much. What did surprise me though was what Edward did next. I had never known him to be overly rude or impolite, but at that moment he was. He just turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Fine then," I called angrily after him as I turned and exited the other way. I really needed to talk to Alice. Maybe she had been mistaken.

"Alice, this isn't going to work. It's Wednesday and he still hasn't said yes. I've done everything in my power, but he still won't go out with me," I said as I walked into her room. Emmett shot me a pained look as he slid off the end of Alice's bed. "And Emmett, what the hell are you wearing?"

Emmett stepped toward me and stumbled over the hem of the long pink flowing evening gown he was wearing. "Don't mess up the nail polish," Alice said sternly, grabbing his elbow.

From the corner, Jasper and Rosalie were snickering at Emmett's misfortune. "Lost a bet with Alice," he mumbled, staring down at his feet in shame. "Stupid pixy bet me I couldn't chug a whole bottle of hot sauce. Speaking of which," Before I could blink, Emmett had sprinted past me, making a beeline for the bathroom.

"Remind me not to use that bathroom for the next five days," I muttered as I took a cautious seat on the foot of Alice's bed.

Alice giggled as she turned back to me. "You were saying?"

"I was saying it isn't working!" I shouted, stamping my foot in frustration. "I'm completely out of ideas, so a little help would be nice."

"You can do it," Alice said as she leaned toward me. "Just use your imagination."

"But Alice,""

"No butts missy. I asked you to do it because I knew you could do it."

"Alice," said Jasper quietly. "Maybe we should just let this drop."

"Look you guys, I don't know how I know, but I do. Bella and Edward were meant to be. You have no idea what Edward was like before Bella came along."

"Not this again," Rosalie groaned quietly.

"Don't give me that Rose! I don't know what she did, but Bella is good for Edward. We can all see that," Alice sighed and flopped onto Jasper's lap. "And I don't want to see him alone anymore."

I felt slightly touched by her little speech and sighed too. "Fine then. I have tomorrow off from College and I think I have an idea."

Edward's point of view:

"Mr. Cullen, why are you sleeping in my class again? Did last time's detention not teach you anything?" my calculus teacher Mr. Gaylore said, sweeping up to my desk.

I groaned in frustration. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him today. "Sorry sir," I mumbled distractedly as I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear them. "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

It wasn't a lie. If it wasn't the nightmares keeping me awake, it was the haunting realization I had last weekend. "I want you to get plenty of sleep tonight Mr. Cullen," was all he had time to say before the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," I muttered as I grabbed my things and met Danny and Tanya at the door. Danny grinned and punched me lightly.

"You okay lately man?" he asked me, getting a closer look at my face. "No offence, but you look like shit."

My laugh had no humor in it as we took off at a dead run to meet Jack and Erin. "Just haven't been sleeping well that's all," I replied quietly as we walked out into the noon day sun.

We were almost to the cafeteria, when the absolute worst thing that could ever happen happened to me. "Oh Eddykins!" shouted Victoria as she ran up to me in a green cocktail dress and strappy stilettos. My jaw hit the floor and Jack began snickering.

Victoria threw her arms around me and squeezed tightly. "Did you miss me, babe?" she asked and then leaned closer. "All you have to do is go on one date with me," she whispered in my ear.

I pulled back, trying to break her grip, but found I couldn't. She was stronger than I ever gave her credit for. She just squeezed tighter. "I brought you a present Eddy," she gushed as she reached into her pocket. "You left these at my house last night and I had the day off from College, so I figured I would bring them to you."

A groan escaped me as she pulled out one of the pairs of boxers with the hearts all over them. I winced as I remembered that day about two months ago. Alice must have had something to do with this. I refused to acknowledge the crowd laughing around us. Maybe this was just another one of my nightmares. Either way I'd had enough. Grabbing Victoria by the wrist, I pulled her off behind the nearest building. "If you're going to be such a little bitch about it fine! I'll go out with you! Are you happy now? Now that you've embarrassed me in front of the entire Forks High population?"

Victoria's reaction wasn't what I expected. Instead of the brief look of shock or fear, I just received a calm smile and a swift "Okay, so how does Friday at the movies sound?"

I released her shoulders and stepped back away from her. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Victoria laughed lightly like a high school girl with a crush. "I'll see you at six then."

And then I turned and without a backward glance at her, I walked back to my waiting friends. "Hey Eddykins," said Bella as I approached the group. Her face was unreadable and I didn't know why, but it bothered me. It bothered me that she didn't seem affected at all by what just happened.

"Shut up Swan," I grumbled as I flopped down in the cafeteria chair and stole some of her fries. "Your friend is a complete psychopath."

She grinned over at me and my breath caught. What the hell was wrong with me? "You didn't have to live with her growing up. She would always be coming up with all these crazy plans. I remember one time she even got me to jump off my two story house onto a trampoline." She laughed and stole her fries back. "So what are you doing on Saturday?"

"Going to the movies with Victoria," I replied and saw her jaw tighten for a second. And then she smiled at me.

"Hey that's awesome. I hope you have fun," Then she stood up and left the table.

The others continued their conversations like nothing had happened at all, but I stared after Bella for a long time and wondered what I had said.

Victoria's point if view:

"Alice, I am not going to wear that!" I shouted as I stared down at the black dress that barely covered my thies. It was Friday afternoon and I was scheduled to pick Edward up in half an hour. All I needed to do was pick something suitable to wear from Rosalie's wardrobe. I would be at the Cullen's house right now, but Rosalie was over there with Bella at the moment.

"Fine, what about this then?" Alice held up a silver dress and I grinned.

"Alice, you're a genius."

"I'd like to think so," she said smiling as she helped me into it and zipped up the back. Lea walked in smiling too. "And after tonight, Jacob and Lea will mysteriously end up back together, Bella will have Edward, and we'll celebrate with chocolate ice-cream."

"Alice, I say this because I care," said Lea, putting my hair into a bun. "Get some help."

I pulled up in front of the Cullen household and waited for Edward. Briefly, I considered making him drive his car so I could nag him about driving too fast, but decided against it. The last thing we needed right now was Edward losing his temper and calling off the whole date. When he slid into the passenger side of my car, I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't smiling.

"Don't look so enthusiastic," I said, trying to lace my hand through his. Edward pulled it away and fiddled with his cell phone. For a short moment, I wondered if he was considering calling 911. Edward remained silent throughout the ride to the movies. It amazed me however to see how much of a gentleman he could still be. As I pulled to a stop, Edward got out of the car and opened my door for me, helping me out.

I scanned the crowd and quickly spotted Jacob's tall frame. We would have to make sure to sit near them. My job was going to be harder than I originally thought.

"Do you want anything?" Edward asked me as he paid for our tickets and walked me inside the theater.

I pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hmmm, no I don't think so," I said quietly.

We walked in silence into the theater and I quickly scanned for Jacob and Bella, but saw them nowhere. Panic rose in my stomach as I realized that I may have to actually endure a whole movie with no one but a moody Edward for company.

"So where do you want to sit?" Edward asked me as we began walking up the aisle in search of an empty seat. I chose two seats at random and we sat down. I needed to get out my cell and find Jacob soon. "You know," I said after a few tense minutes of movie credits. "On second thought, I think I want some popcorn. Will you go get it?" I asked, keeping my face as neutral as I could.

Edward made a noise in the back of his throat and stood, brushing past me without another word. Without wasting a second, I pulled out my cell and dialed.

"Jake, where the hell are you?" I asked in frustration when his gruff voice answered the phone.

"Look up V," he said quietly. "Look up behind you."

I saw Jacob waving to me as I turned around. Bella was sitting to his left, looking at me with a slight smile on her face. I waved back just as Edward reappeared and dropped the bucket of popcorn into my lap without a word. "What are you looking at?" I guess his curiosity finally got the best of him because he finally asked me.

"Oh nothing," I replied as I faced forward again. About half way through the movie, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Jacob. It read, (Bella hasn't stopped shooting You and Edward glances ever since he got back. Do something to either make him turn around, or make her even more jealous.)

I turned to Edward. He had his eyes closed and was leaning his head back against the seat. I could tell he was wishing for this date to just be over already. "You and me both buddy," I thought as I leaned closer. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. Alice was going to pay for this.

Being careful, so as not to piss him off, I leaned my head against his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped, stiffening and opening his eyes to stare at me hard.

Okay now that I had his attention, "Oh look over there! It's Bella and Jacob what a surprise," I pointed over my shoulder at them. I couldn't help but notice Bella's small smile as Edward had stiffened. This was Jacob's cue. As Edward turned around, Jacob leaned in close and pressed his lips to Bella's cheek in a very brotherly way. From a distance however, it looked like much more.

I saw Edward's eyes go wide and then he turned back around to face me. Before I could even squeak out a protest, he was pulling me out of my seat and onto his lap. Edward put one arm around my waist and cradled my face in the other hand. Edward leaned in closer and closer. Over his shoulder, I saw Bella swiftly jump to her feet and throw herself into Jacob's arms, kissing him hard.

It was all I could do to keep from laughing out loud. Bella and Edward were both jealous. Anyone could see that. Edward pulled me close to him and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine in a long kiss that lasted at least thirty seconds. It was then that I heard the click of high heels passing us. I pulled away to see Bella exiting the theater, Jacob right behind us.

Edward was out of his seat in a flash and walking toward the opposite exit. Jacob caught up to me looking troubled. "Oh shit," was all he said as we walked out after Bella. "Alice is going to pay," I said as I slid behind the wheel of my car. Edward was in the passenger seat.

"Just drive me home," he said and turned to look out the window.

Bella's point of view:

I sat in Jacob's car as he drove me home. Tears pricked the backs of my eyes as I thought about the way he had held her, the way he had kissed her. Jacob had something on his mind I could tell, but he didn't say much as he drove. "I thought I told you to take me home," I said, gritting my teeth as Jacob pulled into the Cullen's driveway. They were the last people I wanted to see right now.

Jacob stopped the car behind Edward's Volvo and turned to me. "Because I think there's someone who you need to talk to."

I saw Victoria's car pull up next to Jacob's and smiled. Yes, there was someone I wanted to talk to. There were a couple of things I needed to get straight with my "Best friend."

I jumped out of the car and was almost knocked over by a squealing Alice. "Oh Bella! How did the date go? Did you have fun?" she stopped talking at the grim look on my face. Edward got out of the car and stopped when he saw me standing there.

"Have fun with your make out partner, Princess?" he asked me coldly as he walked past.

I froze, my mouth falling open in shock. How dare he talk to me like that?

I pulled away from Jacob and walked right up to Edward, looking him directly in the eye. "My make out partner? You practically had Victoria draped over you like a winter coat. Did you enjoy your lap dance your highness?"

The door opened and Carlisle, followed by Esme stepped out onto the porch. They must have been alerted by the noise level. "My lap dance? You practically threw yourself at Jacob over there. Tell me, do you throw yourself at guys often?" Edward asked, his emerald eyes flashing.

"You kissed her first," I said and then a grin spread over my face. "Why so interested anyway your highness? Are you jealous of me?"

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "Why would I be jealous of you?" he asked, raising his voice. It was then that I noticed the circlet of metal around my wrist and heard two identical clicks. Carlisle Cullen took a step back and admired his work.

I stared down in horror at the metal around my wrist. And then my eyes followed the metal chain up, up to Edward's wrist. The realization hit me then and I felt a scream of anger threatening to come out of my mouth. Carlisle had handcuffed Edward and I together.

So what will happen with Edward and Bella while they're handcuffed? Even I don't know yet, so any suggestions would be welcome. I'm sorry this took so long, I've had lots of tests and things, but I'd still love feedback!


	21. Vulnerable

I have no idea how this chapter will turn out

I have no idea how this chapter will turn out. First of all, thanks for all the reviews! Let's try for thirty this chapter. Anyway this chapter might be kind of weird because of the weird mix of music I'm listening too.

These are just a couple I can remember. Crazy bitch – buckcherry, in the end – Linkin Park, Remember the Name – For Minor, Bodies – Drowning pool, I'm still a guy – Brad Paisley, 7 things – Miley Cyrus, and Your Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 21: Out:

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "Why would I be jealous of you?" he asked, raising his voice. It was then that I noticed the circlet of metal around my

wrist and heard two identical clicks. Carlisle Cullen took a step back and admired his work.

I stared down in horror at the metal around my wrist. And then my eyes followed the metal chain up, up to Edward's wrist. The realization hit me then and

I felt a scream of anger threatening to come out of my mouth. Carlisle had handcuffed Edward and I together.

Bella's point of view:

"No!" I shouted in fury, tugging at the chain. Edward stared down at the handcuffs in disbelief. "You can't do this! Where did you get the handcuffs anyway?"

That was when the door opened and my father stepped out, a broad grin on his face. I stared up at him on the porch in shock.

"Dad, why are you doing this?" I asked as I once again tried to yank my arm out of the handcuffs.

"Because," Charlie said slowly as he stepped off the porch. "I for one think that you two need to settle a couple of things."

"And I don't plan on letting you loose until you work things out and start acting like the seventeen year old teenagers you are," said Esme, an evil grin on her face.

"This was all your idea?" Edward finally spoke up in disbelief.

"Well getting you two together was actually Alice's idea, but the handcuff thing was my idea," she said smirking. "I just needed Carlisle and Charlie's help."

"How could you do this to us?" Edward asked, tugging on the chain again. "How long do you plan to leave us like this?"

"Just until you guys settle your "Differences"," Victoria piped up. "No matter how long it takes. Oh by the way Edward I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for being such an annoying little bitch," she flashed Esme an apologetic look for language and continued. "It had to be done."

Edward just grunted and turned to walk into his house, momentarily forgetting that I was attached to him. "I don't want to go into the house though," I protested. If we were going to be stuck like this I was determined to make his life hell, whether I was in love with him or not. "It's such a pretty day outside."

"I need to use the bathroom though," Edward groaned then stopped. "Please tell me she isn't going to have to come in there with me."

"I'm afraid so," I said with an evil grin. "We're like Siamese twins!" I said this like it was the best thing in the world. Edward groaned and turned, walking up the steps and into the house.

"This is all your fault you know," he grumbled as we began to walk up the stairs. "If you hadn't gotten so jealous,"

"If I hadn't gotten so jealous? Edward as I remember it, you were the one with Victoria draped over you like a winter coat," I fired back. "I was just having fun with my date at the movies."

"Then why did you leave when I started making out with her?" he asked. "Admit it Bella, you were jealous of me."

"There's nothing to admit," I said as I let out a humorless laugh. "And stop saying admit it like you're a little five year old."

"Admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it!" he shouted it now, like he was chanting a spell.

That was when I lost it entirely. "Ah! I have never met anyone as stupid, annoying, self centered, conceited, and frustrating as you in my entire life!" I shouted, pulled back my fist, and punched him. Several emotions flashed across his face in quick succession: shock, anger, and pain? Guilt flooded me, but I was still too angry, still too angry to care. Edward's face had hardened into the same mask I had seen on it the first day I met him. His left eye was already turning red and swelling around the edge. I knew it would probably hurt and look like hell in the morning.

"Really," he said, his tone flat. "And you think you're much better? You with that confident look on your face all the time like you're the queen of the world? You always taking charge? Let me tell you right now Isabella Swan. You're judgmental, you seem to think you're so cool because you can kick a guy's ass, oh you're a pretentious bitch, and you talk too much."

I stood there shocked for a moment. "You don't know anything about me Edward Cullen, so fuck off!" I shouted, trying to keep the tears back as I turned and ran the other way. When I got to the bathroom, I ran inside and slammed the door hard, getting the chain stuck. I heard a thud from the other side and barely suppressed a laugh. Poor Edward would have more than one bruise tomorrow evening. I slumped against the wall because I couldn't go any further in and sighed. The tears flowed freely down my face as I thought about what he had said. I wasn't crying because he had insulted me. That wasn't anything new to me. I wasn't even crying because of what he had said. I was crying because he was right. And it wasn't like he had just said those things of his own accord. I had made him angry. I had initiated the whole thing, so why was I crying? It was probably for several reasons. I thought back to Jessica's body, to Danny's attempted murder, and to Brad's body. Their faces haunted me every night in my dreams.

In that moment, I wished James were here. I thought about what he would do in this situation. "Get off your ass and make out with the boy already," would be what he would probably say. "Hell you're only young once and the worst thing that could happen would be for him to say no."

I was pulled from my thoughts by a light tap on the door. "Bella, will you please just open the door?" his voice was soft and pleading. I sat rigid like a little child sulking for several seconds.

"Fuck you," I said with as much acid as I could put into my tone.

I heard a soft sigh from the other side of the door. "Bella, I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I'm not trying to make up excuses for what I said. I was stupid and selfish and angry. Please forgive me and open the door? You were right. I am conceited, self centered and all of the things you said I was," did his voice break on the last word? I really hoped not. Things were starting to get a little too emotional for me. I stood up, opened the door, and sat back down.

Edward's point of view:

I felt fury and pain flow through me as her fist connected with my face. With everything else going on right now, an angry Bella was not something I wanted to deal with at the moment. Quickly, I composed my face into what I hoped was a cold, blank mask and spoke in a low, flat voice.

"Really, and you think you're much better? You with that confident look on your face like you're the queen of the world? You always taking charge? Let me tell you something Isabella Swan. You're judgmental, you seem to think you're so much better than everybody else because you can kick a guy's ass, oh you're a pretentious bitch, and you talk too much," I concluded. My heart raced with the fury I was feeling, that is until I got a good look at her face.

"Fuck," I thought as she took a step away from me. I wished I could rewind time and take back the words I had said. Her eyes welled up with tears, tears that I knew would never fall in front of me because she wouldn't let them. Her pretty face contorted in fury and pain as she spat out her next words.

"You don't know anything about me Edward Cullen, so fuck off!" she shouted and turned to run. I followed her as she sprinted to the bathroom, but before I could grab her arm, the door slammed in my face. Not being able to halt myself from sliding forward, I slammed hard into the door and winced. That would hurt like hell in the morning. I heard her slump to the ground on the other side of the door and did the same, breathing slowly. I dropped my head into my hands and pressed my palms against my eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

Guilt boiled in my stomach like acid as I thought about the look I had seen on her face. I, Edward Cullen, had made a girl cry. Not just any girl, but Bella. Why was she so different? Why was I feeling so guilty? The realization hit me then like a ton of bricks. I found myself missing Brad then. Brad would know what to do I knew that much.

"Get off your lazy ass and apologize to the girl, you fucking pessimistic, emo asshole," would probably be something he would say. I smiled as I thought of Brad, but I knew what I had to do.

I hesitated for a few seconds and then stood, tapping lightly on the door. "Bella, will you please just open the door?" I asked quietly, pleading with her.

"Fuck you," she replied, her voice as hard and cold as mine had been seconds ago. The words hurt more than I would let on, but I had something to say and I'd be damned if a simple "Fuck you" would keep me from saying what I wanted to say.

I took a deep breath and let it all out on a sigh before beginning to talk again. "Bella, I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I'm not trying to make up excuses for what I said. I was stupid and selfish and angry. Please forgive me and open the door? You were right. I am conceited, self centered and all of the things you said I was," I tried to keep my voice cool, but it was hard under the circumstances.

"Damn it," I thought to myself in frustration. "I'm Edward Fucking Cullen! I don't cry!" And with that, the door slowly opened. This was it.

Charlie's point of view:

I sat talking to Alice downstairs as Carlisle stood at the top, listening to the fight between Bella and Edward. My fatherly instincts told me to listen with Carlisle, but I knew Carlisle was listening to keep Edward from doing or saying anything too stupid. After Bella and Edward had run up the stairs fighting, Alice had suggest we all wait in the living room. "Let them work it out themselves," she had said and here we all were.

I smiled as Carlisle walked slowly down the stairs into the room. "Trouble in paradise?" I asked him as I tried to keep the smile off my face.

"Yeah, but Bella's letting him into the bathroom," he replied and I winced at the thought of Bella in a bathroom with a boy. Carlisle put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Charlie, don't worry. Edward is a lot of things, but I would never call him the type to take advantage of girls. Further more, I wouldn't call Bella the type of girl that any guy could take advantage of," he smiled at me. "Consider yourself a very lucky man. Your daughter has a good head on her shoulders."

Instantly, I relaxed. Carlisle Cullen had that affect on people. "Doctor Cullen, if you don't mind, can I please speak to you outside?" I asked as I stood up. "Alice it's been nice talking to you and your friends. Good night to you all and tell Bella I said the same."

Alice laughed, but nodded. Carlisle followed me out onto the front porch and I closed the door quietly behind us. "So Charlie, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, turning to face me with a serious look.

"To tell you the truth Carlisle, I wanted to talk to you about the murders," I started off uncertainly. For some reason, I trusted Carlisle even more than my own deputies.

"What about the murders?" he asked me, coming slightly closer to me. "Who do you think is behind these four murders, or do you even have agues yet?"

"There isn't enough evidence at any of the scenes to start pointing fingers," I replied, slightly disappointed. "But that thing you said about the four murders part. I don't think it was four murders."

"I don't follow you Charlie," Carlisle said, scrunching his forehead up. "What exactly do you mean you don't think it was four murders? Are you suggesting that Danny or Brad actually did commit suicide?"

"No Carlisle that isn't what I mean at all," I said and rubbed my temples. I was trying to think of a way to explain it to him. "There is no doubt in my mind that all four teenagers were targeted by individuals and in two cases actually murdered. What I'm trying to say is maybe instead of four murders, we're dealing with three murders and one murder."

Carlisle looked slightly confused. "Yeah, because we all know that three plus one equals four. Charlie, what are you getting at?" And then his eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"I'm deadly serious," I replied. (No pun intended) "I believe that three of the murders are connected, however the fourth is a different story."

"Charlie, you know what this means right?" Carlisle asked, his already white face becoming even paler. "If you're right, we've got two killers on our hands."

Bella's point of view:

I heard him come in and sit down beside me, but didn't look up. The tears continued rolling down my cheeks and I was ashamed of them. I wanted them to just go away. Two muscular arms wrapped around me suddenly and pulled me against a strong chest. Without a second thought, I buried my head in Edward's shoulder and clutched fistfuls of his shirt in my hands as I sobbed. He didn't say anything for a long time, he just held me as we sat together in the darkness of the bathroom. Finally, I was able to pull myself together enough to pull away slightly and look into his face. "I'm sorry," I said softly as our eyes locked. "It's just,"

"I know," he said, standing, and reaching down to pull me up too. "I know."

"It's late," I said as I glanced down at my watch. "I am so going to kill Charlie for this."

Edward grinned at me as I heard Alice's door closing downstairs. "I'll help."

Edward winced suddenly and reached up to his left eye. The guilt returned. "Oh yeah, sorry about that," I said with a slightly sheepish grin. "Do you need some ice?"

"Damn," he said as I sat down on his bed a few minutes later with his head in my lap, holding the ice to his face. "You hit like a man."

I giggled out loud as we sat there. "Was that an insult or a complement?" I asked, yawning.

"I'll let you know in the morning," he said and reluctantly stood up. "We need to figure out what the hell we're going to do for sleeping arrangements."

"Oh shit," I said as I realized that I was going to have to sleep with Edward. I wasn't complaining, but I didn't want to say anything incriminating in my sleep.

Edward laughed and pretended to look hurt. "Is the idea of sleeping with me that bad?"

"No, it's not that exactly," I tried to explain quickly. "It's just I really don't want to sleep in this dress and we're kind of stuck together, so,"

Edward quickly got the hint. "You can borrow one of my shirts if you need to," he said. "I won't look while you change."

"Um Edward, I don't know how to tell you this, but I can't change because my left wrist is chained to your right!" I shouted in frustration. "Neither can you!"

Edward groaned. "You mean I have to sleep in this?" he asked me, tugging at his shirt uncomfortably.

"Unfortunately," I replied as I walked over to his bed.

"What do you think you're doing going over to that side?" he asked indignantly.

"I like the right side," I complained as I jumped up onto his bed. "And since my left wrist is cuffed to your right, we don't really have much choice unless you want to sleep upside down."

He grumbled something about girls and got in next to me. That night, I just couldn't get comfortable. "Will you stop moving?" Edward asked me finally as I yet again moved my arm, affectively moving his as well.

"Sorry," I replied and lay still. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sorry about your eye," I said and meant it.

"Sokay. Sorry about what I said," he said in the dark.

"You're forgiven," I said slowly. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are we friends again?" I was completely aware of how much of a dork I sounded like, but I didn't care.

"Mmhmm," he said and turned onto his side. In the faint light from the open window I could see the bruise in the darkness. Leaning forward, I kissed it. I reached out and lightly ran my fingers along his cheek and felt him unconsciously lean into my touch. "Love you," I whispered so low that even if he'd been awake I doubt he would have heard me.

I wasn't sure if I had fallen asleep and drempt what I heard next or not, but at the time I didn't care. "Love you too."

No, they're not together quite yet. I hope you guys liked the chapter all the same though. Please review!


	22. Out

Here's the next chapter, enjoy! I'm supposed to be writing an essay, so be thankful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 22: Out

"Are we friends again?" I was completely aware of how much of a dork I sounded like, but I didn't care.

"Mmhmm," he said and turned onto his side. In the faint light from the open window I could see the bruise in the darkness. Leaning forward, I kissed it.

I reached out and lightly ran my fingers along his cheek and felt him unconsciously lean into my touch. "Love you," I whispered so low that even if he'd

been awake I doubt he would have heard me.

I wasn't sure if I had fallen asleep and dreamt what I heard next or not, but at the time I didn't care. "Love you too."

Bella's point of view:

"Aw look they're cuddling," Rosalie's voice was the first I heard as I woke up. I kept my eyes closed and wished they would just go away. There was no way I was moving from where I lay.

Speaking of which, I found myself very comfortable for a change. "Be quiet you might wake them up," Jasper said in a hushed voice. "Let's just leave them be okay?" I made a mental not to thank Jasper when I did finally get up.

I heard a click and resisted the urge to flinch at the bright flash of something. And then I heard the retreating footsteps and giggles of Alice and Rosalie leaving the room.

Finally, I opened my eyes and looked around. To my surprise, I found myself lying quite comfortably with my head on his chest. His arms were around my waist. I was surprised that Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper hadn't caused him to wake up. He groaned and pulled me slightly closer. I saw the pained expression on his face and realized what was happening. Was he having another nightmare? Alice had told me that he had them sometimes, but I never asked him about it.

I noted with mixed emotions that his left eye was indeed black now. Suddenly, I realized something else, the lack of metal around my wrist. I was free to leave if I wanted to, but something held me back. Maybe it was the pained look on his face. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't want to wake him by moving. Or could it be the words I thought he had whispered right before I fell asleep? "Love you too," it had probably all been a dream. Either way I wasn't going to bring it up. I had said my part.

Edward held me close, almost possessively as we lay there. "I wish time would just stop right here," I thought as he groaned again. "Then I could just stay right here in your arms forever."

I reached out again and let my hand lightly trace over his face where I had hit him last night. The guilt came rushing back again and I sighed.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" Apparently there wouldn't be that much peace to be had today.

Emmett's booming voice rose from one of the floors below. I heard Jasper's muffled reply and Alice's tinkling laugh. Thinking fast, I decided that it would be pointless to stay here now. As gently and slowly as I could, I pulled away from him and slid off the bed, tiptoeing out of the room.

The sight that greeted me when I walked into the living room made me freeze where I stood. Emmett was standing over Jasper with one of Esme's pillows in one hand, or what used to be one of Esme's pillows. Let's just say it now resembled a shedding chicken. Jasper lay on the ground, hands over his head as the feathers rained down from the pillow that Emmett was repeatedly whacking him with.

Poker cards littered the room everywhere and Alice lay shaking with laughter on the floor. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Bella you're awake," called Jacob from where he was sitting next to Lea on the couch. "How do you like not having handcuffs on anymore?"

"I will get you all for that little stunt," I said and suppressed a grin as Jasper took advantage of the attention being on me. Standing cautiously, he turned and began inching his way slowly over behind Emmett. "You all have a lot of explaining to do."

"It was all Alice's idea," Victoria said as she followed Rosalie into the room. "Bella, please don't be mad at me. I have no attraction to Edward at all I swear! It was all an idea by Alice to," she stopped mid rant and gasped in shock. I was about to ask why when I felt someone coming up behind me in the hallway.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Rosalie said between chuckles as Edward walked past me and flopped down on the other couch.

I caught my breath at his appearance. Edward had no shirt on. His messy bronze hair was made even messier by the fact that he had just gotten out of bed. I walked over and reached out, trying to push the cowlick in the back down. "What?" I asked as Victoria shot me a look. "It's bothering me."

"Sure that was what you were doing," Rosalie said scornfully as I turned around to face her. "Why don't you two just kiss and make up already?"

I froze in shock, not quite sure what to say. That was when jasper threw himself forward and tackled Emmett to the ground. They rolled and wrestled around for about a minute before Alice pulled them apart. "Why don't they just kiss and make up?" I laughed as Jasper began pulling feathers out of his hair. "And Jazz, you might want to just go ahead and take a shower. Your fingers aren't going to get all of them out."

Emmett snorted with a sudden burst of laughter. "We will if you and Edward will."

The thought of Emmett and Jasper kissing was just too much. "Fine," I turned around to see Edward's place on the couch empty. He must have slipped out while they were fighting. "Lucky bastard," I thought as I walked into their kitchen to find some breakfast.

"Trust me Emmett, no one wants to squeeze your melons," Rosalie said laughing as we jogged to the check out counter.

Esme had sent us out of the house to get groceries and Emmett couldn't figure out which water melon was riper. Edward chuckled lightly as he paid for the groceries. "Em, you almost caused that old lady to have a heart attack."

"Tell me Emmett, do you piss off old ladies often?" I asked laughing as we began carrying the groceries to Edward's Volvo.

Emmett was still doubled over in pain next to Rose on the floor. "She, she hit me with her cane," he mumbled, clutching his crotch.

Jacob snorted as he slid behind the wheel of his car. "Aw did the old lady hurt the poor wittle football player?" he mocked in a baby voice. "Maybe Rosalie should kiss it and make it better."

"Fuck you Jake," Emmett grumbled as he climbed shakily into the back seat.

"I hope that wasn't an offer," I giggled as I climbed into Edward's car. "Lea, you've got competition."

Edward smiled and stepped on the gas. I laughed as Jacob's profanity followed us half way out of the driveway. "You might have crossed the line that time Bella," Alice said from the back. "I mean implying that Jacob was gay?"

"So what?" I replied with a grin. "He deserved it."

I was cut off as Edward slammed hard on his breaks and brought the car to the side of the road. "What's up Edward?" I asked and then looked up in horror. Toney was standing there with a crazed look in his eyes and his fists clenched.

Edward's point of view:

I opened my door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, shaking with fury. "Edward, watch your arm," Alice warned as I approached him.

"Toney, what the hell do you want?" I asked, barely noticing my broken left arm in my fury.

I felt Bella, Jasper, and Alice behind me just in case anything went wrong. "I want what's mine," he replied, words slightly slurred. "I saw her first."

"And what, dare I ask is yours?" Bella asked with nothing but contempt in her voice.

"Stay out of this little girl," Toney ground out as he walked toward us. I was slightly impressed that his walk was even steady. "Or I'll make you stay out of this. Actually, that sounds like a better idea."

Bella, Toney, and I both moved at the same time. I leapt forward in front of Bella, who put up her fists as if ready for a fight. Toney reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade, Brad's switch blade.

"You bastard," my voice shook in fury as I took another step closer. "When did you steal that at the funeral?"

"Does it really matter?" Toney asked, a twisted smile crossing his face. "Cullen, get out of my way. Get out of my way and let me talk to Bella."

"Don't call her that!" shouted Jacob, coming to stand next to me. "And she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Um, don't I get a say?" Bella piped up as she stepped out from behind me. "Toney, put down the knife."

"Why?" he asked walking up to her. She held up a hand to me, telling me not to try anything.

"Because," she said in a matter of fact tone. "You might hurt someone."

Toney stood about a head taller than me, so I had to look up to see what had made Jacob take a step back. For a split second the crazy look had vanished. Toney hesitated with the knife in his hands. And then he became furious. Jasper, Jacob, and I all moved at the same time as Toney pulled back his arm and threw the knife toward Bella. Bella gasped and reached up, catching it in her small hands. "Edward, catch!" she shouted as she threw it to me. I grabbed it and clenched my teeth in pain as the blade cut into my skin.

"You fucking asshole!" shouted Jake, running full tilt toward Toney.

I was quick to follow. Bella gasped in horror as Toney pulled out a gun. "Jacob, Edward, no!" she shouted as Toney leveled the gun at my head.

Suddenly, Toney's legs were knocked out from under him and Emmett was there, holding on for dear life. The gun in Toney's hand went off once and I heard Lea scream as Jacob's windshield exploded. I thanked god that no one had been hit. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I shouted as I grabbed him, trying to wrestle the gun from his hands.

"Edward be careful!" shouted Bella, running back toward the fight.

I made another grab for the gun, but Toney swung it up, clipping the side of my head hard. I fell sideways, slightly dazed for a few seconds. Little stars danced in front of my vision as I felt the steel press into my temple. "This is it," I thought solemnly. "I made it through this much to be killed by some crazy lunatic like this."

And then I was aware of the gun no longer against my temple. Looking up, I saw Bella punching Toney for all he was worth. There was a little bit of pain on the left side of my head where he had grabbed onto my hair for some reason or other. Bella let out a scream of pain as Toney's fist made contact with her face, but held up, that is until the gun came up again.

"Don't shoot!" I shouted, pulling myself up to my feet. "Please, I'll do anything just don't shoot!"

Bella stumbled slightly and that was when I became aware of the blood running down her face. That bastard had made her bleed. Toney hesitated just long enough for me to grab the gun away from him. It felt unreal in my right hand as I held it. I for some reason could not shoot a gun with my right hand to save my life, even though I was mainly right handed. However, I would sure as hell shoot him now if I needed to. "Get. Away. From. Here. Now," I said barely containing my anger. "Or I will kill you."

Toney looked terrified, but turned all the same and took off the other way. "Edward," Alice tugged the gun gently from my hands. I didn't feel like resisting. "Edward you need to calm down."

I turned just in time to see Bella sinking to the ground, her head in her hands. "I thought he was going to kill you," she sobbed as I knelt in front of her.

"Well he didn't, I'm here," I said as gently as I could, helping her up.

"What are we going to do about Jacob's windshield?" she asked as I helped her into the passenger seat. I felt slightly fearful at her condition. Bella was always the strong one. She was always the one helping other people.

"She's only human," I thought to myself as I got behind the wheel. "Just like the rest of us."

"We'll pay to have it fixed," Alice replied as I floored it out of there. "Don't worry Bella; your father shouldn't have to know about this."

"So do you think it was Toney?" asked Jasper as we all sat back at my house.

"I don't know," I said slowly. "Everything right now points to Toney, but something just doesn't fit right. Toney's too stupid to do all of this on his own."

"Who then?" asked Rosalie from next to Emmett. "Who would do something like this?"

None of us had an answer for that. However, I had an idea of exactly who was doing all of this. I would have to act soon.

Bella walked into the room next to Victoria with ice on her forehead. Tilt hit me hard just looking at her. I had done this to her. I had been the cause of this. If only I had managed to get the gun first… "Edward, I can see that look on your face," Alice reprimanded me quietly. "You both did the best you could so don't beat yourself up okay?"

"Don't beat myself up?" I was on my feet now. "Alice, look at her. Look at what that bastard did to her!"

"It's just a bruise," Bella said quietly, walking over to me.

"It's a bruise that you got because of my carelessness," I brushed past her and made my way toward the door. "I'm going out and I would really appreciate it if no one followed me."

I was sick and tired of all of this. It had to end soon and I knew exactly where to go. He would find me there and no one else would have to get hurt. I was about to get into my Volvo when I heard someone's soft step behind me. "Thought I said for no one to follow me," I said as I turned around to meet her brown eyes.

She looked up at me, her eyes pleading. "You don't have to go," she said softly.

"Yes, I do," I replied shortly as I reached for the handle again.

"Why?" was it was one simple word. One word, but I couldn't tell her anything.

"I can't say," I said shortly.

"Do you not trust me?" she asked, looking slightly hurt. I didn't answer. What could I say? 'yes Bella, I trust you with my life. I trust you more than anyone else in the world, but that's why I have to go.'

"So you don't then?" she half turned for the house and then stopped. "How can you do this? Edward Cullen, you're so selfish! Just because you get a little guilty over a fucking bruise and a couple of other things going on,"

I grabbed her shoulders roughly and stepped in front of her. "A couple of things? You call two people dying, Danny getting hurt, you almost being killed in a car accident, and today little things?"

"Edward, it isn't your fault,"

I held up my hand and she stopped mid sentence. "Do you think I have no idea how fucked up I am Bella? Do you think I just walk through life pretending like everything's okay? Because I don't."

"Edward," she tried again.

A part of me was screaming at me to stop, but I just couldn't. I just opened my mouth and let it all out. "What if it were you Bella? What if all you ever tried to do was please that one person, to keep her safe, but all you ever do is make her sad, make her cry because you don't know how to deal with those things?"

"Edward!" she reached out, grabbing my shoulders as she tried to get me to understand.

"And every night, you think about all of the people who have been killed lately and wonder. Could she be next? And every single morning you wake up and give her a ride to school, thanking god that what ever psycho killer is out there hasn't decided to make her your next victim?"

Her brown eyes were wide in shock or anger, I couldn't tell what yet. "Edward, you could have just told me," she said as a tear slid down her cheek. There I go again making her cry.

"Why?" I asked as I let go of her and stepped back.

"Because I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Ah!" she screamed in frustration, willing me it seemed to understand. And then she said the words that I had dreaded, yet been hoping to hear. "Because I love you!"

I hated myself even more for what I was about to do. "Why?" her eyes widened again in definite shock this time. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Thought so," I said as I turned and got into my car.

I pulled out with a squeal of tires and couldn't resist looking back over my shoulder. Bella was standing there, staring after the car. I'll never forget the look in her eyes as I turned the corner onto the street. "Dad here I come," I thought and turned up the music. "This has continued for far too long."

Please review!


	23. Decisions

I'm in Civics right now, so let's see how this turns out. If you see some political reference though, don't be surprised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; it's just fun to play with.

Chapter 23: Decision

Bella's point of view:

"Why?" he asked and I felt my mouth fall open in shock. How hard was it for him to understand?

The tears in my eyes were threatening to spill over as my eyes widened in shock. "Thought so," he said and turned from me, his face displaying no emotion what so ever. I stared after him as he put the Volvo into drive and pulled out of the driveway. Something told me he wasn't coming back. And that cut me deep for some reason.

"Bella," I heard Alice's voice behind me, but I didn't turn. I stayed standing there; staring in the direction the car had taken.

"He's gone," I said and felt my knees hit the gravel of their driveway. "He just left."

I sighed and let my head slowly descend between my hands. "Why?" I asked no one in particular as I knelt there in the driveway. "Why did he leave like that?"

I felt Alice's tiny arms around me, but I didn't look up. Tears started in my eyes and rolled in a steady stream down my cheeks. I didn't wipe them away. What was the point? There wasn't a point when Edward was gone. I thought back to this morning when I had woken up in his arms. That moment seemed so long ago now that I look back. I heard another set of footsteps approaching and wiped my eyes quickly. "Alice, is she all right?" It was Jasper speaking. I quickly stood up and faced them.

"Edward's gone," Alice said and for the first time I noticed she was crying too. "He just left, I saw him from the porch."

Telling Esme was probably the hardest thing we had to do. Charlie insisted that if he wasn't back within twenty-four hours he was going to file a missing persons report. We all knew that would do no good however. Edward was smart. If Edward didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as I was about to leave with Charlie and Victoria. "I was wondering if you'd like to stay over here for the night. Rose, the boys, and I were hoping to have a little sleepover or something and we figured,"

I smiled slightly. Only Alice would want to have a sleepover right now. I shrugged and turned to Charlie. "I think it would do you girls good to forget this whole mess right now," he said smiling at me. "Stay and have a good time okay Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders and fell onto the couch. It didn't matter where I was tonight. I wouldn't be having any fun. "I have some college homework to do or I'd stay," Victoria said quickly as she hugged me. "Are you going to be okay?" she whispered so that only I would hear.

"I don't know V," I replied and she pulled away.

"Well we must be going," she said, grabbing Charlie's arm. "See you guys tomorrow okay?"

We all waved goodbye to her and then sighed as the door closed. "Well now that's out of the way," jasper said as he pulled Alice onto his lap. "Where do you think Edward would go?"

None of us had an answer for that. "Why did he have to leave?" Alice stood up and began pacing the room frantically. "Why did he have to leave like that?"

None of us had an answer for that either. Alice sighed and flopped down on the couch next to me. "What did he tell you?" she asked quietly.

I sighed and replayed his words in my head. "He, told me a lot of things," I said as I leaned back on the couch. I tried to remember if he told me anything that would help any of us, but came up blank. "It wasn't anything that would help us find him though."

Emmett walked into the room then with a perplexed look on his face. "These were just delivered outside," he said, holding up a bouquet of roses. "There's a card and it's got Bella's name on it."

Curiously, I reached out and took the bouquet from Emmett and pulled off the card. My eyes grew wide as I stared down at what was written on the back of it.

"Stay away; we wouldn't want you to break Eddy's heart. I stared down at the lettering, trying to figure out whose handwriting it resembled, but came up empty. "What does it say?" Alice asked as the card slipped from my hands. Rosalie lunged forward and picked it up curiously, flipping it over.

"Oh my god," she said and passed it to Emmett. Emmett's face paled as he took it and read the back. It went on down the line after that until we'd all had a good look at it.

"God damn it!" Emmett shouted in frustration. "With Edward gone this is the last thing we need right now!"

"Do you think we should tell Charlie?" asked Alice, her voice shaking slightly.

"I don't see what other choice we have," I pointed out as calmly as I could. "Wouldn't that be like withholding information or something like that?"

"We'll tell him tomorrow okay?" Rosalie said as she took a step closer to Emmett. He immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair lightly. I looked away. This wasn't what I wanted to look at right at that particular moment.

"As for now I think sleep would do us all some good," Jasper said and we all got up.

"Bella, you can take whatever room you want for the night," Alice said as she turned for the stairs, Jasper right behind her. "See you in the morning."

I waved vaguely in their general direction and sighed, leaning my head back against the couch. It came as a slight shock though when I felt the couch sink down next to me. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Rosalie sitting there looking wt me with curiosity. "You love him," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes," I said simply and returned my gaze to my lap. This was a touchy subject with me lately and everyone knew it.

"He'll come back I'm sure of it," she said and my head snapped up again. "Edward has always had a short temper. Everything will be okay in a few days," her voice trailed off and I realized she was trying to convince me as much as herself of that.

"Yeah, but in the past there hasn't been a killer hell bent on killing off the teenage population of Forks," I retorted, my voice laced with bitterness. "Knowing Edward he's probably going to try to take on the killer single handedly."

Rosalie's eyes hardened. "Don't be stupid Bella," she snapped, looking at me hard. "None of us even have a clue as to who the killer even is, much less how to find them. Edward may be smart, but he's not that smart."

I shrugged indifferently and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower so I'll see you in the morning Rose," I said and began to walk out of the room. "Good night."

"Good night Bella," she called softly after me. I didn't look back again. Edward's bathroom was probably the only one I could use at the moment, especially since my stuff was already in there, so I just walked up to the top floor and walked into his room. I had to grin in spite of myself as I looked around the room. He hadn't even bothered to make the bed from when we had slept there last night. His clothes and mine lay strune across the floor. There was hardly room to walk across to the bathroom.

When I opened the door, it was all I could do to keep from screaming. Something bloody was lying in the sink. I walked closer and flipped on the light and barely stifled my scream of horror. It was a heart. I stumbled backward away from the sink until my feet hit the tub. Sinking down, I buried my head into my hands as the note on the card came back into my mind. "Stay away; we wouldn't want you to break Eddy's heart."

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed a plastic bag, and some gloves and cautiously lifted the heart into it. It was then that I noticed the toothpick sticking straight through the center of it. This killer had a fucked up sense of humor. Shaking, I took the bag down to the garbage disposal and dumped it in, praying to god that it wasn't a real, human heart.

Back up in Edward's room I pulled off my clothes and jumped into the shower, trying to keep my fear down. What was going on here and why was the killer sending messages to me? Was I next? I let the hot water run over my body until it had all gone cold before I finally got out of the shower. Walking back into Edward's room, I looked around for something to wear. Somehow Alice's slutty nightgown that had been laid out across his desk chair just didn't look very comfortable. I walked over to his dresser and opened it, pulling out one of his shirts and a pair of sweat pants. Those would probably feel somewhat better. They even smelled like him.

I climbed up into the bed and pulled the blanket up over my head, burying my face into his pillow. It was then that I let the tears fall, then when no one would notice them. The events of today played through my head as I tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. Then something I had said to Rosalie popped back into my head. I sat bolt upright and swung my legs over the side of his bed, heading for his desk. What if Edward had figured out who the killer was? What if he had wanted us all to be safe and had decided to go after the killer himself?

I sank down in his chair and stared blankly at the computer screen in front of me. Edward was the type of person who would want to protect those closest to him, no matter what. Edward was also someone who had a scar on his wrist identical to Danny's newest "Tattoo," as we had started calling it. It was a scar given to him by his father. Slowly the pieces began to fall into place: Edward's crazy mood earlier tonight, how he hadn't quite been acting right lately, the nightmares, even the killings made sense now. I almost didn't notice the words on the computer screen. Curious, I leaned closer to read what it said.

Bella,

When you get this it will probably be too late. That's why I left it here because there are several things I think you should know. First of all, no this isn't a suicide note, well in a way it kind of is. You'll understand later. Second of all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you cry, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, and I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend. Tell my siblings too. I'm also sorry for what I have to do tonight. It's the only way. Maybe now he'll leave everyone else alone. Bella, you understand. You would do the same thing in my place I'm sure of it and I guess that's why I l

I sat back and stared hard at the computer screen, willing the words to go away. That was all that had been written here. Part of me wondered what word l had been meant to start. Another part of me was thinking hard. A plan had begun to form in my mind as I stood and pulled Edward's shirt over my head. Grabbing my own t-shirt from the floor, I pulled it on and changed out of his sweats into my jeans. Pulling on my shoes, I walked as silently as I could down the hall to Carlisle's study, hoping with everything in me that he was still comforting Esme.

Luck was with me tonight. I pulled open the door and stepped inside, crossing to Carlisle's computer. I quickly turned it on and tapped my fingers impatiently against the desk top as I waited for the desktop to come up. I remembered Alice telling me that Carlisle had a data base with everyone in Forks' address in it, so I clicked on access and found it.

Scrolling through the extensive list, I came to a stop when I got to the Ms. Sure enough, Mason was on the list. I wrote down the address and turned off the computer, standing quickly. Finding the house would be easy. I turned quickly and briskly began walking toward the door. Maybe I was the craziest person olive, but I didn't really care. My sanity wasn't at the top of my list of things to worry about. Something shiny caught my eye as I was about to leave and I turned back. I walked over and picked up the gun that lay in the drawer I'd gotten the pen out of. Quickly I loaded it and slipped it into my jacket pocket. It might come in handy later.

Closing the study door quietly behind me, I descended the stairs and walked toward the front door. Something moved in the kitchen and I ducked behind the living room door, holding my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett walk out of the kitchen with what looked like a glass of water and ascend the stairs again. It was now or never. I waited a few more minutes to make sure he'd gone back to bed and then bolted from my hiding place and out the front door into the night.

Okay I know it's short, but I have this huge civics packet that's dew Monday, so there. Please review and I'm sorry it took me so long guys!


	24. My target is you

Oh my god! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay in updating guys. You may want to reread the last few chapters to remember things that happened. The last two had a lot of significance. Again, so so sorry it took so long. I've been swamped with school work, my uncle died, and with wrestling it's a lot harder to update. Enough with my excuses, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 24:

Closing the study door quietly behind me, I descended the stairs and walked toward the front door. Something moved in the kitchen and I ducked behind the

living room door, holding my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett walk out of the kitchen with what looked like a glass of water and ascend

the stairs again. It was now or never. I waited a few more minutes to make sure he'd gone back to bed and then bolted from my hiding place and out the

front door into the night.

Edward's point of view:

I stepped on the gas harder as I turned the corner onto the next street. In a way, I wished I'd taken Bella's motorcycle with me instead of my Volvo. My stomach growled and I laughed as I pulled into a McDonalds parking lot. My last meal would be a quarter pounder and fries. In a sick twisted way, it was comical.

I walked past Lauren and Mike as I made my way to the counter. Lauren shot me a smile and wink, which I ignored and paid for my food quickly. "Hey Eddy," she called as I walked quickly toward the exit. "Why in such a hurry?"

"Because," I said not really caring about her feelings. "I'm in a hurry and have better things to do then talk to you."

She stood up and walked over, leaning toward me, so that her chest was clearly visible. I looked away quickly, not really giving a shit what her breasts looked like. "Come on Eddy, I'm much much better then Jessica. I promise I'll do you right," she said, trying to make her voice seductive. It did nothing but piss me off.

I pushed her away and turned, walking out the door without looking back. "It's that swan bitch isn't it?" she screeched, making people turn to look at us. "I swear I'll kill her!"

I laughed lightly to myself at the irony of that statement and climbed back into my car. It was going to be about a half an hour drive and it was already about 9:30.

I sighed as I pulled my car behind the house and got out to walk around to the front. Not much had changed since I last was here. Someone had fixed the front door, well boarded it up anyway. Suddenly, the barrage of memories came rushing back into my head. I stumbled and leaned against the wall as the scene replayed in my head.

I fell to my knees, gripping fistfuls of my hair as I tried to get my emotions under control. The picture of my mother's body replayed over and over in my head like a broken record. I forced myself to stand and approached the front door, raising my right foot to kick it down.

Ignoring the feeling of déjà vu, I stepped through the hole I had made into the hall of what used to be my house.

The crime scene tape was still up everywhere and I winced when I walked into the living room and saw the chalk outline, covered in a thick layer of dust still on the floor. "Mom I'm so sorry," I said as I slowly made my way over to the outline.

"Yeah, as if she can actually here you," came an all too familiar voice from the other side of the room. I jumped and spun around, staring directly into the eyes of my father.

"Tell me Eddy, how's your little girlfriend doing?" he asked, smirking at me as he stood and walked slowly into the circle of light in the middle of the room.

I was shaking with anger. All of the pent up rage from the last three years was starting to take over. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I could probably overpower my father. He was old and I was still young. "Leave her out of this," I said through gritted teeth as I too began walking closer. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Aw do you want to protect her?" he asked me in a mocking tone. "You didn't succeed with mummy dearest, what makes you think this will be any different? How does it feel to know that you were responsible for her death?"

"You killed my mother," I said, stepping forward. I was taller than him now. The years in jail had taken their toll on him. Time had wasted away what used to be a handsome face and what used to be a healthy, muscular frame had become thin and boney. "She did nothing and you killed her anyway! Just like,"

"Just like I tried to kill you in that car? Son I've got to hand it to you. You were always a smart kid. I always told your mother we needed to put you in military school so you could have a little more brawn and a little less brains, but she wanted to keep you in regular school. It's a shame really. That day you came home from work, I wasn't trying to kill your dear mother no. I wasn't even trying to kill your little girlfriend in that car." He laughed for a minute, his eyes growing wide. His body was shaking so hard that he collapsed onto the floor, rolling back and forth laughing and laughing. "Ha the police had no idea at first that I would even come back here. "Why would he stay so close to home?" That's what they asked themselves. How wrong they were. You see Eddy; the only person I ever wanted to kill was you. But no your little bitch girlfriend had to survive and pull your unconscious ass out of the car. Don't think I wasn't watching the whole time. She's quite pretty you know."

Without warning, an image of Toney from earlier today popped back into my head. She had looked so scared. "You. Won't. Touch her," I sneered, my hands clenching into fists.

"Oh but what's to stop me from doing what ever I want after you're dead?" he asked me as he picked himself up off the floor. "You see Eddy; you're not in control anymore. I decide what happens to you now. There isn't any Charlie Swan or Carlisle Cullen, or even your precious girlfriend, what's her name? Bethany? To come and save you now. One of the things I do admire about you though is your unwillingness to just lay down and die. You're so much like your mother it's not even funny sometimes, just like a pussy cat with nine lives. Though I think you're running a little low on lives if you ask me."

"I won't let you touch her," I heard my voice rising, but didn't care. "If I die tonight I swear by all that's holy I'll take you with me you worthless bastard!"

His face twisted in anger as the words left my mouth. I almost wanted to take them back. The key word there being almost. "Don't you dare talk to me like that," he said in a menacing tone that matched my own. "I do and say what I please and you won't stop me from doing that."

I had enough then. If it had been any other day I might have been able to control myself. However, under the circumstances I just snapped. Without another thought, I lunged across the space between us and felt the pain shoot through the right side of my head. I stumbled back and fell to my knees for the second time that night, barely managing to dodge the baseball bat for the second time. He laughed as he stood over me. "When will you learn Eddy? You can't fight me and you never will be able to."

I forced myself to stand upright again and stumbled forward. "No, but I'll be damned if you touch any of my family and friends again," I shot back. My vision was going blurry around the edges, but I fought unconsciousness off with everything in me. Passing out would be suicide right now. My father just laughed and swung the bat at me again. I ducked and rolled out of the way. "Damn it," I cursed as my broken left arm hit the wall hard. Pain shot from my fingertips to my shoulder in a quick burst. I was sure it had been broken again. I rolled out of the way of another blow from the bat and looked around the floor for a weapon. But there was nothing but an aluminum can and it was on the other side of the room. My father took advantage of my distraction and kicked me hard in the side. Suddenly, something I had seen Bella do to Jessica popped back into my head. I reached up with both hands, ignoring the pain in my ribs arm and head, and grabbed his leg. I rolled over and heard him grunt as he was thrown off balance and fell to the floor near me. He rolled over quickly and straddled me, glaring down at me with hate. "For that little stunt," he said, a smirk curving his lips upward. "I will make you watch your little girlfriend die."

And before I could do anything else the bat was swinging up and into my head again. I closed my eyes against the blinding pain, but held onto every shred of consciousness I had left. "No," I groaned and did the only thing I could do now. I begged my father for mercy. "Kill me if you want, but leave her. She has nothing to do with any of this."

My vision was blurring and everything began spinning. I was once again reminded of that time long ago when I had been forced to take drugs when he had first tried to kill me. Vaguely I wondered if he would make it look like suicide again. His eyes and smile were the last things I saw before everything went black.

Bella's point of view:

I stood in the Cullen's garage and looked at my car selection. Emmett's jeep was out of the question. There was no way in hell I was taking that big honking thing through the streets of Forks at midnight. Carlisle needed his car for morning and Alice's Porsche was too flashy. My eyes stopped on Rosalie's convertible which she had left here over night and a slow smile spread across my face. It was small, swift, and silent: just what I needed. Oh and she'd even left the keys in the ignition for me. How nice of her. I opened the driver side door and wondered briefly if Rosalie would kill me for stealing her car. And then I reasoned that I could die tonight anyway.

Suddenly, the full force of what was going on hit me and I slumped into her front seat. I could die tonight. Actually, there was a very high chance I would die tonight. So why wasn't I afraid? Reaching out a trembling hand, I turned the key and started up the car.

It was 12:00 already and I didn't want to think of what could have happened to Edward by now. Was he even alive? Of course he was. Edward had to be alive because if he wasn't I would have no reason to be. I wondered if I would be able to get there on time, then pushed that thought to the back of my mind. All I could do was try my best and that was exactly what I was going to do.

A part of me reasoned that maybe calling the police would have been a good idea, but then I thought of what I knew about Edward's father. If I showed up with my father in toe, Edward would die. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward's father was crazy. He seemed like the type who would stop at nothing to have what he wanted and what he'd seemed to want was Edward dead. My mind flashed back to the heart in Edward's sink. "Please God don't let that be his," I prayed as I drove like a mad woman through Forks. "And please don't let me be too late."

I pulled up to the house with a squeal of tires and stopped the car. Maybe it would be better to take the car around back. Edward's silver Volvo shown in the light cast by the almost full moon as I parked next to it.

I got out quickly and sprinted back to the front of the house. It was completely silent. The front door had a huge hole through it which I walked through, trying to stay hidden as long as possible.

Something told me not to call out, so I inched my way along the wall until I came to the living room. The light was still on so swallowing my fear; I took a deep breath and walked forward. Something black was laying in the middle of the floor. I felt the fear returning as the realization that I could be too late hit me.

I walked quickly forward and fell to my knees next to Edward. It was definitely him: I would notice that black jacket anywhere. Gently, I grabbed his shoulders and turned him over. There was blood on the right side of his face coming from under his hair. He must have been here for a while because some of it was dried on his cheek. I reached out and pulled his body closer to me, lifting his head into my lap. He was breathing. That fact alone made me laugh out loud. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, trying to find the source of the bleeding. He must have been hit with something.

"Edward," I said quietly. "I'm sorry for all of this. Why did you have to run?"

Frowning, I sat back on my heels and tried to think of a way to get us out of here. I wasn't sure I could lift Edward, but I would try. I slid my arms carefully under him and was about to lift when something hard and cold pressed into the back of my head. "Nice to finally join us little girl," said a man's harsh voice.

I know it's short, but I'm sick and trying to get back into the swing of things. Reviews make me write faster!


	25. Connections

Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 25: Connections

Bella's point of view:

I didn't let go of Edward nor did I look up. There was no need. I could tell who was behind me without even having to look up. "Sir, put down the gun," I said calmly as I finally raised my eyes from Edward's pale, bloody face.

"Give me a good reason little girl," he said and I turned completely to look at him. He boar a striking resemblance to Edward. However, Edward's eyes must have been his mother's. I didn't know why I was thinking of this at such a crucial time, but I was. "It was a real shame really," he continued, finally removing the gun from my temple. "I could have killed Edward here and just went on my merry way, but little miss curious had to come snooping around. Curiosity kills more then cats little girl."

"Well I don't plan on dying here," I said, standing, and laying my jacket over Edward's limp body. "And I don't plan on Edward dying here either."

Faster then I thought possible, he crossed the room to me and got up in my face. "Is that so?" he questioned. I noted that there was no alcohol on his breath. He was completely sober this time. Vaguely I wondered again why these trivial things kept popping into my mind.

"Yes," I said and took a giant leap backwards. Taking advantage of his surprise, I raised my foot and kicked his wrist, sending the gun flying across the room. We both lunged for it at the exact same time and collided, falling to the floor. He was much stronger than he looked and was soon on top of me, straddling me with both hands around my neck.

"Ready to die yet little girl?" his voice was malicious in my ear. "Or are you still going to try to fight me. I must admit it is rather amusing."

"I'll show you amusing," I hissed and sank my teeth into one of his hands.

He yelled in pain and punched me hard in the face. I winced as my head bounced off the hard floor. In that moment I was reminded of a wrestling match one of my friends back in Phoenix had talked me into going to.

"If the person on top of you isn't perpendicular to you," I remembered her boyfriend explaining to me. "Then you can arch your back and roll them over and then you'll win the match."

I frowned and weighed the possibilities of this idea even working. Edward's father outweighed me by at least fifty pounds, probably more, but I didn't see any other brilliant plans coming into my mind. Arching my back and bridging my body, I twisted using all my strength to throw him off me.

Too late, I realized that now he was in reach of the gun. Moving quickly, I ran hard but he got the gun first. "You fucking bitch!" he shouted, aiming the gun wildly in my general direction. And then an evil grin spread over his face and I saw his eyes flick to Edward.

"No!" I shouted, throwing me across the room to Edward just as the gunshot blast sounded. Something tingled near my shoulder. It felt like millions of little bugs were all over it, biting it. Suddenly I realized that it wasn't what I'd originally thought and my eyes slowly fell to my shoulder. There was blood everywhere and my stomach lurched.

"You shot me!" I shouted in rage. "You shot me you asshole!"

My entire right arm was becoming num with pain as I stood, slightly shaking in front of Edward. I was slightly comforted by the fact that the bullet had in fact missed its target. It was only when someone groaned that I looked down. Edward's green eyes were slightly clouded as he tried to focus on me. Then they widened in alarm. "Bella, watch out!"

I heard the gun unleash another deadly round and dove, throwing myself to the ground toward Edward. Glass in a window just behind where I had been standing shattered and let in an icy breeze. I heard his father's footsteps getting closer and felt the gun pressing against my temple again. It felt cold and refreshing against my hot skin. It would be so quick, such a simple death. I probably wouldn't even feel the bullet go through my head.

And honestly, who would care if I died? I would get to see James again. All of my pain, anger, and guilt would be gone with one simple movement of Edward's father's finger. But someone did care. I saw the pain and anguish in Edward's eyes as he stared at me.

"No!" he shouted and moved, tackling his father to the ground. I stumbled to my feet and watched in amazement as they fought for dominance.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" shouted his father, throwing him hard to the ground and standing. He aimed the gun down at Edward and fired. Edward rolled just in time and the floor splintered inches from his cheek. My eyes scanned wildly for my jacket, but I saw it nowhere. Suddenly, a small smile spread across Edward's face. Looking closer, I saw a square of black cloth sticking out from under him.

Slowly, Edward stood and turned to his father. "Edward be careful!" I shouted, running to his side. The two men faced each other, neither of them moving. Their eyes locked and slowly they both raised their guns. The pain in my right shoulder was forgotten as they stood there. I couldn't watch, yet at the same time my eyes were drawn to them.

Before I could even blink, Edward's thumb flicked off the safety. He raised the gun, aimed, and fired. The bullet slammed into his father's chest, knocking him backward onto the floor. He lay motionless there, eyes wide and staring. Edward turned to me and wrapped both arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"He hurt you," he said, burying his face in my hair. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I clung to him, not wanting to let go. "Edward why did you run?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "That was so stupid."

"I know and I'm sorry again," he said as he pulled away to look at my shoulder. "He hurt you."

"Edward it's just a surface wound," I insisted, pulling my arm away from him. "He could have killed you."

"I'm glad he didn't," Edward said as he turned toward the door. "Bella I owe you my life. Did you bring a phone with you so that I can call Carlisle?"

"No one will be calling anybody," came a hard voice from behind us. I spun around to come face to face with Edward's father again. "Night night Princess," he said and stabbed me in the left side.

I felt the pain of the steel as he twisted it before pulling it quickly out. My body fell backwards and I felt Edward's arms catch me. "Bella, god no! Look at me say something damn it!" he shouted. I couldn't bare the pain in his voice.

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to focus on his face. "Edward," I said, wincing at the sound of my own voice. I felt my own blood soaking through my shirt as he lowered me gently to the ground. His hand pressed lightly against my cheek for a moment before he straightened and turned.

"Why did you have to hurt her?" he asked. To this day I will never forget the pain in his voice as he stood there in front of me, my protector. "She didn't do anything!" I couldn't help but think then how much he looked like an avenging angel. That was the last thing I thought before everything went black.

Charlie's point of view:

Beep, beep, beep! I rolled over and closed my eyes, trying to shut out the sound of my alarm beeping. It was four in the morning and I really didn't feel like getting up, but it had to be done. I rolled over again and turned it off. Stumbling out of bed, I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I hoped we would find Edward today. Bella, whether she was willing to admit it cared a lot for him and I didn't want her to get hurt. The possibility of him being dead hit me and I pushed it to the back of my mind. Edward had run. If he had been targeted and killed, I was sure his body would have turned up by now.

My phone buzzed as I got out of the shower and towel dried myself. Curious, I walked over and picked it up, flipping it open. "Chief Swan here," I said gruffly as I pulled on my uniform and walked down the stairs to make some coffee.

"Chief, this is Mr. Miller from the grocery store. There's, something I think you need to look at down here," he said, sounding slightly sick. "Please hurry sir, it's not pretty."

"I'll be right there," I said, my stomach knotting in anxiety. That didn't sound good at all. I flipped the phone shut and grabbed my keys, leaving a note for Victoria, and walked to my car.

"God please don't let it be what I fear it is," I prayed as I sped through the mostly silent streets of Forks. I came to a screeching stop in front of the grocery store. Mr. Miller stood there, his face white. Without a word, he pointed around to the back of the store. "Her body was dumped back there," he said, looking slightly green.

I nodded and pushed past him, calling for backup as I rounded the corner. My breath caught in my throat and I took a step back, leaning against the wall.

She lay on her back, sprawled out in a pool of her own blood. At first I couldn't figure out where the blood was coming from until I noticed her torn shirt. Stepping closer, I knelt down to see her more clearly. A bullet had penetrated the right side of her chest. Her wrist had also been cut at the artery. I stared closer and something clicked in my head. It looked almost as if the same pattern had been carved there that had been carved into Danny's wrist. My eyes raked the rest of her body, finally resting on her left side. I stood from the ground, turned, and was sick on the grass. This killer wasn't messing around when they wanted their victims dead. This time they'd gone as far as to cut out her heart.

I turned back just as the backup arrived and we called the ambulance. Her name was Julie Ryan, Brad's girlfriend.

"Comb the area," I instructed Colby, one of the officers who had come when I'd called. "See if you can find a murder weapon."

I doubted that anyone would find one though. This killer was also careful not to leave anything behind. The ambulance arrived and they loaded the remains of the girl onto it.

"It's a sad thing," Carlisle said to me as he turned to get into the back. "Who would want to kill all these teenagers?"

I shrugged and turned to my squad car. "A very very sick and demented person," I said as I slammed the door and hit the accelerator. "I just hope we can catch him/her before anything else can happen."

Carlisle nodded and sighed. "So do I chief, so do I."

I sped off down the street back toward my house. As I was pulling into the driveway, I swerved to avoid a speeding Victoria. Slamming on my breaks, I jumped out as she rolled down her window. Her make-up was smeared everywhere as the tears ran down her face. I ran up to the car as she looked at me. "Victoria, where the hell are you off to?" I asked, reaching in and grabbing her arm.

"Oh Charlie, it's Bella," she said, her voice shaking.

I ran over to the passenger side and got in. "What Victoria?" I asked in a panic. "What the hell happened to my daughter?"

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye as she sped off toward the Cullens' house. "You haven't heard yet? Bella's missing just like Edward."

Jasper's point of view:

I woke the following morning to the sound of Esme's scream. "What the hell?" I asked, rolling out of Alice's bed and sprinting for the door. Alice was on my heels and I could see Rosalie and Emmett running up the stairs ahead of us.

"What's the matter Esme?" I asked as I entered Edward's room and came to a stop. One of Edward's shirts lay crumpled on the ground. His bed was unmade and his computer was on. Esme stood in front of it in shock, her hands pressed to her mouth. I heard Rosalie let out a sob as we all crowded close to read what was typed there.

Alice's small hand gripped mine tightly as we read Edward's little message. "No," Esme's face twisted in pain as she stood there. "Oh god now they're both missing."

"That stupid asshole," Rosalie commented harshly. "If he hadn't gone off running like that none of this would have happened."

The entire room went deadly quiet as everyone turned to look at Rosalie. "What the hell did you just say about my brother?" I had never seen Alice so angry. "He saved us all by doing what he did!"

"For what?" Rosalie spat out in anger. "He went off to get himself killed because he's stupid! He accomplished nothing and now Bella's missing too! They're both probably dead now and it's all because the stupid jackass couldn't wait and call the police in the morning!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Emmett shouted, his own face going red. "Maybe you should shut the fuck up about things you don't know about."

Pain flashed across Rosalie's pretty face before she could hide it. "I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about? Emmett people are dying! People are dying and the last thing we need right now is Edward and Bella playing the heroes!"

"That doesn't mean Edward's dead though!" Emmett shouted, pounding his fist into the desk.

"Will you both shut the hell up?" came Carlisle's calm voice from the doorway. "Brad's girlfriend's dead."

There was silence in the room again. "Do you believe me now?" Rosalie's voice rose in pitch as she turned and ran from the room. "And Emmett don't follow me."

We all stood still as Emmett stared after his girlfriend in complete and utter shock. "Well, that was eventful," Carlisle finally broke the silence as he turned to the computer and read Edward's message.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked in anguish, squeezing my hand so tightly that it hurt.

"We do the only thing we can do, we go to Mr. Mason's house and see if there's anything we can do," Carlisle took charge and stood up. "We'll have to use Charlie Swan's gun though, mine's missing."

Edward's point of view:

"No one will be calling anybody," my father spat from behind us as we both spun around. "Night night Princess."

I gasped in horror and surprise as his hand flashed out, the knife held there catching Bella in the side. She winced, and then fell backwards. Quickly I moved forward and caught her in my arms.

I stared horrified down at her pale face, willing her to look at me, to give me any sign that she was okay. "Bella, god no! Look at me say something damn it!" I shouted, feeling a pain constricting my chest. The dream I had the night before came flooding back into my mind and I held her tighter, praying to god that it wouldn't come true.

"Edward," her voice was strained, as she forced her eyes to meet mine. Relief washed over me for a moment as I lowered her body gently to the ground. If I had to die protecting her, I would willingly.

"Why did you have to hurt her?" I asked, assuming a protective stance in front of Bella. "She didn't do anything!"

He smiled at me as he stepped closer. I raised the gun, fury boiling inside of me. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" I threatened angrily, the gun shaking in my hands.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Eddy," he taunted, stepping closer. "You couldn't shoot me. You don't have it in you. And even if you did, you're all out of bullets. Doesn't that just suck ass? Oh and your little girlfriend is bleeding to death as we speak, poor Eddy. It looks like the pussy cat's running out of lives."

I stared at him for several seconds in shock. "How did you," he smiled and pulled up the hem of his shirt, revealing the bullet proof vest underneath.

"It was actually very simple," he smiled at me as he let the shirt fall. "All you have to do is know the right people and it's all good."

I had enough of the chit chat. He stepped even closer to me, raising the knife to my throat. "Are you ready to die Eddy?" he asked, laughing as he drew the blade slowly across my neck. It pressed lightly into my skin and I felt a small prick of pain there. A thin line of blood appeared and I stared down at it, fascinated by the dark color. I really needed more iron in my system. It took everything in me to not start laughing at the trivial thoughts running through my head. But there was no way in hell I was letting Bella die. There was no way in hell I was letting him kill another person.

"Mother fucker," I said, raising the gun and pressing it against his head. "I'm not out of bullets."

I pressed the gun to his temple and put the last bullet in the gun through my own father's skull.

I was going to make this twice as long, but it's one in the morning and I have to get up in like five hours, so that's all you're getting for now. I hope you enjoy and have a very happy new year!


	26. Chapter 26

I'll save the apologies for the end of the chapter, but I just want you to know I'm so, so, so sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Charlie's point of view:

I stared blankly down at the phone in my hand as I ran through my office and out the door. Carlisle's car was parked right outside and I wasted no time in sliding behind the wheel of my own car. Edward was missing. My daughter had gone after him, possibly leading to her own death.

"I'll kill him," these were the thoughts going through my head as I sped rapidly down the highway after Carlisle's car. "If he hurt her…" my thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of my cell in my pocket.

Numbly, I reached down and flipped it open. "Charlie Swan, you tell me what the hell is going on right now!" Renee's voice came through the phone so loud that Victoria glanced over from the passenger seat.

"Renee, not now," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Charlie, you text me, tell me my daughter's in danger by some psycho, and expect me to just not call? Seriously, tell me, or I'll come up there myself!" she screeched into the phone.

"Actually, I think that would probably be best," I said quietly. "Get the next plane to Forks."

I flipped the phone shut before she could get in another word and turned it off. Returning my attention to the road, I took the next corner on two wheels, ignoring the looks I was getting from passers by. My only hope was that I wasn't too late.

"If anything happened to her," I said out loud. Victoria reached over and lightly touched my shoulder.

"Bella's tough," she said, trying to console me. "I'm sure she can take care of herself."

Neither of us were sure who she was trying to convince. "I remember," I said as I turned down another, darker road. "The last thing I said to her mother when we were arranging for her to come up here. I promised her that I would protect her from this kind of thing."

"Don't talk like that," Victoria chided me again.

"I wasn't even able to protect her from this," I groaned in frustration and pounded a fist into the dash board.

"What could you have done?" Victoria asked as we began driving down a driveway. "She loves Edward. She would have done everything in her power to protect him, no matter what anyone else had to say about it."

"I just wish I'd been more honest with her about the whole case," I said. "We could have helped each other figure this whole thing out, and no one would have gotten hurt."

Victoria was out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop. My gun was in my hand, safety off, as I jumped out of the car and sprinted for the house. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme were all right on my heels.

I was about half way to the door when a sudden commotion caught my eye. "Stop," I said and held out an arm to prevent the others from going any further. A figure stumbled from the house, running almost blindly it seemed straight toward me.

"Oh Christ," I heard Jasper mutter behind me. "Is that Edward?"

Esme stepped up beside me, her eyes growing wide as Edward came closer. He put on an extra burst of speed and slumped forward into Esme's arms. "Get her help," he gasped out and lowered Bella gently to the ground.

Edward's point of view:

I stepped quickly back, dropping the gun to the ground, and falling to my knees. My father's body lay sprawled across the floor, blood and brains splattered everywhere. I had just killed someone. A man was now dead on the floor because of me. I stared down at the red on my hands, fascinated with it.

Pain shot through me as I realized too late what I'd done. No matter who it was, someone was now dead. I had become the one thing I had sworn to myself I would never become. I had become a killer. "I'm nothing like you!" the words I had shouted at my father at one time rang through my head loudly. Maybe I was more like him than I thought.

A light touch on my hand brought me back to reality. "Edward," Bella's voice was so full of pain that it tore at my own heart. Bella.

A new wave of self hate hit me as I remembered her. I had been so caught up in my own misery that she had slipped my mind. "Oh god," I turned and stared down at her, face pale and drawn with pain. "Bella, please look at me."

I leaned forward and lifted her up into my arms. "I'm going to get help, okay?" I continued to talk to her as I stood and pushed the dark hair back from her face. The pain in my left arm was forgotten as I turned toward the door. "Bella, you're going to be okay." My voice broke and I tried to hide the tears that started in my eyes. "Please, I've lost so much and I don't want to lose you too!" I was running toward what used to be the front door. "And I know I'm probably the most selfish bastard on the planet, but don't die on me!"

I cradled her to my chest like a baby as I carefully maneuvered us through the remains of my front door. I could see people in the distance, but I didn't care who they were, as long as they had a phone for 911. Nothing else mattered to me but the girl in my arms. Jumping off the porch, I took off across the yard, ignoring my own exhaustion. It could wait until after she was safe. And she would be safe. Vaguely, I saw Esme's outline before I crashed into her. Her arms came up around me as I gasped for breath. "Get her out," I said between gasps for air as I lowered her gently to the ground.

Everything else seemed to happen in a blur. Bella reached up, and grabbed my hand, refusing to release it. Carlisle went into doctor mode so fast it made my head spin. "You, call 911. You, get me something to stop the bleeding. You, get out of my way." This directed at Charlie.

"But she's my daughter," he protested as he stepped back.

"I know, but in a situation like this, you're about as useful as a hooker at a queer convention," Carlisle explained as he took the towel and pulled up Bella's shirt.

Emmett snorted behind me and I looked quickly away from Bella's exposed breasts. "Edward, we're all adults here," Carlisle said, passing me a folded towel. "Look at what you're doing. I want you to put it to her side and apply pressure."

I nodded and pressed it over the wound, ignoring the hiss of pain from Bella. Leaning all of my weight over the towel, I pressed as hard as I dared. She never broke eye contact with me, and it broke my heart to see the pain there. I reached out and stroked her cheek lightly. "It's almost over now," I said quietly. She nodded and closed her eyes, a small smile twisting up her mouth.

The sound of sirens in approaching made me look up. The medics pushed past everyone and began loading her onto a stretcher. "We're going to have to ask you to move, sir," one of them said to me, but Bella's hand shot out and clenched onto my own.

"Stay," she said, her grip tightening. "Please, don't leave me."

My voice was level as I looked at the medic. "I think she's made her choice," I said through my teeth as I walked beside the stretcher. Carlisle climbed up into the ambulance first.

"Meet you at the hospital," Alice called, putting a restraining hand on Charlie's shoulder. I knew Charlie must be frustrated that he couldn't ride with his daughter, but at the moment I didn't really give a shit. "You're gonna be okay now," I said as we pulled into Forks Hospital.

I knew there would be so many questions thrown at both of us in the next few days, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Bella was alive and that was all that mattered to me at this point.

We all sat around her bed, waiting on the drugs they'd given her to ware off. Even Renee had shown up. I smirked as I remembered how she'd sprinted into the room, demanding to know what had happened to Bella. She had yelled at Charlie for half an hour and had even slapped him once or twice. Like mother, like daughter. I'd told the story so many times by this point that my voice had become slightly hoarse.

Carlisle came behind me and put a light hand on my shoulder. "Good job tonight, son," he said, smiling down at me. "I don't think you've ever done anything so stupid, but so brave."

I shrugged and returned my eyes to Bella's face. Renee had hugged me and kissed me on the cheek so many times that I think I might have a permanent lipstick stain there.

The door behind us opened and Rosalie strolled casually inside. "I was at the police station getting what you asked me to," she said, slumping into a chair. I couldn't help but notice how she avoided Emmett's eyes. Instead, she opted to look at Charlie. I would have to remember to ask Emmett about that later. "Since Edward killed his father out of self defense and he was a cereal killer, the charges were dropped. Anyway, there's no one left alive who would press them." She stood up and hugged me. "If you ever do anything that stupid again, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass,"

"Rosalie, language," Esme broke in and Renee smirked. Rosalie lowered her head and stared at Bella's bedspread.

I looked at Bella. Suddenly, I was aware of a feeling spreading through me. It was a need, a yearning to be close to her, to hold her, and protect her from everything. I stared hard at her and knew that I would do anything she asked without question. Jasper laughed quietly next to me. "So, you finally acknowledged it then," he said as Alice laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"You love her," Alice spoke up from Jasper's lap. "It's written all over your face."

I reached out and pushed some hair off her face again. "I, yes," I said, testing the words in my mind and feeling like such a child. "I love Bella."

I didn't realize what I'd said until the entire room had become silent. "I told you so," Victoria said from across the room. Charlie shot me a look that said clearly 'Hurt her and I'll kill you." I smiled at him to show that hurting Bella was the last thing on my mind, but his hand still twitched toward his gun.

Bella's point of view:

Pain in my left side was the first thing I felt as I began to regain consciousness. The next thing that registered was the hand wrapped securely around mine. "I think she's coming around," it was my mom's voice. What was Renee doing up here?

I opened my eyes, and then closed them quickly, wincing in pain because of the bright light. I heard someone move to close the curtains and tried again. A slow smile spread over my face as I stared around the room, taking in all the faces there. That was the last thing I saw before my vision was obscured by a mass of dark hair. Renee threw her arms around me and I winced as she hit my side. "Sorry," she said as she kissed my cheek. "Oh Bella, if you ever scare me like that again,"

"Hey, mom," I interrupted as she pulled herself off me. "It's good to see you too, but I need to breathe."

Edward chuckled and my eyes immediately snapped to his face. Our eyes locked and he stared into my eyes with so much intensity that it took my breath away. "I'm going to get something to eat," Carlisle spoke up suddenly. "I think we all need something."

Renee nodded and jumped up from the mattress, turning and grabbing Charlie's hand. "I agree with Carlisle," she said, looking around the room. Inside my head, I was thanking my mother. Everyone began standing and leaving the room. Rosalie shot me a wink and closed the door behind her.

I tried to sit up, but couldn't quite make it. Edward stood and lifted me gently into the sitting position I was trying to get. He looked down at me, not quite sure what to say. "Thank you," he said, hugging me again. "I owe you so much."

"You saved me," I said quietly. "You killed your own father to save me. Edward, it's I who should be thanking you."

His face tightened at the mention of his father's death. I leaned over and put my arms around him again. "You did what you had to," I tried to assure him. "Nobody blames you for it."

"I know," he said. "But I killed someone, Bella. I fucking killed someone. And you almost died in the process."

"Yeah, but I didn't," I pointed out. "And it's all because of you. Thank you for not letting me die."

"Why would I let you die? I love you," the last part seemed to have slipped out without him noticing, because he put a hand to his mouth and stared hard at the ground. My heart jumped in my chest, and I barely held the smile off of my face. Suddenly, my stab and gunshot wounds didn't seem so painful anymore.

"What did you say?" I was trying to keep from dancing around the room. Edward didn't look at me. I leaned forward and tilted his head, so that he didn't have any other choice.

"I said," he suddenly looked at me hard and took a deep breath. "I said I love you."

And then his lips were on mine and there was nothing else in the world. Edward's lips were warm and soft against mine. I put my arms around his neck and twisted my hands through his hair. He lifted me from the bed, so that I was straddling his lap. "I love you," I said between kisses.

I felt his tongue touching my bottom lip and allowed it entrance. He moaned into my mouth and I smiled, pushing myself closer to him as our tongues fought for dominance.

"Ahem," came Carlisle's voice from behind us. We pulled apart and I looked up at him, a blush creeping into my cheeks. "I was just going to ask if you two wanted anything to eat," he laughed. "But I can see that you're kind of busy, so I'll just come back later."

"You do that," Edward said, pulling my face back to his. I giggled as he kissed me again, softer this time. Kissing Edward was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life before. It was heaven.

I pulled away and snuggled deep into his lap. "You're so much more comfortable than the bed," I told him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Glad to be of service?" he asked and chuckled. I laughed too and began thinking of all that we'd been through. It amazed me now that Brad had only died a couple of months ago. And then something hit me and I sat straight up in Edward's arms, twisting my body to stare into Edward's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, his body tensing.

"Edward, when did your father break out of jail?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"About a month ago, why?" he asked in confusion.

A steel hand seemed to close around my chest. We thought we had done it. Edward had thought he was doing the right thing by going after his father, but we had all been wrong. We had all been so dreadfully wrong, and now more people could die for our mistakes. "Edward, Brad was dead an entire month before your father broke out of jail," I said.

I'm so sorry for not updating in like a month. You see, I had a wrestling tournament every weekend, and I had finals to worry about. If it makes you feel better, I have been working all day on this chapter for you all. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now, I'm off to watch the super bowl. Go Stealers!


	27. Chapter 27

Oh my god I'm sorry for not updating! My internet's been down and I've finally convinced my friend to upload this for me. I hope it makes up for the lameness of the last chapter and I haven't had a chance to reread last chapter, so I hope this is good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Wrong Conclusions:

Edward's Point Of View:

I pulled away from her in shock. When I'd gone after my father last night, I hadn't even dreamed that there was a possibility that he had nothing to do with this. I had gone on raw instinct, not expecting Bella to come after me like she did. And when we'd kissed just now…

"Fuck," I said as I gently laid her back on the bed. "Shit, fuck, damn, son of a bitch!" I jumped to my feet in rage. Never had it even crossed my mind that I had been wrong, dead fucking wrong! My father hadn't been the killer at all. He had simply been a psychopathic asshole who'd been stuck in a cell for too long. And now that I thought about it more it made sense.

Bella sat up, looking at me with fear in her eyes. The door behind me burst open and Carlisle ran inside. "Edward, calm down. What's going on in here? I heard yelling and…"

"Edward's father isn't the killer," Bella said in a matter of fact tone. "He was still in prison when Brad was killed."

Carlisle's mouth dropped open in shock. "Which means," he finished Bella's statement. "The killer's still out there."

I began pacing back and forth in frustration. "Carlisle, what are we going to do?" I asked, slumping down in a chair.

Bella reached out and took my hand in hers. "Edward, everything will work out. We just need to think."

Jasper walked in at that moment and handed me a cup of coffee. "Please tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I heard," he said, sprawling across the foot of Bella's bed.

"I wish I could say that you didn't," Carlisle put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "So, now we're back to square one."

Alice bounced through the door followed by a very pissed off looking Jacob. "Are you okay, Bells?" he asked as he pulled up a chair. "Alice said she heard yelling and we came up here."

Emmett walked through the door with Victoria and Leah. Rosalie moved subconsciously toward him, then turned and sat down next to Alice. We explained the situation to them and Emmett punched the wall. "Why can't we just figure this out?" he snapped in frustration as Carlisle reached for a bandage to wrap around his knuckles.

"Emmett, we're all just as pissed off as you, but breaking your hand isn't going to help any of us," Jasper said gently.

"So, who could it be then?" I asked as Bella reached out for my hand. She squeezed my fingers so hard that it hurt. I leaned over and pulled her back into my arms for comfort.

"Well, we do have one thing to go on this time," Carlisle said with a smile. "The murderer made one big mistake this time. He left behind a weapon. When Julie was killed, he left behind a knife."

I sucked in my breath. "Julie was killed?" I had been to preoccupied with other things to even consider that someone else had died last night. I felt pain as I remembered a conversation I'd had with Brad a while back.

"You know, I worry about Toney sometimes," Brad said as he threw open my door and slid inside. "If he doesn't stop fucking around with my girl, I'm going to kill him."

I smirked and started my car, pulling out of his driveway with a screeching of tires. "Yeah, he's the kid I worry about going columbine," I said with a grin. "He could kill you."

Brad laughed too, and then his face got serious. "If he ever kills me while he's wasted, promise me you'll take care of Julie?" he asked, and I was surprised at how serious he was.

I smirked and punched him in the shoulder. "Yes, Brad, on the off chance that Toney gets drunk one day and actually gets the better of you in a fight, I will take care of Julie."

I had failed my friend. In the end, who had I actually saved? No one, that's who. Bella leaned up and kissed me gently. "It wasn't your fault," she said and brushed her lips against mine again. "Edward, you can't save everyone. You're not super man."

I clenched my jaw tight to keep the fucking tears back. There was no way in hell I was crying in front of them. Renee and Esme came in with fast food bags and I took a deep breath and relaxed. Rosalie looked at me. Her eyes were sad and tired, but I got the message. "We're all here for you."

That look said more than she could have ever said out loud. Bella grinned and reached for one of the bags. Pulling out an ice-cream cone, she turned to me. "Eat the ice-cream," she commanded. I laughed at the stern look on her face and grabbed the cone.

"Yes, Princess," I said, taking a huge bite. Ice-cream dripped down my chin, and Bella handed me a napkin. And then she leaned up and kissed me again.

"Hey, you taste like chocolate," she said with a laugh. Victoria shot me an 'I told you so' look and I resisted the urge to scowl. She was not making this any easier for any of us.

Charlie's Point of View:

"Mr. Swan?" came the voice of one of my deputies. "I have someone here who wants to see you."

I shrugged and stood, opening my office door. Colby stood there with a piece of paper in his hands. "Come on in, Colby," I said and stepped to one side to let him through. "What do you have for me today?"

"I did what you wanted me to do," he said as he sat down across from me. "The knife found at the crime scene belonged to a boy named Brad Martial."

I dropped my pencil in shock. "But Colby, that's impossible," I insisted as I reached for my coffee cup. "Brad Martial died months ago."

"I know that," Colby said calmly. "I didn't say he used the knife, I said it belonged to him."

"So you're saying someone stole the knife from Brad's house and killed Julie with it?" I interrupted him again and saw a muscle jump in his jaw. Colby hated getting interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," he said through gritted teeth. "Just stop interrupting. The funny thing about this situation is that Julie's blood isn't on this knife."

I couldn't help myself. "So, if her blood isn't on the knife, how is it the murder weapon?" I asked, confused.

Colby's annoyed expression returned and he shoved the paper across the desk at me. "Just look for yourself," he said in frustration. "Her blood isn't on the knife, but her hand prints are on it. And there is someone's blood on that knife."

I stared down at the paper in shock as my brain took in what I was reading. But how could that happen? I read and reread the paper again. "Are you sure there isn't some sort of mistake?" I asked Colby.

He shook his head morosely. "I ran tests three different times and they all came back the same. His blood is all over the blade of that knife, and Julie had a fistful of his hair. I'll give it to her, she died fighting."

I nodded distractedly, my attention elsewhere. Out of all the people who could have done this, he was the least likely I would have thought to do it. But I was grasping at straws by this point. "Chief, you know what you have to do," Colby said quietly. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but the evidence points in his direction."

I wanted to throw the fucking evidence in his face. I wanted him to reconsider and try testing the blood again. But we both knew what the results would say. I picked up my keys and walked to my squad car to make an arrest.

Rosalie's Point of View:

I glanced up from under my lashes at Emmett. He was staring dully down at the fries in his lap without touching them. Wow, that was definitely not like him. Almost like he felt my eyes on him, his head snapped up and I looked at Bella before he could catch me.

Alice moved to sit down next to me. "All you need to do is talk to each other," she whispered so I was the only one who could hear. "I can tell you two still love each other."

I sighed in frustration and let my head fall back against the back of my chair. "I was so stupid," I groaned in irritation. "I mean, I was so stressed about Edward and I took it all out on him and now he won't even look at me."

"Are you so sure about that?" she asked conversationally. "Actually, he's been doing the same pathetic attempts at glancing that you've been doing."

I looked up and caught him trying to look away. Our eyes locked for a second before he stood and began walking toward the door. Alice gave me a push and I stood, looking uncertain. "Rose, get that look off your face," Bella said with a laugh as she finished her coke. "It doesn't suit you. Just go talk to him, okay? When I get out of this damned hospital tomorrow, we'll have a nice, long talk about how stupid we've all been lately."

I smiled at her and stood up to follow Emmett. Love really sucked sometimes. When I caught up to him, he was standing in front of the window, staring solemnly out into the parking lot. I reached out and touched his hand.

He didn't look away from the parking lot. "Go away, Rosalie," he said evenly. "I really don't want to talk right now."

I took a step back, trying to hide the pain I was feeling. Since when did he call me 'Rosalie'? Usually, it was Rose, Baby, or something else like that. And since when did Emmett not want to talk? "I just came to say,"

"I really don't want to hear it," he snapped angrily turning away from the window. "I will not tolerate someone talking about my family the way you did, even if it is Edward." He took a step closer to me and I felt surprise at how truly angry he was. "He's been through more shit than you could ever go through in a lifetime, so get off your high horse and think before you say something, okay? The sun doesn't rise and set on you."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "I'm trying to say I'm sorry!" I screamed the words in his face and felt a small surge of satisfaction when he took a startled step back. "If you'd just shut the hell up for a second and listen, Emmett, I love you. I don't want something stupid that I said last night to come between us, okay?"

"I said go away, Rosalie," he said again, turning to face the window again. I caught a flicker of pain in his eyes and softened immediately.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching out to touch his hand. "You can tell me whatever it is."

Emmett jerked away from me and I felt my heart ache. "Well, I don't love you," he said, still not looking at me. "Now, I'm only going to say it one more time. Please, go away, Rosalie."

I stumbled back half a step, then brought my right hand up, and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. He didn't cry out, just let his head turn with the slap. "Drop dead!" I shouted, trying to hide the tears starting in my eyes. And then I turned and took off down the hallway as fast as I could.

Emmett's Point of View:

Pain shot through me as her last words to me rang through my mind. "Drop dead!" she had shouted at me, her beautiful face twisted with anger and pain. I had hurt my baby. But what other choice did I have? I thought again of the note in my pocket. Maybe… Suddenly, an idea came to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, dropping it to the ground behind me. That was all I could do. I leaned against the wall, and waited.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed mine and held them still. I didn't fight this either. Something pressed over my mouth and nose and everything began to go fuzzy abound the edges. "I do love you, Rose," I whispered right before everything went black. "And I'm so sorry."

Killer's Point of View:

As Emmett finally relaxed in my arms, I smiled. This whole killing and kidnapping thing was kind of fun. And to make it better, someone else was getting blamed for it all.

Emmett's eyes fluttered once and I smiled down into his brown eyes. "You won't get away with this," he said, but still didn't struggle. I pulled out my trusty little rag covered in chloroform and pressed it back over his mouth again.

"And who do I dare ask is going to stop me?" I asked contemptuously. "You? Need I remind you what could happen to your precious Rosalie if you resist me?"

I trailed one hand down his cheek. Damn, he was hot. But he wasn't the one I wanted. I heard someone come up behind me and turned quickly. "Help me with this," I said quickly. He nodded and together we hefted Emmett's dead weight off the floor.

As we drove down the road later that day I thought with a smile about all the killing and wounding I had done. I thought about all the families I had torn apart with my knife, gun, and bare hands. I looked over at the person in the driver's seat and smiled again. Eventually, I'd have to kill them too. I thought about killing Emmett too, but decided against it. It wouldn't do for me to not have something to bargain with when the time came. Whoever said love was a good thing was dead wrong. Love would kill them all in the end.

I thought back to Julie and once again wondered why I'd killed her. Bella had been going after Edward, I knew that. Hell, I had made sure she had gone after Edward. But Edward's father had only been a temporary distraction. Bella had found out too quickly that Edward's father hadn't been the killer. Personally, I was insulted that they had even considered that option. That brainless fool didn't have the skill to kill a chicken if it was right in front of him.

So, why had I killed Julie? It was then as we turned off the main road and drove down a dirt road that the answer hit me. At first, I had a goal, a main target to kill. Unfortunately, people just kept getting in my way. First Danny, then others. Over time, I learned to get used to getting the wrong person. Now, my blood lust was bigger than I ever thought it would be. I was tired of making mistakes. But I know now that none of the people I'd killed were mistakes. I didn't care anymore about killing my original target. She would die eventually, but why shouldn't I have a little fun first? I would kill again tonight, and maybe again tomorrow night. It all depended on my mood. Now, no one was safe and I didn't care who I killed. Some may call me mad, so be it.

Bella's Point of View:

I smiled at Edward as I lay back on my bed again. "Hey, does anyone know where Rosalie and Emmett are?" Jasper asked, coming back into my room. It never ceased to amaze me how protective he was over his twin sister.

"They're probably making out in a storage closet," Renee said with a laugh as she walked away from a conversation she'd been having with Leah.

"Oh, mom I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you to Leah," I said sitting up.

"Oh that's okay, Bella, I met her already," Renee said to my surprise. "She was at James's funeral with Jacob, remember?"

And then I did remember. A tall dark haired girl had been talking to Victoria in the corner next to James's coffin. I felt like a complete idiot for not remembering her at first. Suddenly, the door opened and my father walked inside, a look of pain on his face.

"Hey Dad," I said, smiling at him. "How are you?"

Charlie didn't look at me. He just walked across the room toward where Edward was sitting in a chair. It was almost like he was on autopilot. I was extremely confused by this point. What was wrong with my dad?

"Edward Cullen, you are under arrest for four counts of murder and two counts of attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, the state will provide one for you."

Once again, I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Just remember before you kill me that you won't know the ending if I'm dead. Regarding the killer, well I did give you a hint in this chapter. Just remember like I've said before, not all is what it seems. And as always, please review! I'll try to update again soon, but I don't have internet, so I don't know when it'll get put up on the site. Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, I'm updating sooner than I expected! I might even skip practice to finish this! Okay, not really. My grandma went to Raleigh, so I don't even have a ride to practice, so I can't even blame you guys. Last chapter was a shock, I know, but I will say one thing. I find it extremely amusing to listen to your guesses, so keep them coming! I'm pretty sure nobody knows what I'm going to end up doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

Chapter 28: Panic and Pain

Bella's Point of View:

For several seconds after the words had left my father's mouth, there was dead silence. Edward finally broke the silence. "What proof is there that I killed any of them?" he asked, his voice strangled. He wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't look at any of us. I felt tears starting in my eyes. There was no way Edward could be the killer, or was there?

"Julie was killed with a friend of yore's knife, Brad's knife," Charlie started off quietly.

"That doesn't prove anything!" I shouted in fury. "Brad's been dead for months!"

"Yes," my father said quietly. His eyes were begging me to forgive him as he continued. "But his finger prints were also on the knife."

"There were multiple sets of finger prints on the knife, sir," said Colby, my father's assistant as he came into the room.

"Yes, but there were cuts on Julie's hands that suggest strongly that she put up a fight. Edward's blood was also on the knife, along with a chunk of hair we found clenched in her fist."

I stood up from the bed and felt the world spin around me. Edward immediately moved to my side and slid an arm around my waist, guiding me back to the bed. His face was set, but I could see the blind terror in his eyes. "Stop protesting," he whispered quietly to me as I sat back on the bed. "If I cooperate, I'll have it a lot easier than if I don't." He kissed me gently and straightened, turning his back to Charlie and holding out his hands behind him.

The determined look in his eyes broke my heart. I fixed my father with the most venomous glare I could muster before returning my eyes to Edward. Esme started crying quietly and Carlisle put an arm around her. Alice and Jasper simply gaped in open shock at the whole display. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Jacob of all people broke in. "I mean, since when can you arrest someone because of blood on a knife that you yourself said had multiple sets of finger prints on? And Edward has an alibi."

Charlie stepped forward and snapped the handcuffs around Edward's wrists. He tensed visibly, but didn't try to fight or pull away. "Jacob, it isn't like he shop lifted. He's being accused of murder and assault. It's not like we can let him go on bale."

"So there won't be bale?" Esme asked through her tears. Edward looked everywhere but at her in that moment.

"No, there won't be," Charlie said quietly as he turned to lead Edward out of the room. I met his green eyes as he turned to walk away. Unbidden, a single tear slid down my cheek as he turned and walked through the door.

I collapsed back on the bed and stared dully at the ceiling. "How is this fair!" Jasper shouted and in a completely un Jasperish way, he slammed his fist against the wall. I sat up quickly, but Carlisle had already grabbed his hand and began to examine it. "Edward didn't do it!"

"Jazz," Alice said, her voice shaking slightly. "Weren't you saying that it could have been one of us?"

"Yeah, but Edward wasn't here last night," Jasper said. Even I could tell that he was grasping at straws. "And Julie was killed last night, so…"

"So, there is probably more speculation that he did it," I interjected calmly as I wiped the tears off my face. Renee moved to the bed and put her arm around my shoulders. "Edward could have easily killed Julie and then gone to his father's house."

I sighed shakily and began thinking over everything I knew as the others continued arguing. My musings were interrupted however by the loud banging of my hospital room door flying open. My eyes snapped up quickly, hoping that it was Charlie, but it wasn't.

Rosalie's Point of View:

I sighed and wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt in the lady's room. The last thing I needed was for one of the other girls to find me in here balling my eyes out over Emmett. I looked into the mirror and winced. Water proof make-up was great as long as you didn't rub your face with your sleeve and smear it everywhere. I sighed and began to reapply my mascara while thinking of Emmett.

He was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I had livened him up and he had made me relax over the last year. I loved him more than anything. Why the hell would he just go and throw all of that away? All I had done was point out that Edward was a little impulsive, that was all I had done. Another tear slid down my cheek and I brushed it away angrily, turning away from the mirror. Something in the mirror caught my attention and a sudden chill ran down my spine. I had to find Emmett: now. The handicapped stall burst open behind me and my reflexes kicked in. I couldn't ever remember moving as fast as I had in that moment. I shot down the hallway and rounded the corner, coming to an abrupt stop in the hallway where I had last seen Emmett.

The hallway was empty, shocker. He must have gone back to Bella's room. I turned and began walking down the hall toward Bella's room when a sudden flash of white in the corner caught my attention. Curious, I walked over and bent down. Someone had dropped a sheet of paper.

Curious and slightly amused, I bent over and picked it up. As my eyes scanned the paper, my curiosity and amusement quickly turned into shock, horror, and finally rage.

My dearest Emmett,

First of all, I would like to offer you my most sincere apologies for any inconvenience this letter may cause. Really, that was not my intention. If only Edward's father hadn't been such a bumbling idiot… Either way, I digress. You see Emmett, I need your help. Well, not your help exactly, but your cooperation. I did not want it to have to happen like this, but there is no alternative. Now, I want you to follow these instructions to the best of your ability. If you can't seem to do that, well, I would hate for something to happen to that sexy girlfriend of yours. I mean it's always raining in Forks. Car accidents aren't that uncommon. I'm glad we have an understanding. Now tonight either Edward or his father will die. In the event that Edward survives, I want you to be in the third floor hall tomorrow at 2:30 PM. Don't be late. Patience is a virtue, unfortunately I don't have it. If anyone finds out about this note before I have you with me, there will be serious consequences.

Yours truly,

Cereal Killer (And yes, I spelled it that way on purpose. A little inside humor there. You'll get it later.)

"Son of a bitch!" I jumped up from the floor and sprinted for Bella's room, fighting back my tears. When I had shouted those words "drop dead" at Emmett, I hadn't meant it. And now I might never see him again. Suddenly, all that had happened lately crashed down on me like a tsunami and I leaned against the wall. If Emmett was dead, there was nothing left to live for. "Get a grip, Rose," I told myself as my mind began working. "If the killer had killed Emmett, he/she would have done it just like the others. Emmett was taken for some reason. This person must either be very good at blackmail, or very insane."

I straightened my posture and marched right into Bella's room, trying to hide my pain and worry. Jasper smirked when I walked back into the room. "Well, you've missed a lot," he said conversationally. "So, where's Emmett at?"

I took a deep breath and began at the beginning. Carlisle grabbed the note and it made its rounds. "It was written on a computer," Carlisle said as he passed it to Renee. Renee read it and frowned in concentration.

"That seems a bit sophisticated for a teenager, doesn't it?" she asked as she passed it to Bella. "And why did they do it that way? Couldn't they just approach Emmett on their own?"

"Because," said Jasper as he began to pace. "Emmett is a big and strong person. His only weaknesses are those whom he cares about. If the killer had come up to him in person, Emmett would have been able to get away and tell the police who the killer was. This way, Emmett still had no idea who the killer was."

"They spelled serial wrong," Bella said with a small frown as she gave the note to Jacob. "And something else isn't quite right about that letter."

I felt anger flare up inside of me. "My boyfriend is kidnapped and the only thing you can say is 'they spelled serial wrong'?" I asked in outrage. "What kind of…"

"Shut up Rose," said Bella impatiently. "I'm trying to concentrate." Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and grabbed the paper from Jasper, reading part of it out loud. "If anyone finds out about this note before I have you with me, there will be serious consequences."

Alice snapped her fingers and jumped straight up into the air. "If anyone finds out about this note before I have you with me!" she shouted in excitement. "The killer wanted us to find this note. They wanted us to know what happened to Emmett!"

Jasper's eyes got wide as what Alice said hit home. "But why did he want us to know?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Maybe he was hoping that one of us would try to rescue Emmett," Carlisle said logically. "And when we tried, he would trap us and try to kill us. Keep in mind that when I say 'he', I am referring to both sexes. It could just as easily be a woman."

"But aren't we going to try to rescue him?" asked Jacob as I sat down in a chair. I didn't trust my legs.

"How can we?" asked Bella quietly from the bed. "We have no lead on the hand writing. The note was written on a computer and because we've all touched it, and it has been inside Emmett's pocket, finger prints are hopeless. There was no disclosed location or even a hint of a location. Anyway, what if Carlisle is right? What if we tried to get him out of whatever situation he's in and he tried to kill us? Then we would be no help to anybody. I say we give the note to Charlie and see if he can do anything at all with it."

"Good idea," Carlisle said and took the note from Jasper. "I'm going that way anyway to see if we can do anything about Edward's situation. Bella, I think you're free to go as long as you don't rip your stitches or hurt yourself. I would advise taking the rest of the week off of school, but you should be not fine, but ready to go back next Monday."

Bella nodded and Renee stood up, helping her daughter off the bed. "Why don't we all go back to Charlie's to discuss this?" she asked as we all began standing.

"That's a good idea!" shouted Alice as she took Jasper's hand. "Renee, you take Bella and the rest of us can ride with Jacob or," she stopped before the word Emmett could leave her lips. No one would be riding to Bella's house with Emmett. I reached into my pocket and pulled out his keys.

"It's a good thing he let me drive this morning then isn't it?" I asked, trying to smile, but knowing it looked nothing like one. "He said that I was a lot better at driving like a maniac and not getting anyone killed, so he let me drive his jeep."

Bella walked over and gave me a hug. I returned it, being careful not to hurt her. "We'll figure this out," she whispered quietly in my ear before pulling away.

I didn't reply. I just looked over at Alice, Jasper, and Victoria. "You three can ride with me. The rest of you can ride with Jacob."

Emmett's Point of View:

The first thing that registered in my mind when I finally opened my eyes was the pain in my head. I tried to reach up and hold my head, but found myself incapable. A tight rope wound around my wrists. I looked down quickly and saw another rope around my ankles. A figure in black stepped around in front of me and I looked up into a face that I never thought I would see behind all of this. "Why?" I asked as the figure stepped closer to me.

"Because," said my captor in a hard voice. "I am so sick of things not going my way. Don't worry, your precious Rosalie is perfectly unharmed, besides her poor little broken heart. Honestly Emmett, how could you say those things?"

"You made me say those things," I snapped, feeling my fury rise to the surface. I strained against the ropes with all of my strength.

"Now now Emmett, I wouldn't do that if I were you," the killer smirked and quickly untied my wrists. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would we?"

I closed my mouth and sighed in resignation. Suddenly, I could smell the familiar stuff that knocked me out the first time. I fought it as hard as I could as my other bonds were untied. "Now be a good boy Emmett," the distant voice cut through the fog of my mind. I felt something being thrown over me. It felt like a sheet. I was being moved, rolled across a surface. And then everything went black again.

Charlie's Point of View:

Edward hadn't said a word all the way to the station. I felt pain and pity for this young man who didn't deserve any of it. Bella's look of hate flashed again in my mind and I felt guilt churn in my stomach. Renee would be there for a while to comfort her. I had however gotten permission from the state to hold him here until his trial, so that he wouldn't have to stay in prison.

I led him from the back of the squad car and inside. Colby shot Edward a pitying look, which Edward ignored. We walked down the stairs and Edward finally spoke as we got to his cell. "Take care of Bella." It wasn't a question. It was an order. I nodded seriously and stepped away from the cell.

"I will," I said, trying to keep all of the emotion out of my voice. "I'll be back around to bring you some food later."

"Mr. Swan," Edward's voice made me turn around again and I looked at him curiously. His green eyes were intense, hard to read. "Do you think I did it?"

I frowned, trying to figure out the best answer for this question. Edward deserved the truth after all that had happened between us. "No," I said carefully. "But it's not up to me to decide whether you're innocent or not."

Edward nodded and I turned around, walking quickly up the stairs and back to my office. When I got there, Colby was standing in the middle of the room with a perplexed look on his face. Even the other officers were gathered around, staring at something Colby was holding. "Chief," Colby said stepping forward. "Someone sent this for you."

I stepped closer and grabbed the box from his hand without looking at it. "Thank you, Colby," I said as I turned to walk into my inner office. "The rest of you get back to work, what the hell?"

I finally looked down at the box and stared at it in shock. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked the room at large. "Which one of you idiots sent me a box of Captain Crunch?"

"Sir, none of us sent you a box of Captain Crunch," Colby said quietly. "Look at the box."

I followed his lead and looked down. Someone had stuck a stick through the cardboard and drawn a skull around it. "This is the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life," I said as I opened the box. My gut feeling told me that this box wasn't just Captain Crunch. I pulled out the bag of cereal and saw a sheet of paper in the bottom.

"It looks like our murderer is getting cocky," I said quietly. Suddenly, I knew there was no way Edward had committed those crimes. Now, all we had to do was prove it. "Oh my god," I said as I unfolded the paper to read it.

The words were neatly typed in regular font on computer paper.

Dear Charlie,

What ever happened to the great police officer that you used to be? Honestly, after all the people I've killed, I'm surprised that you haven't figured out who's behind all of this. But that's okay, because this little game we're playing is far from over. You'll have plenty of chances to catch me in the future. I look forward to the day we finally meet again. Do not worry, Emmett is fine. I will not kill him yet. I will give you one hint about the next murder. Tonight at 11:11, sparks will fly.

So signed,

Cereal Killer

P.S. 'Basrd prentas.

I'm curious to see if any of you figure out what 'Basrd prentas means. The first reviewer to get it gets any question of their choice answered.

I hope everyone is thoroughly confused now. This chapter was slightly hard for me to write. I've been watching the Phantom of the Opera and it's hard to write a Twilight fan fiction when you're listening to Angel of Music or The Point of No Return. By the way, Christine is such a bitch! If that were me, I would have chosen the phantom any day.


	29. Chapter 29

_SO, I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to write. My computer died again and I have to use my school's computer, so let's hope I don't get caught. Anyway, most of you either said Brad's parents, or bastard parents. Both very good guesses, you'll see if either one is right in the next chapter. Oh, and Anonymous, as for you question, there should be plenty more chapters because this story is far far from over, unless of course you're all getting tired of it._

_Chapter 29: Sparks Will Fly:_

_Charlie's Point of View:_

_"Oh my god," I said, dropping the box to the ground. "I have never seen anything like this before."_

_"What should we do, sir?" Colby asked me as I put the letter down on my desk._

_"First thing's first," I said as I picked up the phone. "I think we need to give the state police a call. After that, we'll see about freeing Edward Cullen."_

_I stood and gave Colby the message I wanted him to deliver to the Washington Police officers and then descended the stairs to Edward's cell. "I need you to look at something," I said as he stood and came to the bars._

_"What is it?" he asked in a dull voice. "Will it help my case?"_

_I nodded and opened the door, stepping inside the dark cell. I pulled the paper out of my pocket and held it out to him. "This arrived in a box of Captain Crunch about half an hour ago," I said. "This proves that you were innocent. I just need you to look down at the post script and tell me what you think."_

_He took the paper from me and raised his eyebrows as he read farther and farther down the page. "What did he mean by sparks will fly?" he asked, his brows drawing together in concentration._

_"I'm just as confused as you," I said as he finally got to the post script. "I asked you to help with the letter because I thought you might know something."_

_He nodded distractedly and continued staring at the paper. "It's an anagram," he said at last, drawing letters in the air. "Just give me a second, Brad's parents!"_

_I stared at him in shock. When I had come down here, I hadn't expected to actually get anywhere. It had been a stupid whim that had made me walk down the stairs to his cell, but what he was saying made sense. "Oh hell," I said quietly as I took the paper back from Edward. "They're going to try to kill Brad's parents.""_

_Why_

_?" he asked, burying his head in his hands. "Why is this person such a sick, twisted bastard? Why can't he/she just leave them alone?"_

_I had no answer for him. "I'll see about getting you out of here as soon as I can, okay?" I asked as I turned to leave. "Just sit tight and you should be out by tomorrow. The only evidence they have against you is the fact that the knife had your blood on it, but I think that we can figure out a way around that as well. It all depends on the type of people we can get to listen to our side."_

_"I don't care about that now!" Edward shouted, running his fingers through his hair. "Get them out of there! Do at you can for Brad's parents and worry about me later."_

_I nodded and walked out of the room without another word. There was a lot that I needed to do. "Colby," I said as I got back into the other room. "I need you to go with me to the house where Brad Martial lived. We need to keep an eye on Brad's parents and get them out of there."_

_A sudden gleam came into Colby's eyes. "I have an idea," he said and leaned forward to whisper it to me. "We get them out of there, and one of us hides inside the house, waiting for the killers to show up. When they show up to kill Brad's parents, we arrest them."_

_"Nice plan," I said, smiling and slapping him on the back. "I'm going to send you and two other officers out there tonight. I as chief have to stay here and wait for someone from the FBI to get here. We can't do this alone anymore and if for some reason you don't catch them tonight, we'll need all the help we can get in this little town."_

_He nodded and called two younger deputies over to go with him. "I'll call you when we've gotten them out of there," he said, grabbed the squad car keys, and walked out the front door with the other two trailing behind them._

_I did paper work until I got the call from Colby telling me that Mr. and Mrs. Martial were now out of their house. After that, I waited for the FBI agents to show up. (I'm not going to waste everyone's time with the boring details of Charlie explaining what you already know.)_

_Bella's Point of View:_

_I smiled as Alice helped me out of her car and into my house. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked me as she set down my things._

_"Alice, they were just surface wounds. Give me two days and I'll be kicking ass like I always do, no worries." I turned and gave her a hug. "What I really need right now is time to think."_

_She nodded and smiled. "I'll keep Victoria busy then. And Bella, don't worry about Edward. He's a big boy and I'm sure Charlie will figure out something." I smiled at her again and turned for the stairs._

_"Thanks," I murmured, walking up the stairs. "Listen, I really think Rose could use you a lot more than I could right now."_

_She sighed deeply and I knew why. Emmett was practically her brother. "See you later, Bella," she said and walked out my door. I collapsed on my bed and finally let myself cry. Why Edward of all people? Suddenly, words my father had said floated back into my mind, something about evidence._

_"Sweetie, is there something I can, oh Bella," I hadn't even heard Renee come inside. She was at my side immediately, her arms around me. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I know how much you cared for him." She stroked my hair and I could do nothing but cry._

_"Mom, I don't know what to do anymore," I said through my tears. "The sentencing for murder isn't a light one."_

_"Do you think Edward killed those people?" My mother was more serious than I'd ever seen her before. "Do you think that he would be capable of murder?"_

_I thought about this for a moment and then shook my head. "No," I said, my voice full of resolve. "I know Edward and I know that he wouldn't ever do anything like that."_

_"Then you know what you have to do, right?" she asked, getting off my bed._

_I took a deep breath and nodded, standing and wiping my eyes. Sitting around and crying were not my forte and I had a course of action now. I was not going to sit on my ass like a weak little girl when I could prove Edward's innocence. A smile spread across my face as Renee stood up too. "I'm going to do some research," I said, turning on my ancient computer._

_She nodded and took a deep breath, tears in her eyes. "I can see that you won't change your mind about coming with me," she said, hugging me gently. "Tell your father that I said goodbye."_

_"You aren't going to stay?" I asked, whipping around to face her so fast my neck cracked._

_"Bella, this isn't the life for me," she said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "And as much as I love you, I'm only a phone call or a plane ride away. You're a big girl and you can take care of yourself. There isn't much point in me sticking around here. I love you very much, never forget that," she said. "Goodbye, and good luck with catching the bastard who keeps killing people."_

_"Goodbye Mom," I said and watched her leave. "I'll miss you more than you could know."_

_When Charlie walked through the door that night, I could tell that something had changed. "Hey Dad," I said from where I was taking brownies out of the oven. What? I felt like chocolate, so I made some._

_He nodded at me and sat down at the table. It didn't escape my notice that he did not take off his work boots. I frowned as I set his dinner in front of him. There was something he was not telling me and I was determined to figure out what it was. All through dinner, he remained silent. I tried to engage him in conversation, but he wouldn't give me more than one word answers._

_After cleaning the dishes, I sat down in the living room and watched a tame with my dad. All through the game, he kept shooting furtive glances at the clock. He seemed to be waiting for something, but what it was I had no clue. Talking wasn't getting me anywhere, so I watched him for things that would help me figure out what was wrong. Finally, I got fed up with it and went up to my room. Shortly after that, I heard the TV turn off and footsteps on the stairs. Waiting patiently until I heard him walk back down the stairs, I followed quickly behind him._

_It was dark outside, but the lights of his cruiser were enough for me to see as he pulled out of the driveway. Without a second thought, I swung myself onto my motorcycle and followed at a safe distance. Being a police officer's daughter came with certain skills that I now thanked God for._

_To my surprise, he pulled onto a slightly familiar street: Brad's street. Why was Charlie going to Brad's old house? I parked my bike in someone else's yard and walked the remaining distance to the house._

_Colby's Point of View:_

_"Come on," I said quickly as the Martials stood on their front porch. "You'll be able to move back as soon as this situation is taken care of."_

_Mrs. Martial's eyes filled up with tears and her husband put an arm around her waist. "Come on," he said, leading her toward the car. "We'll go visit your sister. I already called her and she's expecting us."_

_He smiled over at Colby as his wife got into the passenger seat. "I don't know how to thank you for your warning," he said, sticking out his hand. "If there's anything you need, just let me know."_

_I felt extremely touched by the man's sincerity. "Just get out of here and stay safe," I said and watched them pull away. It was just my men and I for the next few hours._

_I looked at the clock for what felt like the millionth time that night. It was now 11:00 and there was still no sign of the killer anywhere. "Wow, he's punctual," I said and heard one of the officers laugh from the kitchen._

_The phone rang and I picked it up, not saying hello, just listening. "Colby, this is Charlie. I'm on my way." The line went dead. I put the phone back into its cradle and began pacing again._

_"Sir, maybe you should relax," said one of the officers, handing me a glass of water._

_"I can't," I replied and drank the water. "A psychotic killer could be caught in less than five minutes. I am incapable of relaxing."_

_Charlie's Point of View:_

_It was now 11:10 and there was no sign of anyone approaching. So maybe the killer had been just trying to scare everyone. Suddenly, a shadow caught my eye from the side of the house and my eyes flashed in that direction. "Charlie Swan," a loud voice boomed through a megaphone. The voice was so distorted by proximity that I couldn't make it out. I couldn't even tell whether it was male or female. "You're too late, they're all going to die, and it's all your fault!"_

_My eyes were drawn to the figure cloaked in black so I didn't see the rock flying through the air toward my head until it was too late to move._

_Pain shot through my head and I fell to my knees, both hands flying to the source of my pain. I pulled my hand away when warm wetness met my fingertips. My vision began to go hazy and everything went black._

_Bella's Point of View:_

_"Damn it," I said, running forward while pulling out my cell phone and dialing 911. "I need help here!" I shouted, giving the dispatcher my address before shutting my phone. I began running toward the house and stopped when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a light around the side of the house, a very familiar light._

_"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. The following explosion knocked me backward onto the ground. Coughing, I pushed myself up and turned to stare in horror at what used to be a nice house._

_Three days later:_

_Tears blurred my vision as I stared down at the crosses in the cemetery that marked the three lost police officers. It was hard for me to accept what had happened. Colby and the others were dead. I had been right there and had been incapable of saving any of them but my father._

_"It's all my fault," he said from beside me. "If only I hadn't gone along with that stupid plan, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."_

_I shook my head furiously. "Don't talk like that. You had no way of knowing that would happen."_

_"That was what the killer wanted me to do," he said in anguish. "We all just played into his/her hands."_

_I sighed and stared forward again, feeling sadness, regret, and pain. I couldn't help my father through this. Three innocent people had died because of a mistake._

_So, loved it or hated it? Please drop me a review! This didn't really have very many characters in it, but it did a lot for the plot. I have writer's block, so anything that you think would help improve the story, just let me know in a review._

_And sorry about the shortness! It's just sometimes I think that less is more. Next chapter will be longer!_


	30. Chapter 30

I sincerely apologize to those who have been waiting for an update. Well, here is the long overdue chapter 30. There is however one thing I need to clear up first. A couple chapters back, a reviewer asked me why no one had called the police sooner. Answer: the police were aware of what was going on the whole time. I just didn't feel the need to put police investigations in until it got very serious.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight plot.

Bella's Point of View:

Maybe it was a bad idea for me to get up Friday morning and go back to school. Maybe if I'd just stayed in my nice cozy house for another few days, I wouldn't have ended up in the situation I found myself in now.

Walking through those doors was hell. People pointed and stared as I made my way to my locker. Tanya approached me with Danny and I chatted without really knowing what we talked about as I got my things together and headed for my first class.

"You okay, girl?" Angela asked me as I slid into my seat before the bell rang. "You don't look so good."

"I'll live," I mumbled and smiled distractedly as she passed me her notebook. I copied down the notes without really knowing what I was writing and put my head on the desk.

"Miss Swan, if you're not going to pay attention to me," I looked up to see my teacher standing in front of my desk looking furious. "Why don't you go to the nurse?"

Angela smiled at me and said quietly that she'd take notes for me again today. I grabbed my things and rushed from the room, knowing that by lunch everyone would be talking about how Bella Swan had flipped out and gone to the nurse. The nurse took one look at my face, took my pass, and gestured me to a cot off to the side. I slept through the next two classes of the day and got up just in time to go to lunch.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called from where she was sitting with Danny, Tanya, Jasper, and Rose. "Rise and shine beautiful, the earth says hello!"

A slow smile spread across my face at her enthusiasm. Rose shot me a sympathetic look as I sat down next to her. "How's Charlie doing?" she asked me quietly as I picked up a slice of pizza and began munching.

"He's blaming himself, of course," I said through the mouthful I was chewing. "I've told him that it wasn't his fault and that anyone would have made the same mistake, but he won't listen to me. You know how men are when it comes to those things."

"And Edward?" Danny piped up from across the table. "Is there anymore word on when he's getting out of jail?"

"I'm going over there this afternoon," I said, cracking open my can of soda and taking a long drink. "With all the evidence we have that proves he's innocent, I don't see why we couldn't get him out now."

"Yeah," Jasper spoke up slowly. "I just wish we knew who it was."

"The fucker has a twisted sense of humor," I said and told them all about the box of cereal and the letter inside. "He's calling himself the cereal killer now."

"So pretty much he's fucking with us now?" Danny asked, tightening his arm around Tanya. "And we're no closer to figuring out who it is and getting Emmett back!"

Rosalie flinched at the name and I motioned for him to lower his voice. "Actually, this puts us at an advantage," Jasper pointed out. "Now that he's communicating with us, we can start putting together his personality."

"And it's only a matter of time until he/she slips up!" I said excitedly, bouncing up and down in my seat. "And something tells me that he/she wants us to figure out who they are."

We were interrupted by the bell ringing. All through biology, I kept looking at Edward's empty seat and praying that the day would just hurry up and be over with already. So when the bell rang for gym, I bolted for the door and made it to the locker room before everyone else.

"So do you think she did it?" I froze by the door and pressed my ear to it, listening hard.

"I don't know," came Lauren's voice. "I mean, she would have the motive. So, if she got Jessica out of the way, she'd have Edward all to herself!"

Fury boiled up in me and I threw the door open hard, causing both girls to jump in fright. "Talking about me again?" I stepped up until I was right in Lauren's face.

She stared up at me with dough eyes and took a step back. "Well, like, everyone knows that you killed Jessica, Julie, and Brad," she said, her voice faltering a little at the end.

I felt angry tears pricking my eyes, but held them back angrily. There was no way I was crying in front of these two. "Let me tell you both something right now," I said, voice laced with disgust. "I am capable of a lot of things, but killing someone is not one of them."

"That's like, bullshit," Lauren said mockingly, raising her chin into the air.

The door opened behind me and a flood of girls entered the room just in time to see me pull back my fist and slam it hard into Lauren's nose. A satisfying crunching sound followed my actions and a shocked murmur ran through the crowd behind me. Lauren's eyes went wide for a second before she opened her mouth and started screaming.

"What's going on in here?" a woman pushed past me to get a better look at Lauren and Angela, followed by Tanya stepped to either side of me.

"Oh Miss Kit," Angela said in a slightly higher than normal voice. "It was horrible. We came in here and those two," she pointed to Lauren and her friend. "Were having an all out brawl. And that girl just off and punched Lauren in the face, breaking her nose!"

"Is this true?" the woman called Miss Kit asked the other girls around us.

"Yes," said Tanya and she shot a barely noticeable look over her shoulder at the other girls behind us. The other girls behind us nodded their agreement and Lauren protested weakly as the teacher pulled her and her friend from the room.

"That bitch Swan punched me!" she shouted, pointing a finger at me.

"She's always disliked Bella for some reason," Angela said to the woman as she turned to look quizzically at me. "And she's slightly hysterical right now, so I don't think we should listen to much of what she has to say."

"You all get changed then," called Miss Kit before closing the door. "I'll tell Coach Clap that you'll all be a bit late for class today."

"Thank you," I said to the other girls as I pulled my gym shirt over my head. "Why'd you all do it anyway?"

"Bella, not every girl in this school is a bitch you know," Tanya said from next to me. "Most of them hate Lauren as much as you do."

The rest of the day passed quickly and I leapt onto my motorcycle happily. Finally, I'd get to go see Edward.

Charlie smiled at me as I walked through the door. A tall, muscular man stood on his right side conversing with him in a low voice. "Hello Bella, this is Michael Anderson. He's with the State Police and I was just talking to him about getting Edward Cullen out of jail."

I smiled brightly at him and leaned against my father's desk. "Well, why shouldn't he get out of jail? It's obvious that he didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, Miss Swan, your opinion isn't exactly the best to go off of, especially since you two have a past now is it?" he asked and I already knew that I didn't like him. His arrogant attitude pissed me off. 

"Well, sir, that is beside the point isn't it?" I asked and kept talking. "He couldn't possibly have killed Brad because he was sleeping at the time. Carlisle Cullen can vouch for that. In the case of Danny, he was also sleeping. He was in the car with me when we had our accident and he ended up hurt worse than I did. Why would he put his own life in danger like that?"

"Bella, that's enough," my father started off. "I think he,"

"When Julie died, yes he was missing. But he had his left arm in a cast! Julie isn't the strongest woman in the world and yes, there were gunshot wounds found on her body, but Edward can't fire a gun with his right hand. Did you ever think of that? And as for Jessica's murder, well, once again, Edward was physically incapable of killing her at the time."

My mini rant came to a stop and I caught my breath, looking at Michael Anderson. "Nicely worded," he said with a laugh. "You could replace your father one day. There is however one detail you forgot about. What about the knife found at the scene of Julie's murder with his blood on it?"

I stopped dead, my mouth dropping open in surprise. He had me stumped with that one. I closed my eyes and thought hard. And just like that, the answer hit me with such blinding clarity that I gasped and slapped a hand to my forehead. "Oh my god," I said slowly. Anderson raised an eyebrow at me. "I remember now. There was a fight. That's what started this whole thing in the first place. We had been at the store and when we were going back to the Cullen house, Toney showed up!"

"Toney?" Anderson asked and my father's eyes widened in remembrance.

"That was the day Edward went looking for his father," Charlie said, clapping a hand to his own forehead.

"Yes," I said slowly, trying to remember. "We were almost home and he just ran out in front of the car with a gun. He also had Brad's knife and he threw it at Edward. And Edward caught the blade! I remember now because then Toney hit me in the head with his gun! He blew a hole in Jacob's windshield too."

"Congratulations," said Anderson, smiling at me for the first time that day. "You just cleared your boyfriend's name all by yourself."

"Aren't you going to check his alibi?" I asked, slightly confused with the sudden change in events.

"No need," he said smiling at me again. "The only evidence we had against him was the fact that his blood was on that knife and that isn't enough to make a good case in court, especially with all the evidence that says he's innocent. Besides, you're a terrible liar. If you'd been lying, I would have known. Your father told me that much."

Charlie smiled at me as we made our way down to Edward's cell. He was pacing restlessly back and forth until his eyes rested on me. "Oh my god," he said, coming to the bars and staring out at me. "Bella, I hate that you have to see me like this."

"It can't be helped," Charlie said, unlocking his cell door. "You're free to go, thank Bella for that one."

Edward stepped out the open door and I threw myself into his arms. He held me tightly to him desperately, burying his face in my hair. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear. "I owe you so much."

"Ahem," Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Bella, I know you're almost eighteen now, but could you please refrain from doing that in the presence of other officers?"

I looked up shocked to see Michael Anderson smirking from the bottom of the stairs at me. "Teens will be teens," he said with a laugh and I tried to keep the blush off my cheeks. "I have a son about your age. Now, get out of this building. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. In the mean time, I need to talk to officer Swan about some new developments in the case."

Edward blinked as we stepped out into the bright sunlight. "God I've missed you," he said, stopping and turning to press a kiss to my lips. I kissed him back, not really caring who saw us. Edward began walking backwards, his arms wrapped around my waist as we made our way to my bike. His lips never left mine until I pulled away to start it up. I swung my leg over and hopped on, motioning for him to get on behind me. "Why do I have to sit in the bitch seat?" he complained, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"It's either that, or you're walking home," I said with a giggle. "Make your choice."

"I am Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," he muttered, swinging one leg over the bike and wrapping both arms around me. "And I will not, nor will I ever be anyone's bitch."

I laughed as I began driving out of the parking lot. "Well, sweetheart, right now, you're my bitch, so shut up before I throw you off this thing."

He laughed and I felt his breath on my skin as he leaned forward and began trailing kisses up and down my neck. I shuttered and pulled the bike to the side of the road. "Do you want me to get into a wreck?" I asked, turning my head just in time to have him press his lips to mine again. I moaned and leaned into him, deepening the kiss. People were probably staring at us, but I didn't care.

"Do I render you incapable of driving?" he asked me, finally pulling away. "Because if so, I could always do it for you."

"Oh no," I said and turned back around to face the road again. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. And if you pull another stunt like the one you just pulled again, you're walking home," I said as I pulled back into traffic.

When we finally got to his house, Esme threw herself out the front door and had him in a death grip before he was completely off the motorcycle. "My god, I've missed you so much!" she cried, pulling back to kiss his cheek. "Emmett's gone and I was so worried. I mean, I knew you were innocent, but I didn't think we could get you out of this one."

She released him and pulled me into a hug next. "Bella, thank you! When Charlie called, I was so relieved, come in for dinner!"

We walked into the house to see Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice lounging in the living room. "Good to have you back, man," Jasper said, slapping high fives with Edward. "Bella, lovely as ever," he stood and mock bowed, kissing the back of my hand, and expertly dodging the pillow Alice threw at his head.

I laughed to myself as Edward sat down in the recliner, pulling me into his lap. "Some things never change."

Charlie's Point of View:

I scrutinized the knife in the little bag on my desk. "Something just doesn't add up," I said, looking at Michael as he entered the room with subway.

"I know," he said quietly, flopping into the chair across from mine. "I looked at the DNA results for the blood on this knife and guess what I found? Edward's blood was the only blood on this knife."

"So you mean to tell me," I started off as he slid a foot-long across to me.

"Yeah," he said, stuffing part of his sub into his mouth. "There was no sign of Julie's blood on that knife anywhere. The killer used a different knife to stab her through the hand, and he put Brad's old switch blade in it's place."

"He's fucking with us," I said, unwrapping my sandwich. "This is all one huge game to him. But why go through all the trouble? I mean, wouldn't just leaving the knife with no finger prints be a lot easier? We knew Edward was innocent from the start."

"Maybe he/she wanted Edward out of the way for a while," Michael pulled out a pen and pad and began brainstorming. "But if he wanted him out of the way, why? And what could he have done with Edward out of the way?"

"And why not just kill Edward?" I asked, also pulling out a pen and pad. "Why keep him alive unless,"

"Unless either he/she had a reason for keeping him alive," Michael interrupted me. "Either that, or he/she couldn't bring themselves to kill Edward."

I put my head on the desk and sighed. This killer was one slick mother fucker.

"What about the note he/she sent you before the death of your officers?" Michael asked. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, sliding it across the desk to him. He read through it, and smiled slightly at the anagram. And my note next to it. "He scrambled the letters in Brad's parents, clever. It was all a big game then too. The killer wasn't killing for personal gain there, he/she was killing for pleasure. However, he/she made one big mistake. Wasn't there a hole driven through the right hand of each of the murder victims?"

I nodded slowly and my stomach clenched up. "Yes, but it's pretty hard to pull that off when there's dynamite involved," I pointed out. "Either that or something way crazier is going on here."

We were interrupted by a small knock at the door. "Sir, there's something here for you," said my secretary, walking into my office and setting down a box of Lucky Charms on my desk.

"Oh god, here we go again."

Okay, is anybody confused yet? I need names of cereal, people. It has to be a different kind for each note and I'm not very good at that type of thing. And I hope this chapter is better than last chapter. Sorry about the underline thing, Microsoft Works hates me. I miss my old computer! Ah well, please review. Reviews are better than Edward and Bella fluff! 


	31. Chapter 31

Do not review this.

Okay people, here's the deal.

I'd like to apologize for the extremely long wait between updates.

My computer crashed and has been down all summer.

I just got it back and the only word processor it has is word pad and note pad which for some reason don't have spell check! So I can do one of two things:

1. I can post the chapters with errors.

2. I could really use a beta. If anyone wants to do it, please PM me, but don't review this. If you do, you won't be able to review the actual chapter. I'll take this note down and post the real chapter when I figure out what's going on.

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
